A Spartan in Remanat
by zadro
Summary: 5 years after the battle of the Ark, Cortana woke up the Chief to discover that the Dawn was nearing an anomaly in space but they fail to escape, now in a new world the heroic duo from the Human-Covenat war now most adapt to this new world in order to survive this world's dangers and discover their most hidden secrets
1. Chapter 1

It has been 5 years, 5 years since the end of the Human-Covenant war and 5 years since the Master Chief enter in cryogenic sleep in the wreckage of the frigate known as the ' _Forward unto Dawn'_. In this long time the A.I.Cortana, one of the Chief's last friends alive, had been watching her friend while trying to find a way to contact any allied forces for rescue but to this date she had been unsuccessful and if it wasn't the last of her worries she had to pass through rampancy but in the end she was able to survive it and reach metastability. In the end it means she will live long enough to see her friend being rescue if they were lucky enough.

\- Inside the _Dawn's_ cryo bay-

Cortana could only sigh in boredom, she had been expecting that someone had already find them but it had not be the case, besides it was extremely boring to not have no one to talk. She knew that she could have woken up her friend and talk to him just to kill the boredom for a time but honestly it only would have been a waste of time for the two. Cortana then sighed once more and proceeded to do a fast scan of the area but then something caught her attention. It was some kind of anomaly that was giving high energy readings and the _Dawn_ was about to enter its gravity well, Cortana then weighted her options and decided that leaving the _Dawn_ was the best course of action, she then started the procedure to wake up the Chief from his cryogenic sleep.

"Chief wake up, I need you." She said while looking at her friend's form being unfrozen.

When the Chief was finished being unfrozen he woke up with a start slamming his hands in the door of his cryogenic chamber until he remember where he was and the he heard Cortana tell him "Easy John, you just woke up from cryo sleep." Then the artificial gravity returned to the ship and shortly after Chief's cryo pod opened allowing the Chief to go out.

"Cortana, what is going on?" The Chief asked.

"Well I have only bad news for you. First, it had passed 5 years and no one has found us yet. Second, we are nearing an anomaly and I don't have any idea of what it is and I don't want to take any risks with it." Cortana answered.

"What do you propose?" Chief ask.

"I recommend we take any supplies we need and use an escape pod to get off the Dawn before it enters the in the range of the anomaly's gravity well. With some luck we may stumble with a ship of the UNSC or the Covenant separatist before we ran out of supplies." Cortana said.

"How much time we have?" Chief ask.

"Not much at best an hour and a half." Cortana said.

"Then we don't have any time to lose." Chief said while grabbing Cortana's data chip.

-Some time later-

The Chief had already loaded in an escape pod a great quantity of supplies in the form of food, water and medicine. Right now he was in the armory grabbing some weapons in the case he needed to defend Cortana and himself, to be more exact a sniper rifle, an assault rifle (AR) and a magnum. He was about to return to the escape pod when the ship rocked violently, making the Chief almost lost his footing.

"Cortana what is happening?" Chief ask.

"Chief the anomaly is starting to gain strength and we will enter its gravity well earlier than anticipated." Cortana said clearly worry for the situation in which they were.

"Then we better get out of here." Chief said while putting his weapons in the magnetic plates of his armor and running in the direction of the pod.

The moment he enter he took the controls of the pod and launch it as fast as he could but when it look like they were going to escape the pod shook violently.

"Cortana?" Chief said confused and worry of what is happening.

"Chief, the anomaly's energy has skyrocket and its gravity well strength has increased, we can't escape from it." Cortana said.

"Anything we can do?" Chief asked.

"Aside from waiting until we reach the anomaly, no nothing. Chief if we don't make it, it was pleasure working with you." Cortana said.

"Likewise." Chief said.

When the pod reached the anomaly a white light washed up on the two, not even when the Chief's helmet polarize itself was enough to stop the blinding light that wash over them, then darkness surrounded them.

-Inside escape pod, unknown time, unknown place-

The Chief started to open his eyes at the reproduced sound of someone hitting glass by Cortana and said A.I. calls telling him to wake up.

The Chief started to stand up and grabbed his armored head feeling a headache the size of a Halo ring and said "Cortana, what happen?"

"Well, first and most obvious we still alive, second we are I am unable by the moment to tell you where are we and last and maybe most important and please try to do anything rash but have you notice if anything is wrong with you?" Cortana said.

"What do... you… mean?" Chief said stopping between words realizing that his voice sounded different but the sound wasn't foreign to the Spartan in fact he remember it quite well it was the sound of his own voice but when he was 14 years old he then took off his helmet and took a look at his face in the closest surfaces that could reflect his own image his face look just like when he was a teenager to be more precise when he finish receiving the augmentations and he was smaller **(But still unbelievable high compared with most people in their fourteen).** All in all, the Chief was again in his 14.

The Chief had seen many things in his long military career, the Covenant, the death of many of his Spartan brothers and sisters in arms, the Halos and other Forerunner related installations, the Flood, etc. but this sight of himself in his 14 instead of his 40s takes the cake. He then did something no one would expect from a Spartan super soldier and that was slamming his head against the nearest wall repeatedly, denting said wall. Cortana didn't know what to say because she had never expected that the Chief will finish doing something like this in few words she was shocked by the actions of her Spartan friend.

Moments later, the Chief stop hitting his head against the wall, put back his helmet and said "Ok, what do we do now?"

Cortana getting out of her temporally shock she said "Well I had found that the _'Dawn'_ is not very far away from our current location and also it looks like this planet is actually habitable."

"Good. Where is _'Dawn'_?" Chief asked while he grabbed his weapons and gave them a quick check up before putting them in the magnetic plates of his armor.

"The _'Dawn'_ is right now 5 kilometers north from our current position; I'll display the coordinates in your HUD" She said.

"Anything else?" The Chief asked while leaving the pod and noticing that they were in the middle of a forest.

"Actually yes, I just recently found signs of civilization on this planet. For the moment we don't have to worry if anyone comes for us we are far away from any major settlement and an another thing that you are not going to believe me." Cortana said

"What?" The Chief said while he follows the coordinates to the Dawn but he felt uneasy; he felt like if someone or something was watching him, he even detect some movement in his motion sensors but whatever it was following him was heavily trying to remain unseen.

"John this people are humans." Cortana said surprising the Chief, then she said "And before you think they are Innies, they have not shown space flight technology and there history of this world indicates that they have grown in this planet since record history."

"You think it may have been the Forerunners doing possible but still there could be other possibilities also there is something that could prove that theory wrong; in this planet there is a human sub-specie known as Faunus and they are basically humans with animals traits like claws, animal ear, tails, etc." Cortana said

"Tell me you are joking" The Chief said while looking through the scope of his sniper rifle trying to find any threats.

"I wish I was but… **CHIEF, BEHIND YOU!** " Cortana screamed the last part

The moment Cortana said that last part, John's instincts kicked in making him dodge in the last moment a black and white mass that had tried to lunge at him and then he hit said mass with the butt of the rifle launching it several meters and unto its back but the thing recover fast from the Chief's attack and was back on its feet again.

When the thing stood up the Chief now could see that the thing looked like a wolf just that bigger, its fur completely black and with a white bone-looking armor and red glowing eyes and it could stand in its hind legs. The wolf-looking being then roared at the Chief in anger but the Chief didn't even flinch he just look at the being and lined his rifle targeting the mass center of the creature and shoot, the creature was long dead before it even hit the ground but then the Chief heard growling coming from his right side and he was meet with the sight of more of the wolf-like creatures but 5 caught his eye more than the rest; they were bigger, their armor thicker and clearly they were leading the group.

The Chief just stared at them and he changed his sniper rifle for his AR and stood in a ready stance waiting for the creatures to make the first moment.

"Chief I'm counting at least 70 of these creatures, excluding the one that you already killed, and given the odds it doesn't seems like a fair fight." Cortana said but instead of sounding worry she sounded confident in fact she had an evil grin across her face that was shared by her Spartan friend.

"Yeah, for them" Chief said. As in cue the creatures charged at the Chief only for him to start gunning them down without mercy, 7 were dead before they could reach the Chief, one tried to claw at the Chief on the face but he stop it with his AR and then hit it with a kick to the gut launching him against 3 others, other tried charged at the Chief from the side only to be hit with the butt of Chief's rifle, shattering its armored head killing it, the Chief then gave a 180º spin and finish it with a kick that landed in the side of a creature launching it through the air and the Chief remembered that he had some grenades with him and he throw a fragmentation grenade in direction of the creature he hit, the results the creatures with 12 others were blown to pieces, he then recharged his AR shooting the creatures that charged at him while blocking the attacks of the ones that were able to reach him and countering them with precise hits that killed them or that put them out of the fight. The fight was resulting to be a complete massacre then one of the big ones, which the Chief identified as alpha 1, tried to charged at the Chief and tried to claw at his face just to hit nothing and then receiving a hit to the gut that launch against a tree, then another (alpha 2) attacked the Chief only for the Chief to spin to the left and then he elbow the creature in the face cracking its armored face and the Chief spin kick it in the gut launching him against another (alpha 3) that was charging at the Chief, then the Chief charged against the fourth alpha and jump over it while doing a flip and shooting against the alpha with his magnum 3 times and the moment the Chief landed behind it he grabbed it and did a 180º spin putting said alpha in the middle of the attack path of the fifth alpha, who slashed his fellow alpha. Then the Chief kick the alpha 4 against the alpha 5 and in the last moment Chief dodged a claw aimed at his face and backhanded the alpha 1, which the moment it recover from the backhand he stared directly at the barrel of the Chief's sniper rifle and shortly after lose its head. The Chief then used his rifle to stop the attack of the third alpha and then kicked its knee with enough force to shatter it making the alpha fall to the ground face first or that would be the case if it wasn't for Chief who grabbed his magnum and shove it inside the alpha's mouth and shoot three bullets inside the alpha killing it. The Chief then spot the alpha 5 charging at him ready to claw at him but the Chief caught the offensive limb he then lift the alpha over his head and shortly after slam it against the ground and before the alpha could recover the Chief deliver at him a full salvo from his AR, finally the Chief spot the second alpha coming at him, so he grabbed his AR like a club and hit the alpha in the face making it twist its head in an unnatural angle killing it.

The Chief just started at the mess he made until Cortana said "Well, I must admit that was entertaining" Then she notice that the creatures were turning in some kind of smoke "Interesting these creatures starts to turn in some kind of smoke when they die, maybe is a failsafe to stop someone from being able to study them but that will mean that they are not natural and that whoever made this things knew what he or she was doing"

"Is there anything about these creatures?" The Chief ask while reloading his weapons.

"Actually yes, for what I have gather form the local system of communication the people call them the creatures of Grimm or for short Grimm, they have been responsible from stopping local human population from expanding through the rest of the planet but its origins are completely unknown. Right now you just finish fighting the variant known as Beowolves 5 of them being alphas or in other words the strongest of this particular variant" Cortana said.

"Anything else?" The Chief said before giving a 180º spin and throwing his knife which landed between the eyes of a beowolf killing it, to be more precise the fourth alpha.

"Well according to the locals the Grimm feels attracted to negative emotions and that many attempts to colonize outside the boarders of the main countries, or as how the people of this planet likes to call them Kingdoms, have result in complete disaster with almost no survivors." Cortana said while the Chief recovered his knife.

"You said there are more variants. Care to tell me which are they?" The Chief ask while continuing his search for the _'Dawn'_.

"The more common variants, aside from the boewolf, are the Ursa which looks like a bear, the King Taijitu which is a giant two headed snake, the Nevermore which are ravens that there size can range from the normal size of a raven to being so big that they could rival a longsword and the Death stalker which are giant scorpions, the biggest could rival a scorpion tank. Those are the most common variants you may face but here are other variants; for example the Goliath which are elephants but several times bigger, fighting one head on is almost consider a suicide in fact they could be considered this worlds variant of scarabs tank just less armored and it only posses close range attacks." Cortana said.

"I'll keep that in mind?" Chief said.

When they arrived to the _'Dawn'_ , the Chief started to think in the situation they were in, the _'Dawn'_ was trapped in an unknown planet, they were completely alone in a world almost had no knowledge except for what Cortana had already told him and he was return to the age of 14 year old, he really didn't know what to do. Cortana seeing how her friend was lost in what to do decided that it may be a good idea to give him a push in the right direction.

"John, you know this world, for what I have found, needs a little bit of help" Cortana said.

"What do you mean?" He said while taking of his helmet.

"Well this world is pretty messed up, for starters they have to deal with this creatures on daily basis, second the Faunus that I previously mention are treated as animals and they are not going to tolerated it any longer, an example of this is the White Fang; it was original an organization that tried to protect Faunus rights and change the way humans saw but when new leaders took control of the White Fang it turn into a terrorist group that attack that used force to obtain what they want and they are not afraid to hurt even innocents to achieve their goals, in fact it so bad the situation there is the probability of a civil war between humans and faunus and if a war explodes it would only made the Grimms more eager to attack and kill every single human and faunus they found and thirdly crime rate is growing not only because of the White Fang actions but many other criminals and figures in power are taking advantage of people's lack of knowledge or hate that exist humans and faunus to get what they want. John they need someone who actually knows how really the world is messed up and stop it while there still is a chance. They will need someone like you." Cortana said

John only looks at Cortana and sighed and then said "You know this maybe your craziest idea ever but you right, I swore to protect humanity from all threats outside or inside. This may not be the same humanity which I made that swore but even I will still uphold it and that includes faunus. Cortana tell me everything I need to know about this planet."

 **A/N: Well this is the first chapter of my first story that I had ever made. I had seen many Halo/RWBY crossover ideas with a lot of potential that are abandoned or simple the writer simply rushes his or her idea and doesn't do an understandable work or they finish throwing to the side a lot of things that could improve their stories. I don't want to be of those writers so I will ask for a little bit of help from those people with more experience to improve this and future stories that I made.**

 **One thing all should know is that I will not stay completely cannon to the RWBY story. Honestly I have seen stories were the plot is the same to that of the cannon story of RWBY only with some added to the mix but no big real difference. I will try to have a healthy combination between cannon and non-cannon and I will appreciate ideas from people that take a liking to the story. Also this chapter takes place 3 years before cannon RWBY starts.**

 **Another thing is that Chief will be stronger than several of the first year students in Beacon academy to the point that he could take on an entire team of hunters but only by using** _ **'Spartan Time'**_ **but the Chief is going to have some upgrades through the story that would allow him to fight against professional huntsman in equal ground.**

 **Finally is that there will not be pairings with the Chief, at least not now maybe in the closer future but like I said not now.**

 **Next chapter: The Chief is going to bust a meeting of the White Fang but leaving with no witnesses will not be as easy as he previously thought thanks to a certain bull faunus.**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 6 months since the Chief and Cortana had arrived to Remnant, during this time Cortana found that the majority of the Dawn's equipment could be salvage and began repairing it but because of their limited resources it would take a long time before the _'Dawn'_ could fly again.

Also the Chief found out that Cortana had reach the state of metastability, he was actually very surprise by this but he was glad that at least he would still have a friend to make him company, after all he had a very hard life and most of his friends were now dead or MIA (missing in action) and now he was in a unknown planet and he didn't know if he will ever see any of his friends or Brothers and sisters in arms that were still alive.

During these 6 months the Chief had also live a very complicate life. For starters Cortana had made him a civilian identity using the excuse that it would be good for him to try to live a normal life when he isn't wearing his armor. It was hard but in the end Cortana manage to convince him but he still disliked the idea; as a civilian he went by the name of John Mendez Halsey using surnames of his paternal figures when he was still recruit in boot camp. Second, because of how expensive it would be repairing the _'Dawn'_ and great part of the equipment aboard it, the Chief and Cortana needed a way to gain funds without raising any suspicions, so Cortana had the idea to create a company where they could sell products used in the UNSC and UEG but limiting themselves to not sell any military related equipment (except medicine and the models of the Warthog but obviously modified to look like the civilian variant). They call it _'Dawn industries'_ (the name was actually a joke from Cortana) but not many believed that the company was going to last long because first there technology didn't run on Dust and to Remnant Dust was everything, second because of their pro-faunus policy something very rare in several companies across Remnant and finally because the C.O. of the company wanted to remain completely anonymous. The last reason why his life had become very difficult it was because every time he made an appearance in his armor beating the crap out of criminals, terrorists and grimm, the media would always try to gain information and take pictures and videos of him and he didn't like the idea of several persons wanting to know who he is or trying to gain an interview with him so basically after he did his job he always tried to remove any evidence and get out of the area before the media could found him. In short he had a hard life but he chose to follow this kind of life and he regretted nothing.

-Night time, unknown forest in the outskirts of the Vale territory-

Right now we found the Chief hiding in the foliage, looking through the scope of a sniper rifle. If one asked why he was doing that, it was because he was spying on a meeting of the White Fang. Thanks to Cortana, the Chief discovered that one of the leaders that turned the White Fang into a terrorist group was going to make an appearance, so the Chief decided to take him out for good. Fortunately this was going to weaken the Fang and it would became easier to control for the authorities for a small time and also it may scare off more faunus from joining the Fang.

The Chief had to admit that the Fang was taking a lot of precautions there were several sentinels well equipped and armed to the teeth completely alert for anything that could represent any kind of risk, not their standard grunts that barely could put a fight and relayed on numbers to beat their opponents, but not even with all their preparations they could hope to stop a Spartan-II, not even their high senses or Remnant's best technology would be enough to detect the Chief.

The Chief was waiting patiently for his target analyzing the area and labeling the threat level of each White Fang member that could give him a problem so far in conjunct those who were stationed as sentinels could pose a medium level of threat, there were also a numerous amount of grunts but they will only pose a low level threat and multiple recruits and White Fang followers that will be running for their lives the moment they heard any shots.

A few moments later a small group of people arrived it was his target followed by six bodyguards, and two other persons that clearly weren't standard grunts, no they looked like they could hold their ground against an experienced huntsman; the first one was bulky man with a sleeveless black shirt over a sleeveless version of the White Fang jacket, black pants and a custom made grimm mask and he was carrying a chainsaw, in the Chief's eyes he alone could possess a medium to high threat level but it was the other one who bother the Chief; he was wearing a black jacket, with a red and white colored design in the left shoulder, over a red shirt, black pants and a custom made grimm mask and he was carrying a sword or a similar weapon inside a sheath that looked like a shotgun, he had red hair and two horns that looked like those that the bulls had in their head. Many would thing that it was the bulky guy would possess a bigger threat from the two but the Chief could tell that the red haired man was even more dangerous than the rest of the group combined.

"Chief, you think that one shot could be enough?" Cortana asked. She had told the Chief that the people on this world had something similar to energy shields but these were completely natural in origin. They were called aura and the strength of each one varies between person some could take a direct hit of a rocket launcher and come out without any wound, others could just barely stop a knife from digging itself in the body of a person. The moment the Chief learn what aura was, he knew that it would be a problem but Cortana had the theory that an active aura could enter a passive state, in other words it was still protecting a person from external harm but not just as strong like when a person was aware that he or she is in danger, they haven't had the chance to test said theory but Cortana really expected that her theory was right.

"Probably, his aura may stop the majority of the attack but if it is not strong enough, then his aura would not be able save him from this." Chief said while he lined up the rifle so it was pointing in the middle of the head of the leader of leader of the White Fang.

"And if that is not the case?" Cortana asked again

"Then we proceed with plan B: we bomb the area." The Chief said. The Chief truly meant what he said, if the first plan failed then he would have the White Fang shooting at him instead of being in a state of total confusion while the leader would have time to escape and no matter how skilled the Chief is, he would not be able to fight all of the White Fang members present and get out unharmed, in that case he decided to use a pair of Archer missiles they have been able to bring back online, to bomb the area. Yes it would be overkill using that level of fire power but the Chief didn't want to take any chances and it was fortunate that no one in Remnant had the technology necessary to track the trajectory of the missiles back to the place of origin, so he didn't need to worry from people trying to track him.

The Chief then took a breath, released the security of the rifle and the moment his target addressed the entire crowd, the Chief pulled the trigger of the rifle and in a moment everything became silent. It looked like the luck was in the side of the Chief once again because his target fell to the ground, death while a pool of blood formed around him from a hole that went front both sides of his head.

What followed next was pure chaos. Several White Fang recruits were in complete panic and some, with several grunts, returned their dinners, while some of the older members were in a state of complete shock not being able to understand what just happen.

The Chief seeing his work done decided to leave the area before the White Fang members started to try to find their leader's killer. Oh, if it was so easy.

-Adam P.O.V.-

He just like everyone else was shocked, yes he had expected, like everyone else, that someone will try to take down one of the current leaders of the Fang but he never expected that whoever made the attack will do it with so much easy. They had literally prepared for almost everything, grimm, huntsmen and huntresses, heck; they even went as far as hiding heavy weapons and whatever vehicles they got their hands on in case they sent a military force to try to take them down. But the idea of probably someone being able to bypass every bit of security they had put without anyone even noticing, he couldn't comprehend it.

He then started to look through the chaos that formed trying to find who killed their leader. He was about to give up when he notice a faint trail of smoke coming from deep in the forest and he also notice movement of something or someone moving away from the area.

Adam frowned and he gritted his teeth in anger. Whoever did this was not going to go away in one piece, in fact he was going to make sure that the person responsible for this will die here and he will bring his head back for this.

-Chief P.O.V.-

The Chief was moving as fast as he can, trying to not make as much noise as possible.

"You know, you really are lucky. If his aura was stronger we could have a problem." Cortana told him.

"We had a backup plan." Chief said.

"Yes we had one but seriously even if no one on Remnant is able to track our missiles back to the _'Dawn'_ that doesn't mean that they are not going to became aware that someone on this planet could bomb them from a safe distance and that they would be unable to do anything about it. In fact that would make them want to try to find us even harder and even if we are able to hide the _'Dawn'_ for a time, they would eventually found it and then we will have the entirety of Remnant on our backs and being honest we can't fight an entire planet by ourselves." Cortana said.

The Chief couldn't deny her claims; yes he had done the impossible almost on daily basis, he survived the entire Human-Covenant war, he had reenter a planet atmosphere with his armor as only means of protection and come out of that with minimal injuries, he had fight for entire days without a break when most would be on their backs for exhaustion or injuries that would cripple most, he destroyed several forerunners relics (In one of those cases he also destroyed the majority of the fleet of particular justice), he also indirectly was responsible to begin the civil war in the Covenant Empire heavily crippling it and he also was also responsible for stopping the Flood from consuming every single living being in the galaxy. But even with all of this, he was far from being invincible and this planet hold people that could go into a straight fight against a Spartan and had high chances of victory.

The Chief continue walking trying to keep his head start over the faunus that most probably were still trying to calm down those members who were in a state of panic or trying to find him in the nearby area of the meeting. But then, his instincts screamed at him to dodge and he move to side just barely dodging a shot that was meant to hit him in back. He then turned his head in the direction from where the shot came and saw the red haired faunus **(A/N: From here on I will refer to each character for their proper name, even if the Chief doesn't know them except when they are first mention in story)** ,holding his sheath-shotgun hybrid in his left hand while in his right hand he hold a katana, which its blade was red in color. The Chief only put his sniper rifle in the magnetic plate in the back of his armor and took a pair SMGs that were at his sides and aim them against Adam, while Adam just lowered his shotgun and took a ready position with his katana while he held his sheath close to him.

The Chief was the first to react, by shooting in full automatic mode both of his SMGs but Adam much to the Chief's annoyance started to deflect started to deflect all the bullets that were about to hit him with his katana while he approached against the Chief, meanwhile the Chief had twitching eye while he sarcastically thought _'_ Great, another Jedi-like guy' while remembering at the same time how several elites used their energy swords to deflect bullets **(A/N: If you want to know how the Chief knows about Star Wars the answer is simple: marines making some crude jokes when they found elites with the level of skill to deflect bullets with energy swords).**

When Adam got close enough to attack the Chief with his sword, he started unleash several slashes against the Chief that he blocked with his armored forearms, surprising Adam for a small instant because he normally could cut through metal with easy but the Chief's armor just barely receive damage and it was minimal but he recovered from his surprise and started to aim for the less armored part of the Chief's armor only for the Chief to block every single strike while also trying to gain an advantage by using some cheap shots from his shotgun-sheath that were render useless when it hit the Chief's energy shields but the Chief wasn't just defending every chance he got he would use his SMGs as makeshift clubs or will shot Adam at point blank range or throw insanely strong kicks that could kill most but Adam was very skilled and was able to dodge every strike or deflect the Chief's shots and he wasn't fast enough to dodge or block his aura will protect him and it was still holding strong.

They continue like this until the Chief tried to use a low sweep kick to bring Adam down but he dodged by jumping over the kick and the moment he landed Adam throw a kick of his own aimed to the Chief's head but he dodged by stepping backwards but Adam used the monument of his failed kick to swing aimed to the Chief's neck but he dodge by bending his back backwards and then the Chief used the monument of his last movement to do a back flip kick that connected with Adam's lower jaw making Adam take a couple of steps back with a lot of blood coming out of his mouth his aura was still there but that last attack literally took a lot out of his aura but before he could recover the Chief started to deliver a beat down on Adam, first he hit Adam in the gut making cough blood and then he grabbed Adam's head and slam it against his knee cracking but not destroying his mask but definitely broking his nose, he then deliver several hits to Adam chest and shortly a kick to Adam's side that probably could have broken a rib or two and the Chief finish the beat down with a spinning roundhouse kick to Adam's chest, lunching him through the air and landed on his back.

Surprising enough Adam was able to stand up even with all of his injures, he then put his katana again in his sheath but he didn't leave the handle of his katana, this confused the Chief until Adam started to give a red glow and he notice a small smirk in Adam's bloody face full of malice. The Chief related that this must be Adam's semblance so not wanting to take any risk, he aimed his SMGs but he was rewarded with a click indicating that his guns were depleted and for how Adam glow was growing he was not going to have time to change weapon or recharge, so he took a deep breath while closing his eyes and releasing his weapons, he then release the breath he took and open his eyes again just to see Adam about to try and cut him with his Katana, most people would only notice a blur before falling to the ground dead but the Chief wasn't mast people he could see every detail but of how the blade was nearing against him but in his eyes it was moving to slow. This was the Chief's trump card, the Spartan Time. And before the blade could cut through the Chief, he stopped it by catching the blade by the flat side between his two hands catching Adam off guard because no one had ever try doing something like that to stop his attack, some would foolish try to block the attack others tried to dodge but this was the first time someone tried to catch his katana and not only the Chief tried but he succeeded in catching it in his first try.

The Chief then expertly redirect the katana stabbing it against the ground and put all of his strength in punch directed against the flat side of the katana breaking it in two, surprising Adam even more and before Adam could react he received a front kick to the chest that send him flying against a tree.

The Chief only stared at Adam's beaten form before taking his SMGs and started to reload them, he then aimed one of his gun against Adam but before he was able to shoot, White Fang grunts and veterans appear and start to shoot against the Chief. Now the rifles the Fang were using, individually, wouldn't deplete the Chief's energy shield to fast (unless they were using dust rounds, which wasn't the case here) but they were many White fang members and the veterans were actually good shooters in comparison to the normal grunts and because of who came to the meeting there was a lot of them, so they forced the Chief to take cover while he returned fire from his cover.

While this was happening the lieutenant (the bulky faunus) with the chain saw got near Adam while White fang veterans carrying heavy weapons gave them cover fire.

"Adam, are you alright?" The lieutenant asked.

Adam tried to answer back only to cough some blood.

The lieutenant released a curse and then he took a radio he had and said "Bring a bullhead with medical assistance." He then looked at a pair of White Fang members and said/order "You two get over here and help me take him out of the line of fire." Those two members just nodded and did as they were told, then moments later a bullhead arrived and everyone started to live the area leaving the Chief alone while he watch how the bullhead leaved the area.

"Cortana." Chief said.

"Yes, Chief." She answered back.

"What can you tell me about this Adam person?" He asked.

"On it." She said, then a moment later she spoke again "Ok, there is not a lot about him but for what I gather he grew in the White Fang and when this changed from being a peaceful organization to a group of terrorist he became one of his most dangerous members and one of the raising figures between the new generation of the Fang, he already was an extremist even before the Fang became the terrorist group it is today and he is highly wanted in several parts of the world. He is also very skilled and very few have been able to fight against him and survived and even fewer actually won on those fights but he normally eludes confrontations with persons that are actually capable of defeating him in a straight fight. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think that we will meet again in the future and I want to be ready for our next match" Chief said while putting his SMGs in his the magnetic plates at his sides and started to leave before anything else happened.

If the Chief knew, he would fine he was right and this battle will only one of many more battles to come between this two that will rock the entirety of Remnant to its core, a fierce rivalry was born from this battle and it would not stop until one remain standing.

 **Chapter done.**

 **A/N: Now sorry to anyone if they feel like I under power Adam in the fight but I based myself on what I know about this two, in the case of the Chief I know for a fact that he is stronger than Adam and more durable even when Adam has his Aura to protect him but the Chief armor has survived atmospheric re-entry in more than one occasion without counting intense firefights that had lasted for days, the Chief also has almost 30 years of battle experience, in which he had to fight opponents that could keep up with him or even surpass him, forcing the Chief to become stronger in order to survive the war. In the other case, Adam is very skilled with his katana to the point to be able to deflect bullets but it has been show that in the Halo verse there are Elites capable of the same feat, second his Aura indeed increases his strength but I doubt that he could lift tons over his head like a Spartan (mainly those from generation II), third his Aura maybe is more durable than energy shields but I don't think that it recharges at the same rate in which energy shields recharge and I highly doubt that someone has an aura strong enough to survive atmospheric reentry. Also it is said that when a Spartan fights in CQC it looks like a blur for how fast they move, also the Chief once was able to dodge a shot from point blank range by an ODST and finally the Spartan time allows a Spartan to see everything in slow motion, it was said that in this state the Chief once basically slapped a missile that was aimed against him, so honestly I can see him stopping Adam's katana even when this was enhanced by Adam's semblance.**

 **In the end the Chief almost held the advantage in most categories and Adam is lucky to have been able to keep up for a time but in the end the Chief won but don't worry this lose will only help Adam to grow stronger in the future.**

 **Also sorry if the fighting scene wasn't that good but I will try to improve.**

 **Now I will answer reviews you send me (Just for you now I will not always do this and I will not always answer every single review if this story becomes more popular):**

 **To StelarToe6133: you say that that you were confused because the Chief was 14 years old again well the answer to that is: a) Because the anomaly in which they enter somehow return him to the age of 14. b) Because of what I have planned ahead of this story.**

 **To TheDeathly-Z: No she is not going rampant; I think I already made that point clear in the first chapter.**

 **TheFishKing: In the Halo wikia and other sources of information says that he received the augmentations at the age of 14 years old and romantic relationships in Spartans-II are possible example: Maria-062.**

 **To Primus1661 and BrutusSilentium: Thanks I try to make this a good story but it is not easy.**

 **To darkromdemon: I expect this good enough after all this my first story and if you know how could I improve my fighting scenes please tell me.**

 **Zero: You will have to wait until the story is more develop.**

 **GiveMeButter: Thanks and his armor looks like in Halo 4 in my opinion that is the more badass design the Chief's armor has received.**

 **Also I will try to upload more chapters before summer ends for me and I don't have a lot of time, the moment I return to school expect large time lines before I'm able to update. If I'm lucky, uploading a new chapter will only take me one or two weeks but no promises.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I keep forgetting the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Halo neither RWBY**

It has been a year since the Chief and Adam fought for the very first time and during this year they encounter each other in battle several occasions and always their battles finish with a lot of collateral damage, for example the two once battle in the docks of the kingdom of Vale where one of the Schnee company's dust cargo was been downloaded, the battle result in docks blowing up leaving the wide eyed and running away from the area before the authorities have arrived. How this happen, the answer is simple the Chief missed a shot that accidently activated the dust inside a container and started a chain reaction the explosion was so strong that almost half the city was able to saw it. It was so bad that the Chief and Adam agreed to forget about their battle for a time and escape while they still have time. Cortana wouldn't stop teasing the Chief for an entire week; fortunately no one was able to discover that the Chief was responsible for the incident.

Also during one of their battles he found that Adam took on a partner to help him in some of the mission he took. Her name is Blake Belladonna; she is a cat faunus that wears a black buttoned vest over a white sleeveless undershirt that showed part of her midriff, white shorts, black-purple stocking that begins at her hips, black boots and a black bow that covered her cat ears and as weapon she used was a Katana that could transform into a kusarigama and it was also a pistol and her sheath could also be used as sword for dual wielding but she is not as skilled as Adam is but the fact that she can give Adam some help in the fights that Chief and Adam held had make it tougher for him because instead in putting his whole attention in one single target he had to watch out for a second threat and she was hard to hit thanks to her semblance that allow her to make some kind clone to take the hit that was meant for her.

Also he has was the number one enemy of the underworld many criminals like Roman Torchwick feared him because he was highly brutal when dealing with criminals most of them arrived to the hospital before being throw to prison and many had nightmares of him because he was restless when he hunted them down and many had put bounties over his head but many of the mercenaries that went after him returned in body bags. And he was not only feared in the underworld but many politicians and the heads of many important companies across Remnant, also were afraid of him because in several times he had exposed their crimes that ranged from deals with criminal figures to abuse and even forms of slavery of faunus population, making the people of Remnant scream for their heads and provoking the closing of several important companies, the one of the few companies that still operated at full capacity was the ' _Schnee Dust Company'_ thanks to its many deal with the governments of the kingdoms of Remnant, large amounts of money and that dust still was a primary source of energy in the planet.

Also _'Dawn Industries'_ even for being a relative new company in the industry it was growing surprisingly fast, most of the staff were normally faunus that have shown a great degree of skills but no company manage by human hands wanted to hire them, so when _'Dawn Industries'_ many where glad to finally have a work place in which they were accepted. There are, also, several human employees but most of them were tolerant to faunus or supporters. Many of the reasons why also the company was winning so much support are because of one their medical technology, mainly the flash cloning technology. When this was first introduced in the medical field, no one that had lose a limb or was cripple in a certain way, could believe that there was a way to recover that part of their bodies with almost no risk. Another reason is because in the engineering field, many of the products they release outdid most of the dust based products. That didn't mean that dust was being devaluated but many of the big companies feared that in a near future that maybe the case, fortunately for them _'Dawn Industries'_ still refused to do military equipment and dust was a big player in that last field. Also _'Dawn Industries'_ was known for how they supported faunus population, an example of that are the donations made to faunus groups leaving in the misery so they are able to get proper living conditions. Many faunus were glad for the appearance of _'Dawn Industries'_ and had send from time to time gratitude message to the company. But sadly it was also target by several extremist that disliked both faunus and faunus supports and if that wasn't enough several rival companies have tried to steal all of their work. Fortunately, the security was able to stop any try to steal their work and any terrorist attempts from any extremist group. One thing was for sure and it was that _'Dawn Industries'_ had arrived to stay.

 **-Forward Unto Dawn, hangar bay-**

Right now we find John **(A/N: I will call him John when he is not wearing his armor or at least his helmet)** doing his new hobby repairing the vehicles aboard the _'Dawn'._ Right now he was repairing a warthog when an atlesian-knight 130 got near him while the John gave them the back but instead of attacking John or trying to capture him, it said "Sir here is the drink you ask me."

"Thanks." John said, while grabbing the drink without looking at the atlesian-knight. One would ask why an atlesian-knight would be working for John, the answer is simple John stole several atlesian-knights 130 and Cortana reprogram them to help them in repairing the _'Dawn'_ and as security force, Cortana also made them several improvements, like better armor and weapons and also she improve their battle abilities and tactics and skills in hand to hand combat, originally an atlesian-knight would not stand a chance against even veteran living soldiers much less against a huntsman or someone with the skills of a huntsman and they would rely on numbers to beat enemies with superior skills and weapons, now the modified atlesian-knights in possession of the Chief and Cortana had the level of skills of veteran ODSTs, still not enough to beat huntsmen alone but they could put an actual fight, in fact the modified version of Cortana was even better than the next generation of atlesian-knights that Atlas was in the process of making (The AK 200).

Just before John could return to repairing the Warthog another AK-130 came running and said "Sir, Cortana request your presence in the observation deck."

"I'll be there in a moment." John answer back. When he arrived at the observation deck, he found Cortana giving him the back, with several holographic blueprints and situation status, working on several projects to improve their arsenal and the repairs of the _'Dawn',_ she then just waved her hands over the holograms making them disappear and turn to look at John.

"John, I need to talk with you." She said.

"So, what do you need?" John asked.

"Well, lately you have been target by several groups not just the White Fang and the big names in the underworld but also by government and several military groups like the Atlas army commanded by General Ironwood, without mentioning that several huntsmen had also decided to hunt you down." Cortana said.

"I know but I don't think that this conversation is to remind me. Am I right?" John said.

"Yes you are right. I call you here to show you some of the many projects I have been working lately to give you a better chance against some of the foes you will probably face in the future." She then activated a hologram showing him blueprints of the MJOLNIR power assault armor giving details about the armor and then she said "I have been working in a way to improve your armor to give you an edge in combat, first the armor will have available all the armor abilities create by both the UNSC and the Covenant, like overshield, the bubble shield, active camouflage, everything. It is not going to be really difficult and maybe I will have it ready in a week but is the second upgrade where there will be a problem."

"Why?"

"Well the second upgrade is supposed to give your armor the necessary push to go beyond its own limits. I call it overdrive mode, simple but it gives at least a general idea of what is supposed to do. In theory when overdrive mode is activated it will increase almost 4 times your lifting strength IN armor, for example if you already are capable to lift 5 tons over your head, then you should be able to lift 20 tons in overdrive mode. Second it will increase the strength of your energy shields almost 3 times and made them EMP proof. Third it will increase your top speed, in armor, by 2 and I mean your top speed of 105 k/h. But the problem is that something like that will put a lot of stress in both the armor and your body and it will be extremely difficult to make such an upgrade." Cortana explained.

"Then what are you planning to do?" John asked.

"Well, I actually had made a way to made the armor more capable of tolerating that kind of stress and a way to prevent your body from sustaining severe injuries and we are capable of buying the majority materials necessary for making such an upgrade or produce them but several of the other materials will be unable to acquire them by normal means. The materials that I'm talking about are military grade that only the military is able to obtain and the main military in this planet comes from the kingdom of Atlas and we both know how much they want to get their hands on our own equipment." Cortana said.

"So, let me get this straight. You want me, to raid one the bases of Atlas which is probably going to be filled with soldiers, combat robots, mechs and probably one or more huntsmen ready to engage any threat that comes close to the base. Compared with some of the places where I have been, it sounds like walk in the park." John said.

"Also, I want you to raid a specific Atlas base, where the top scientists in Atlas are making their latest and most important project yet." Cortana said, while displaying a map of the world and marking the location of said base.

"Which is?" John asked.

"Atlas is doing a new kind of android but is not your common AK or something along the lines, no what they are making is an android that is meant to look like a human and learn to act as one, meant for infiltration missions and capable of using aura." Cortana said, surprising John.

"Wait, doesn't aura is just limited to living beings? Excluding the Grimm" John asked.

"Yes but for what I have gathered they want to make a form of synthetic life and they will put an A.I. capable of evolving the more it interacts with humans and capable of a form of freewill, that doesn't oversteps its own parameters." Cortana said.

"Well it's good you told me, but why do we need to raid that base specific?" John said.

"Well, I want to know more in detail how they develop that project, because majority of the information is in an isolated computer that I couldn't access from here." Cortana said. John still couldn't understand why she wanted so badly to know everything about this project until it downed on him.

"You want a body. Am I right?" John said.

Cortana just release a nervous laugh only to sigh and said. "Yes, I want a body; I really wanted to have the ability to experience the real world in a more human way and still have all of my abilities as an A.I. and when I found about this I thought that this maybe the chance I was waiting for."

John only sighed and shook his head and said "I'll do it. Besides I only have to enter that base and remain undetected and if I'm discovered I will only have to destroy any evidence showing that I was there. Right?"

"Yes but I also had something special so Atlas doesn't find it was you and you will not have to waste time destroying evidence." Cortana said.

"What is it?" John asked. Cortana didn't answer she just simply displayed a new hologram in front of John, who gained a deadpan look on his face and said "You are kidding right?" She just smiled nervously, making John understand that she wasn't kidding at all. "Cortana you had a lot of crazy ideas in your life but this, by far surpasses every single of those ideas." She just shrugged. John only sighed not believing that he was going to agree to this "Fine."

 **-Outskirts of a forest near the Atlas's base, nighttime-**

"Chief, why are you wearing that cloak? It is enough we the modified holographic disguise I made and the voice modifier." Cortana complain.

"Because, I don't like the idea of walking looking like this." Chief said, his voice sounding deeper than normal, while lowering the hood of his cloak. Instead of looking like he normally looks (in his armor), he look like a brute, no literally like a brute of the Human-Covenant war wearing the standard armor that a brute will carry colored blue, he also was carrying some modified dust rifles with blades coming from the forward part of the guns and they packed more punch than normal dust rifles.

"Come on, it's not like we want you to give more reasons to the world, to come guns blazing for you. Besides the disguise is perfect no one will think that an 8 foot tall gorilla, using dust based weaponry that creates chaos whenever he is in a fight, will be related to robot-looking soldier, that was responsible of bringing down several criminals and corrupted politicians and many other shadowy figures across the world and that it was confirmed that none of his weapons uses any form of dust." Cortana said.

"And I still don't like it." Chief said simply while putting again the hood over his head.

"Fine, your choice." Cortana said. She then said "Okay, let's first review the plan. First we need to pass through the walls of the base completely undetected. Second, we will proceed to the inner yard, where probably there will be a lot of vehicles and mechs ready for combat."

"I'm going to put several charges of C-12 to blow up the majority of their equipment but leaving some bullheads untouched, so we are able to escape during the confusion." Chief said.

"Once inside the base, upload me in the nearest terminal so I'm able to open a path for you and help by keeping a constant status of what is happening in the base and also I'm going to reprogram some AKs so they help you moving the stuff we came for." Cortana continued.

"I will remove any witnesses without killing any of them, in the case that the entire base gets wind about my presence, we abort the mission and if necessary, I will eliminate anyone who stands in my way." Chief said.

"Also I will cut off the energy in the base and make it look like an accident; I will buy you as much time as I can before anyone starts suspecting that it wasn't an accident. If we are lucky I could probably buy you at least 20 minutes max, 10 if we are not so lucky." Cortana informed the Chief

"So, when do we begin?" Chief asked.

"Right about…" Cortana said, and then the lights of the base went out and Cortana said "Now."

The Chief then sprinted nearing the walls of the base silently, the only noise that could be heard were those from the guards complaining about the lights or in complete confusion of why lights went out with the majority of the systems in the base. When the Chief was near enough the wall, he used an especial rappelling hook capable of holding his weight. When he neared the edge a guard look over wall exactly over he was climbing the wall but before the guard had any time to react, the Chief punch him in the face and shortly grabbed said guard by the neck and throw him over the wall.

Once over the wall the Chief started running across it knocking any guard and silently destroying any AK that crossed his path and hiding them from view, until he reached the closest stairs he could found, he then looked across the exterior of the base seeing several AK patrols and guards trying to figure out what happen with lights, while others continue to guard their posts even with the lack of light, and a few were searching flash lights. There were also several vehicles and mechs, mainly bullheads and several spider droids and many dust containers and weapons through the place.

The Chief then started to put C-12 in several vehicles, dust craters and mechs in ways so that no one could see them, while avoiding any patrols and guards in his way but he made sure to leave some bullheads near the entrance of the base were left untouched, so he could escape in one of them. Once done he neared the main entrance of the base and put his hand over the console near the door, downloading Cortana inside the console and making him able to get inside the base.

Once inside, Cortana informed him that general Ironwood had send and specialists to ensure the safety of the project and that she had received training as a huntress, she also told him that the main lab was located underground and that he now had 7 minutes before the systems of the base were back online. The Chief then proceeded to the laboratory of the base without alerting any guards and knocking down a few but stopped when he passed by the main armory. Seeing that he still had some C-12 with him, he put what was left inside the armory, hidden from prying eyes and continued his way to the main laboratory.

He then arrived to an elevator that will take him underground where the main laboratory was located. When he entered, Cortana said to him "Chief, times up, now the security system of the base is completely online, you better be careful."

"Roger" He said.

"Chief there is a team of Atlas soldiers coming to the elevator with Ironwood's specialist, so get ready." Cortana warned the Chief, who just nodded while preparing both of his rifles, waiting for the moment the doors to open and all hell broke loose in the base.

 **-With the Atlas team-**

The Atlas team was composed by 4 AK-130 and 6 Atlas soldiers walking into two parallel lines flanking the leader of the group, a tall young woman with white hair tied in a bun, with the exception of a few fangs covering the right side of her face, light-blue colored eyes, wearing a female variant of uniform wear by high ranking members of the Atlas army **(A/N: IN my opinion).** This was Winter Schnee, eldest daughter of the current head of _'Schnee Dust Company'_ and one of general Ironwood's top specialists.

Winter was thinking on what happen so far, she was send by Ironwood to make sure the secret project, in which the top scientist of Atlas were working on, was secure but she was not told what this secret project was about, yet, but she knew that it was important and that it was for the best that no one got their hands on it. So when the energy went off in the majority of the base (The lab had a backup energy source), she knew that something was wrong, they told her that it was just an accident but her gut told her otherwise, so the moment the energy returned to the base she was going to investigate the incident.

She was expecting many things. First, that this was another try of some terrorist group, mainly the White Fang, to steal technology and weapons to improve their arsenal. Second, that some incompetent soldier did something stupid that cut off the energy (and she had a lot of experience with the last one, in several different cases). Third, the Spartan that lately have been one of the major discussion topics had started to see Atlas as a threat because, lately Atlas had tried to catch him in many occasions and now he wanted to return the favor. What she didn't expect is that the moment the elevators doors opened, seeing an almost 8 foot tall man, if it was even a man, wearing a brown cloak covering his entire from, pointing against her and her group a pair of rifles with short, curved blades in the end of both rifles.

The moment she saw the intruder and his guns aimed at them she said the first thing that crossed her mind and that was " **TAKE COVER!"** The moment those words left her mouth, did the intruder open fire against them at the same time she duck for cover, taking down the AK-130 and knocking out of the fight a soldier that wasn't fast enough to follow her command but not kill him.

She was completely caught off guard by her attacker but when she recovered she growl for letting her guard down, she then turned to see at her remaining soldiers, only to see them get mauled down in just second with very precise shots, none lethal but enough to take them out of the fight. It didn't pass more than 10 seconds in the fight and she already could see that the intruder was highly skilled, however he was, he was able to elude the entire security of the base until this point and took out her entire team in seconds flat, so she needed to be careful with this intruder.

She then took her saber and charged against the intruder (Chief) using her glyphs to increase her speed or block the bullets coming in her direction. When she was in range she tried to stab the Chief through the chest but he dodged by turning his body to the right, she then slashed in the Chief's direction who jumped back to dodge the slash and he unleashed another burst of bullets in her direction but she dodged by using her glyphs and charged once more against the Chief.

 **-Chief P.O.V.-**

The Chief had to admit that Winter was very skilled in combat and also incredible fast and those glyphs of her could give him a problem. He have heard about that semblance in particular, that it was a hereditary semblance possessed by blood members of the Schnee family and those glyphs could be used for many things, one of the most surprising abilities that one could use with those glyphs was to invoke appearance of past enemies like beowulfs or other things, that helped the summoner in battle, in his personal opinion she could be near the same level of skill as Adam and Adam lately have become even more skilled in some occasions he almost landed a fatal blow on the Chief but Chief's luck seemed to have no limit because he was able to escape each of those times from receiving said blows.

The Chief parried Winter's blade with the blades of his rifles and proceeded to kick her in the gut but her semblance stop any physical damage she should have received, she then proceeded to separate her saber in to two, one smaller than the other, and resumed her fight with the Chief by thrusting forward one of her sabers against the Chief neck but the Chief deflect it by hitting the saber with his gun, he then aimed his other rifle against Winter's head but she ducked before he could fire and proceeded to try to slash the Chief from his right hip to his left shoulder. The key word being try because he jumped back in the last second and then he aimed both of his rifles against Winter and fire but she used her glyphs to increase her speed, so she was able to dodge and charged forward trying another stab again the Chief in the face but he turn his body right dodging the stab but his cloak didn't escape the stab, making Winter take off the cloak from the Chief fortunately he still have his holographic disguise active.

 **-Winter P.O.V.-**

Winter's reaction could be found comical her eyes widen to impossible proportions and her lower jaw was threatening to fall to the ground, she never in her life had expected that the intruder would resemble so closely to a gorilla, at first she thought he was a faunus but she rapidly discarded the idea. She have seen many times faunus and while they have animalistic features, it was their human features the ones which dominated not like the creature she was fighting against, which was the complete opposite, and unless this a new variant of faunus that have never been seen before, this creature could mean that there is possible another intelligent specie in Remnant (Oh, if she knew).

But right now nothing of that matter until she eliminated or captured the intruder but it was proving to be incredible skilled and her stamina, while bigger than what it was expected from a Schnee, it was starting to run low against this guy who looked like it could keep going on with the fight, so trying to gain a small breathing room she summoned a small flock of nevermores to distract the Chief. Now, that would normally take a lot of energy but Winter have been practicing and it wasn't a lot of nevermores, so it didn't take a lot out of her, so she had an small time to recover.

 **-Chief P.O.V.-**

The Chief right now was trying to kill the summoned nevermores and it was frustrating, to him it was like trying to fight a horde of Drones that were smaller and faster and they weren't packed in groups making it more difficult. The saving grace was that they didn't do a lot of damage. He could have ignored them but they keep getting in his eye sight making difficult locating his true target.

When he finally got rid of the last nevermore he saw Winter charge at him but he dodged by spinning his body in 180° to the right making Winter not only miss him but also to overshot her attack but in the middle of the spin he raised one of his rifles and slash against Winter's back while also pulling the trigger of his rifle, and while her weakened aura was successful in stopping the bullets it wasn't as successful with the slash but fortunately it wasn't deep the injury but it would slow her down but she didn't care and tried another slash against the Chief with her shorter saber but the Chief counter it with a kick directed against said saber making Winter loss her grip of her secondary saber and probably breaking her hand in the process. She only grit her teeth train to not shout in pain and then she then used her glyphs to escape another barrage from the Chief's rifles and in a last attempt to take him down she summoned a glyph and charged at the Chief at an insane speed that many would not have seen her coming, but sadly for her the Chief was more than ready to dodge her attack and not only he dodge her but he also grabbed her by the wrist and launcher face first against a wall, denting said wall and breaking Winter's nose in the process without mentioning that also completely knocking her out.

The Chief stared at his work until he heard groans coming from behind he turned to see a soldier crawling his way to a radio, so he neared the man and kicked the radio out his hand but not before the soldier was midway saying the word 'Intruder' through it and the Chief then stomped the man's face but only destroying part of the helmet and probably cracking part of his skull but not killing him.

"Well you really did a mess here" Cortana said.

"They were going to get on my way" Chief simply said while he recovered his cloak and put it again.

"Well for your information the entire base started to get into lockdown, not like it will do a lot to stop you, but every single soldier and AK in the base now knows that someone got inside of the base but right now I'm stopping them from discovering your position." Cortana said.

"Good." Chief said but before he continued, he thought about something and asked "Cortana, have you already reprogrammed those AKs?"

"Yes Chief a group is already in the main lab but they won't blow their cover until you give the order and another is in the yard, ready to give you cover fire and taking out any tracking devices that maybe in the bullheads we already selected for our escape." She said. He only nodded.

While he continued his way down the lab opening any security doors with the help of Cortana. When he arrived at the lab doors and said "Cortana give the order to AKs inside the lab to take down any guards without killing them the moment I get inside."

"Roger, Chief" Cortana said with mock salute.

When he entered the guards inside tried to shot him only for the AKs to restrain them and taking hostage any scientist inside. One screamed "What is the meaning of this?"

The Chief only stared at the man and said "We only hacked the system and took control of every single AK inside the room and now they work for me." He then looked at some AKs that were finish restraining some guards and said "Okay, you already now for what we came for, so start collecting everything."

The AKs only saluted and started to take all the material the Chief and Cortana needed, meanwhile the Chief uploaded Cortana in the computers of the lab without anyone noticing and moments later took her out of the system. When the AKs finish they started to make their way to the bullheads sadly it was a slow the movement of the group because of the quantity of material and one than other patrol that crossed their path, so the Chief detonated the bombs inside the armory putting the soldiers attention in putting out the fire that now was spreading through the base.

They shortly arrived to the main door of the base which was closed and in the other side there were several soldiers and AKs and mechs ready to take out the Chief and his group.

"Cortana, how is the situation?" Chief asked.

"Well every single soldier is in maximum alert and there is actually some Atlas air ships coming this way. So pretty bad I will say but the fire from the armory, catch the attention of a big group of soldiers and now they are trying to put down the flames. Also you better get ready because there is a small army in the other side of the door." Cortana said.

"Tell the AKs that are in the other side of the door to attack the moment the explosions occur and to get ready those bullheads for takeoff." Chief said while grabbing a detonator. The moment Cortana told him the AKs were ready, was when he activated the detonator and all hell broke loose.

 **-Moments later, Winter P.O.V.-**

Winter just woke up from the beating she received, at the sound of screaming and chaos coming from a nearby radio. She then placed her hand below her nose, at the feeling of something running down her nose only to see that it was blood. She then took the radio and said "What is the situation?" She only received mixed answers with more screaming, unable to make sense of the situation. She then ordered "Shut up and someone explain what's happening!" Now the several cries and scream ceased for a moment.

She then heard "Ma'am the situation is pure chaos, with have several wounded and many fire are spreading through the base. Fortunately we were able to control some of the worst fires and no one we have found is dead, only in injured but however attacked the base escaped, in some our bullheads, with a lot of equipment and several of our AKs and we are unable to track them because they disable all tracking devices."

"Wait what do you mean with several of our AKs?" Winter asked, obviously confused as how or why someone will steal AKs.

"We don't know how but somehow the intruder was able to hack several of our AKs and put them against us when he was escaping, several AKs following him." The man answer.

"But how? Atlas has some of the most powerful security systems, how could someone have hacked them?" Winter said surprised while at the same time making a mental note to tell General Ironwood to upgrade the security system of the AKs-200, so something like that didn't happen again.

"I don't know. I'm a soldier not a scientist" The soldier said.

"Fine. Just try to put everything in control; I need to contact the General." Winter said.

"Roger that ma'am."

The moment Winter contacted Ironwood (who was in Vale talking with Ozpin) and told him about the attack on the base and how they were unable to stop the intruder, Winter would have wished to have turn off her communicator because Ironwood's screams of rage were heard from Vale to Atlas and almost deafened anyone who was in close range of his screams.

 **-Outside of the Forward Unto Dawn, 7 months later-**

After the successful raid on the Atlas base, Cortana put herself and several modified AKs immediately on improving the Chief's armor and also beginning to construct a body for her using the data she acquire (and improve to her own specifications) from the Atlas. Normally the Chief would have been unable to go in mission for the lack of his armor and the BDUs of ODST and marine would not give enough protection against some of the things, he faced since his arrival to the planet. Fortunately he found a complete set of MJOLNIR Mk-V, to be more specific his old Mk-5 he thought, that they would have scraped his old armor for how much damage it received during the events of Installation 04, but it seems that they repaired completely and while not as advanced as the Mk-VI it still could get the job done.

Now Cortana have finish the improvements to the MJOLNIR Mk-VI and were about to make the first tests to the armor.

"Well Chief your armor is ready but I will advise that you take it slowly, right now your armor overdrive mode is locked as a safety measure so you don't overshot yourself by accident" Cortana said.

"How do I unlock it?" Chief asked.

"First you must release the safety measures that keeps the overdrive mode locked, shortly after you will receive a last warning, in which you will have the option to not activated it or activate it the moment you activate it, you will be already in overdrive mode. One thing you must know is that the moment you activate it you will be unable to use the armor abilities, the reason of this is because overdrive mode consumes a lot of energy and it will take time for your armor for recharging completely after using it. It won't take you out of a fight but still, I don't recommend you to continue straight forward, instead find some cover and give time to your armor to recharge." Cortana said.

"Got it." Chief said. He then did as Cortana told him and activated overdrive mode and started to test it. The results were incredible, in terms of speed the Chief was unable to arrive to Cortana's previous estimated of almost 210 Km/h; he still achieved a speed of almost 172 Km/h and without tearing his Achilles heels. In terms of lifting strength, he was able to lift over 20 tons over his head, something really impressive even for a Spartan. Finally, the strength of the shields indeed were 3 times stronger than normal and EMPs were almost useless against them, only a really powerful EMP with the strength to take out the energy a small city could surpass the shields strength. In summary, anyone would have a hard time taking down the Chief if he ever used overdrive mode.

"Chief another thing you need to know is that overdrive mode has a duration time of 10 minutes. So you better finish whatever battle you found yourself in, before the time runs out and also you can't use overdrive mode for almost 12 hours after using it, so you better use it carefully." Cortana warned.

"Thanks for telling me. Besides, how is the creation of your new body going?" Chief asked.

"Quite well it will be ready for testing in a month or 2." She answer back.

"So, what are you planning to do with your new body?" Chief asked while he started to remove his helmet.

"Well, I wanted to use the opportunity to interact with the world the way humans do, one would think that wouldn't be possible with a robotic body but the way Atlas planned to create this new type of android, it was for it to have the possibility to see everything from a more human perspective. Also, if you agreed, I'm going to become the face of _'Dawn Industries'_." Cortana said.

"Why?" John asked with a raised eyebrow. As far as he knew their company was doing quite well, yes from time to time they had one than another problem but nothing to big that they weren't able to solve.

"Because many are starting to demand to meet with the head of the company and it won't leave a good impression that the owner of one of the most important companies is discover to be a 16 years old, even if he is more mature than his current age or doesn't look like that age, and also dealing with this sort of things is not your strongest skill." Cortana said.

John couldn't deny that, he was more of a person that solved his problems with a gun than with words. And why did Cortana have to put when she made his civilian profile that he was 14 years old? He could still easily pass for someone older but then he remembered that she convince him that she will put that age, if he didn't made a name that followed Remnant's naming system.

"Also it doesn't help that there is rumors that the company is related to us (which it is but we keep denying that). It will only a matter of time before more people starts targeting the company and even more if we keep hitting many of the corrupt companies on Remnant. Seriously, the ' _Schnee Dust Company'_ has a grudge against us, the sizes of Covenant CAS-class assault carrier, because; one, we are starting to kick them out of the market and two, because whenever we expose some of their crimes to the public, we make them look bad and making them lose a large amount of support from the public." Cortana said.

"Okay, just make sure to not do anything drastic." John said. But before they could continue one of their AKs came running were they were doing the test fields of the improvements of John's armor.

"Sir we have reports of a heavy concentration of grimms in a village outside the borders of the kingdom of Vale, they need immediately assistance or they would be overrun."

"Prepare a pelican, heavy weaponry and several medical supplies. We are going in!" Chief said while putting his helmet back over his head and running to the nearest hangar bay of the ' _Dawn'._

 **End of the Chapter**

 **Well I expect you to like this new chapter and sorry if I took long is because I need to get ready to return to my studies and these last days were a lot of trouble for me.**

 **If you think that what I did to improve the Chief's improvements to his armor are a little bit too much, then don't worry because he will limit to this for a long time and he will not always use it in all of his battles, if I do another improvement to the Chief then it will take a long time before I do that. Also the armor abilities while the Chief has them all in a single armor he is forced to use only one at the time and they need to recharge like in the games. If you ask for Spartan abilities, I like to think about them as skills that all Spartan have even before they were first introduced in the Halo universe. In other words the Chief has them since the very beginning.**

 **Also, don't you will agreed that saying Atlesian Knights is a mouthful, in my opinion is more easy to just call them AKs instead of saying the full name**

 **Now the reviews:**

 **EdminReb, aligator4, Epic tea drinker and AnimeA55Kicker: good that you like the story.**

 **RedShirt047: All you said has valid points, the first two I will try to explain them in detail later on in the story, the beta I don't know man. I'm really new in this community I don't know how to get a beta and an editor and the last point give it time is not like I'm going to pair the Chief with anyone yet.**

 **Six samurai of dragon order: I was actually trying to say that. That it a lot of time for Aura to recharge.**

 **Mandalore the Freedom: Thanks to your advices if you notice or anyone else notice something I could improve please tell me and yes I will try to explain things in more detail in future chapters maybe do chapters meant to explain things better and the death of Freedom Guard is something sad. I actually read some of his stories and they were excellent.**

 **Agent California: Good thing you liking this story so far and I expect you that what I put previously will answer if I was going to put the Spartan abilities.**

 **Pinkiepierocks: Give it time but I promise that you will see the Chief fighting Salem (unless something happens and I finish being unable to continue this story)**

 **Lieutenant Tyler-B312: I didn't know about that Spartan, if that was the case then I will have used him as an example.**

 **Guest (I will call you Steve): I think it was in the comic but I'm not sure, I haven't found any of the books or comics and I really want to read them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo neither RWBY (If I did, Cortana wouldn't go insane in Halo 5 and in RWBY I wouldn't have killed Pyrrha).**

 **Also, I forgot to mention that the cloak the Chief wore in the previous chapter looked exactly as the one he used in the first Halo 5 trailer.**

It has passed 6 months since Cortana finish upgrading the MJOLNIR Mk-6. During these 6 months Cortana finish her body **(Which looks like how Halsey looked in Halo Legends: The package)**. When she first test it, it was incredible hard for her at first; she had problems walking, speaking and one than another thing but after sometime she manage to adapt to her new body and use it to its fullest. She was extremely glad to be able to taste and feel things from a more human like perception **(A/N: Remember the body was created to recreate as closest as possible how humans perceive the world).** Also, when she finally adapt to her body she decided to download and study fighting styles and work on them so she was able to fight if needed. Sometime later she will ask John to help her test her new battle capabilities by sparring with him; surprisingly the match was incredible even between the two, with the Chief with experience and luck by his side and Cortana with her ability to adapt to almost any situation and ability to learn almost instantly. She also made a public appearance as the head of _'Dawn Industries'_ ,under the name of Amethyst Keyes, a 30 year old woman that has dedicated her life to improve humanities life (which includes Faunus), and just to said, that she made a very good first impression in the public, in fact many men were drooling at seeing her.

During this time they also started to apply Remnant's technology to combine two or more weapons in their own arsenal. It was hard but they manage to make several combinations of several different weapons they had at their disposal, for example, the magnum had a hidden combat knife in the handle, they combined the AR, BR and DMR into one, they also combined a Spartan laser with a gravity hammer. And to make things better they found a way to recharge the plasma based weapons they had, it wasn't as effective as the methods used by the Covenant but it got the job done.

 **-Forward Unto Dawn, Gym-**

Right now John was running through an obstacle course, trying to beat his personal record until…

"Sir, Cortana requested your presence in the observation deck." An AK-130 said, distracting John in the middle of a jump and almost making him fall face first in the floor, if it wasn't because he recovered in the last moment, by putting his hands in front of him and putting all the monument in his legs to make a flip.

"I'll be in there in a moment and also, what did I tell you about and the rest of the AKs about interrupt me in the middle of my training?" John said with a scowl in his face. It wasn't the first time an AK had done that to him but that wasn't what made him angry, no what made him angry was that whenever they do that, he finish messing up the exercise he was doing, making him had a lot of accidents. In the last one, he was making some repetitions with a pair weights but an AK appear making him let go of the weight, just for it to fall in his foot, just to say that Chief ripped that AK apart with his bare hands for that.

"But sir, she said that it was really important." The AK said with a hint of fear. The AKs made not have been programed to feel emotions and Cortana didn't do that either, when she modified them, but the AKs somehow acquire the ability to show a degree of emotions, after seeing John tear apart his fellow AK with his bare hands.

"Fine, just give me a minute." John said. The AK only nodded and leaved the gym but once outside the gym it went running for his life to the observation deck.

 **-Forward Unto Dawn, Observation deck-**

When John arrived he found Cortana wearing the ONI's standard lab equipment, just without the logo, while doing some of her personal projects at impossible speeds for a human being and to her, side mountains of blasted paperwork. John was accustomed at doing paperwork but in the UNSC they no longer do it with actual paper but instead it was all digitally, but in this planet it was still heavily used and it gave him a lot of unnecessary problems. Even Cortana disliked the idea of doing physical paperwork and gave him a multitude of reasons why it was highly impractical, if it was her, she will burn it down to the ground.

"Cortana, you needed me?" John said.

"Yes, lately I had heard a lot about the resent moves of the White Fang and I don't like anything about it. I guess you have already how they have recently moved in their latest attacks." Cortana said while turning to look at John. John knew what she was talking about almost 1 month after Cortana made the improvements to his armor; he stopped the White Fang's attack to one of the trains of the Schnee Dust Company, led by Adam himself and Blake Belladonna, in that fight Blake escaped betraying the White Fang in the process and leaving them to their own fate. But after that fight the White Fang surprisingly, didn't go into hiding or tried to hunt down Blake for betraying them like they normally did, instead they became a lot more aggressive than normal and highly more coordinated. It gave more trouble to both the Chief and Cortana and in many occasions they were forced to deploy their modified AKs to contain them, never before the Fang gave them this kind of trouble except when they attacked important targets.

"And not only the Fang but several mercenary and criminal gangs had started to attack several places, going from the small Dust stores to entire shipments of Dust and in the majority of the cases they were led by Roman Torchwick but just like the Fang they had become extremely organized but what is even weirder is that they have only aimed for the Dust not another thing." Cortana said.

"This sound as they are preparing something big. As far as I know no one needs so much Dust. What they could expect from this?" John said.

"Well I have several theories but also another thing that I must said, is that many people start suspecting from _'Dawn Industries'_ the fact that we don't rely on Dust, made us a possible target for them to think, that we may only want to made the public need our products and take out of the market the rest of the companies. Don't worry I'm working to prove any of those claims wrong but if this continue, then this is going to get ugly for us." Cortana said.

"What do you think they are doing?" Chief said.

"Well one of my theories is that someone from the big companies contract Torchwick to do all of this and take us out of the market out of pure jealousy but that doesn't explain the White Fang. Another theory is that the White Fang wants for the world to meet their demands by depriving it of Dust making the Dust price's to hit the roofs and hardly accessible to the public but that doesn't answer their sudden organization or the several mercenaries and criminals start joining with Torchwick unless he for some reason discovered what the Fang is doing but he could still steal other things, not just Dust. My last theory is that someone was able to unite both groups and wants to deprive the public from Dust, mainly the Huntsman and army, and leave them defenseless in the case they want to give a coup against the government, that could explain how they became so highly organized and can answer why they only are targeting the Dust both groups but the question here is, who and why. Who would have the ability to join both groups and made them so highly organized? And why would they want to do it?" Cortana said. To the Chief it was the last one that made more sense, even if it was highly improbable but like Cortana said the question is who and why.

"Anything else?" John said.

"Well I was able to discover that the Adam and the Lieutenant was going to meet with someone in a safe house in the low districts of Vale, I don't with who he is going to meet or where exactly they made sure to not give indications in a way we could discover them. Also I recommend you to go to Junior's bar he may have some info for us about what is happening. After all he promised to tell us everything he knows after the first time we visited him." Cortana said with a small evil grin.

The first time John visit Junior for information in his Chief persona, Junior tried to kick him out of his club, just to said that it ended extremely bad for Junior and his lackeys, to the point that Junior's people and Junior himself were terrified of him to the point that he we tell him everything he knows at the moment notice, just to save himself from the beat down that could put him 6 feet under the ground.

"Well, let's go see Junior and then we go see this meeting of the Fang." John said.

 **-Junior's club, Junior P.O.V.-**

Junior right now was thinking about his life choices. He became an information broker under the disguise of an owner of bar, he also took a pair, of high skilled in combat, twin girls under his care, that shortly became his personal bodyguards and were highly loyal to him. He may not show it but he deeply care for them and the rest of his lackeys. The work both as owner of a bar and information broker was good to him but the last one came with a lot of risks for him and those under him like the twins and his lackeys but he was disposed to deal with them. But now he was regretting taking those choices, why by a single man, no scratch that, a monster that came to his club and beat down every one of his subordinates and him only because they threatened said person with kicking him out of the club.

He sighed and was about to made himself a drink, when a pair of his lackeys entered inside the club so pale as if they had seen a Goliath Grimm charging down the road in direction to his club.

"Boss, _he_ is here!" One of them said with a lot of fear on his voice. The moment those words let his mouth a big group of lackeys started mutter in fear, while Junior paled a bit and took a big gulp of air and look at the twins which were looking completely unaffected but Junior could see it in her eyes that they were scared at the implications of what that phrase mean.

Junior then gathered all the courage he had on himself and said "Everyone, shut up!" that single phrase did the work and everyone stopped in their tracks, Junior just nodded and said "Just calm down. If everything goes right, then _he_ will only came and ask us for information and once we give it to him we would be alright." Now everyone was a calmer, they were still scared but now they acted more professionally.

Then the doors opened and the Chief entered wearing his brown cloak but with the hood down showing his helmet and proceeded to look at the club while nearing to the counter. After the Chief raided the Atlas base he started to take a liking to the cloak he wore during the raid and now he used it more often.

"So, I see that your people are now able to see me with fainting in fear, good for them." The Chief said in his stoic voice.

"Yeah, they have made progress since the last time we sought each other." Junior said trying to sound as calm as possible. He then said "Ah, what do you need this time?"

"I think you have notice that lately the crime rated had increased in this last 5 months. Any idea what is causing this?" Chief said. Junior definitely knew about that, heck Roman from time to time would pay to take some of his lackeys to help him in stealing small Dust shops.

"I'm not completely sure, I don't know about the White Fang but in the case of Torchwick, that is another story." Junior said.

"What do you now about him?" Chief said.

"Torchwick lately have come to pay for the service of my men, so they could help him do some minor robberies but the man likes to talk a lot, even for his own good. He is working for someone, female for the way he talks about her, I don't know who she is but she is definitely dangerous, he also had said that she had a pair of bodyguards or something like that; I also don't have any idea of who they could be but Roman for the way he speaks of them, I could guess that one was thief and the other probably an assassin or something between the lines, probably with training comparable to the one of a huntsman or even better." Junior said.

"I heard that some of the most important members of the White Fang are going to meet with someone and they have wise up, because they made sure not to give info in a way in which I could discover where they will upheld this meeting. Do you have any idea of where that could be?" Chief asked.

"Actually, yes. Here is the direction to where the meeting is. But you must know that is highly probable they will be waiting for you." Junior said while handing to the Chief a small card with the location of the meeting.

"I'll take my chances." Chief said while taking the card out of Junior's hands and proceeded to leave the club.

Junior sighed at seeing that everything went well with the Spartan, then his scroll made a sound that he received a message, he then check his scroll just for his eyes to widen and then faint. Shortly after the twins and some of his lackeys went to see what happened to Junior, only to see him unconscious but with a colossal grin in his face and in his scroll was a massage saying that someone had gave him a colossal deposit in his bank account. Life was starting to look good for Junior, sadly it wouldn't last and he was going to just receive that wakeup call in the near future.

 **-Outside the Fang's safe house, Chief P.O.V.-**

The dismounted his mongoose in a nearby alley, and look at the safe house from his hiding place and for the looks of it the meeting had already started. The Chief was in the edge since the moment he came near the safe house he had not found any guards at all and he had the feeling that someone watching him, well actually he knew someone was doing that but however it was, it was hiding quite well, the only way the Chief knew that someone was actually watching him was the heat trail that the person leave.

The Chief felt that this was a trap but he wouldn't get any answers unless he risked it, so he made his way to the safe house. The moment he entered he saw Adam and the Lieutenant but not only them but also Roman Torchwick and a young woman by Roman's side. She had mismatched eyes one pink and the other brown but the Chief could swear her eye color had changed and one was previously white and her hair was just as mismatched, a half of it was brown while the other half was pink with white streaks. She was wearing a with jacket, over a black corset, brown pants and gray boots with high heels, she also had several necklaces around her neck, she also had an umbrella in her right hand but the chief was able to see the hidden mechanism inside the umbrella immediately knowing that it wasn't a normal umbrella instead it was a weapon. She is Neopolitan, Roman's sidekick, also known as Neo.

"Ah, the Spartan we have been waiting for." Roman said. The moment he said that several White Fang members appeared all with guns aimed at the Chief.

"I must say that I'm surprised. It's not a little bit hypocrite from your part Adam and the rest of the White Fang to be working with humans?" Chief said, while looking at his enemies and formulating a battle plan.

"I'll be the first to admit that I dislike the idea of working with humans but some sacrifices are necessary from time to time. You see a person not too long ago promise me and the White Fang to help us achieve our goals but in exchange we are going to help them back achieve their own goals." Adam said.

"I am actually surprised that someone was able to convince you to work alongside humans and I'm going to make a quick guess that said person also was responsible for Roman to join in this scheme, because honestly I don't see Roman with the skills needed to negotiate with someone like you, Adam." Chief said.

"You will be right about that." Adam said.

"So what is all this about?" Chief asked.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

"I'm mean, why go through all this trouble to set up a trap for me? And one in which you will only achieve getting useless deaths of many of your people, in an attempt to take me down or some other motive you. Besides the moment I enter you could order your men to start shooting at me and reducing my chances of planning a way to escape or achieve victory or you could use a simpler trap that doesn't risk the life of many of your men in a firefight but that still could get the job done, like a bomb." Chief asked. Some of the older White Fang members actually found logic in his words after all he have gave trouble to the White Fang since the first day he appeared and now they had the chance to finally take him down for good and Adam told them to not shoot unless he gave the order to do it.

"Well the answer to that is kind of funny. You see my employer said that she saw you as a threat but also as potential allied because of your abilities and resources. After all is not easy to be able to hunt down several major criminals, stop many of the White Fang operations across the world and remain hidden from Atlas military and escape some of the best huntsmen in the world." Roman explained.

"So you want me to join your little scheme?" Chief said, while, unnoticed by everyone thanks to his cloak, he discretely grabbed a grenade but not a fragmentation or plasma but instead it was flash bang grandee. He normally didn't use them but in this case it will be his best way to turn the tide of things and considering that almost everyone inside the building was Faunus, except for Roman and his companion, it was going to be even more effective against them.

"That is basically the idea but in the case you refuse, well I don't need to explain what will happen." Roman said while gesturing the small army surrounding the Chief.

"Well I think you should know that I will refuse, after all I don't make deals with criminals and neither terrorists." Chief said.

"Well my employer really hoped you would have thought this carefully but it seems you already made your choice." Roman said. Then the Lieutenant made a gesture to the White Fang members to ready their weapons.

"Anything you want to say before this begins?" Adam said while readying his weapon. He knew that taking the Chief down will not be easy but the chances that the Chief will get of this one alive were slim.

"Yeah. Don't blink" Chief said, while throwing the grenade in the air were it exploded, making almost everyone lose their weapons while grabbing their ears or eyes do the loud sound and the strong light from the flash bang grenade.

The Chief, how was completely unaffected thanks to his helmet, didn't wasted a moment and charged directly against the closest group of White Fang grunts, once he reach them he deliver a shoulder bash a pair of grunts launching them through the air, he then punched another in the face knocking him out, he then grab another grunt by his head and then kneed him in the head, breaking his nose and shortly he spin kicked the last member of the group in the face launching him against another group of recovering Faunus.

The Chief then took his AR/BR/ DMR in its AR form and started to shoot against a group of grunts who tried to charge at the Chief, even when they were still affected by the effects of the flash bang grenade, taking down 9 before he dodged a sword wielded by a grunt before he was joined by 3 more grunts. They were clearly not very skilled at using their melee weapons because they were giving a lot of openings which the Chief was capitalizing on but when he beat the last one, he jumped backwards dodging the chainsaw wielded by the White Fang Lieutenant, which finish recovering from the flash bang effects. The Chief then charged at the Lieutenant while putting his rifle in the magnetic plate in his back, while at the same time grabbing his magnum, deploying the hidden knife inside the handle and his combat knife in a reverse grip and proceeded to fight the Lieutenant in CQC, blocking and deflecting the chainsaw while slashing and shooting at him every time he left himself open.

His combat with the Lieutenant didn't last long because moments later he was forced to dodge a lunge from the mismatched colored girl, the Chief then started grabbed his AR and magnum in both hands and started to shoot both the Lieutenant and Neopolitan but they blocked the shots with their respective weapons, before the Lieutenant charged against the Chief trying to cut the Chief from the right shoulder to his left hip with the chainsaw but the Chief ducked out of the way and punched the Lieutenant in the gut with enough strength to send him flying. Then the Chief focus on Neo, the Chief admitted that the girl did give him problems, she was fast, agile but she lacked the strength needed to break through the defense of his armor but she made up for that weakness with how precise she was, because she always aimed at the less armored parts of his armor.

The Chief was throwing kicks and punches why also trying aim at the girl that was dodging out of the way with a lot of agility, until the Chief was able to aim a shoot to her head but when the shot connected, instead of bouncing from her aura or entering her skull, she broke like if she was made of glass and then the Chief's eyes widened, not because Neo broke like she was made of glass but because behind her a fire Dust round was nearing against him and connected against him, lifting a smoke cloud.

Roman smiled and lowered his gun-cane, at seeing that he hit the Chief with that last shot but then he remembered that the Chief had tanked through shot like that in the past and came completely unscratched **(A/N: Remember the Chief had hunted down Roman in the past, I said it in previous chapters),** so when that Dust settle he was surprise that the Chief wasn't there, he then frantically started to look through the building until his eyes widened when he saw the Chief materialize in midair with his fist behind his head and aimed against him and even more when the Chief started to descend an rapid speed just to slam his fist in the ground in front of Roman creating a shock wave that launched Roman through the air.

Then the Chief proceeded to take his AR and transform it, in its BR form and started to score several headshots against several White Fang grunts but then he thought what happened with Adam, then he heard a blade cutting through the air against him from the left, he then activated the armors overshields and lifted his left arm stopping the blade that was aimed at his neck, he then gave a spin kick against the one that tried to cut his head from his shoulders, only for said person to dodge revealing that it was Adam. The Chief only stare at Adam before advancing against the man and start blocking Adam's katana with the armored forearms while throwing punches and kicks against Adam how dodged out of the way or simply blocked with his sword. The Chief then punched Adam in the face but like Neo he broke like glass making his eyes widened and then he saw Neo with a huge evil grin in her face, while passing a finger across her throat making the Chief's eyes widened even more, he then heard the sound of rockets coming in his direction from behind, so he activated a bubble shield that took all the damage of the rockets, saving the Chief from getting blasted by the rockets and making Neo look at the Chief in annoyance.

' _Rocket launchers, they seriously want me dead'_ Chief thought he then took again his rifle and transform it in its DMR form and when the bubble shield dropped, he turn around and shoot against the Fang's grunts that held the rocket launchers, before several grunts tried to overwhelm the Chief with numbers. One that had staff jumped in the Chief's back and put his staff around the Chief's neck, but the Chief just head-butt him and then he grabbed the Faunus and lift him over his head and launch him against a group of grunts that charged at the Chief from the front. The Chief then grabbed the staff and slam it against his knee breaking it in two and started to beat up the grunts that tried to attack him at close range with both parts of the staff. The Chief then finish fighting the group of grunts, when one charged at him trying to stab the Chief with his sword but the Chief dodged making the grunt exceed his attack but the Chief put a plasma grenade in the Faunus back and kick said Faunus against a group of five Faunus making two fall to the ground while catching their partner and making the group desperate to remove the bomb or escaping the explosion but it was too late and they all were caught by the explosion of super-heated plasma.

The Chief then heard a shot coming in his direction and turned to look at an ice Dust round coming in his direction, he was able to dodge the round that slammed where he was previously was standing but he was still near the expansion range of the ice, trapping his feet in ice. Now freeing himself of the ice wouldn't be a problem but in the middle of a fight every second counted and the Chief tried his fastest to free himself of the ice but when he manage to free himself, Adam came running against the Chief, with his semblance charged at the maximum, the Chief tried to dodge but Adam was faster this time and he cut through his armor and flesh from his left hip to his right shoulder it wasn't deep the cut but it was still something that needed immediate treatment, but the Chief sadly wasn't going to gain any chance to recover because Torchwick capitalize in the Chief's wounds to shot him with another round of fire Dust and thanks to the Chief's shields being down, the explosion launched the Chief through the air.

"Think we got him?" Roman asked Adam.

Adam just shook his head, at the same time he said "No but the wound will probably slow him down enough so we can finish the job." After he said that the remaining White Fang grunts came all aiming his weapons at the Chief, while Neo and the Lieutenant came to Roman's and Adam's sides respectively.

"Good, I'll already, like many others, want to see the Spartan finally dead." Roman said but after he said that he heard laughter coming from where the Chief laid in the ground and then the Chief with some difficulty got up, while softly laughing. Roman only looked at the Chief in anger and asked "What are you laughing at?"

The Chief answer "I'm laughing at what you said that you wanted to see me dead."

"And what, you consider that funny?" Roman asked with venom in his voice.

The Chief gave a mental command to his armor to release the safety measures of the overdrive mode and said "You fool, don't you know?

"What? What are you talking about?" Roman said, becoming even angrier than before.

The Chief then reached a pair of devices by his hips and activated revealing them to be a pair of energy swords while activating the overdrive mode and said "Spartans never die." The moment those words left his mouth, he charged at the White Fang grunts slashing at any Faunus that crossed his path, their Auras (for those how have theirs unlocked) doing nothing to stop the blades of super-heated plasma.

Then the Chief charged against Roman who tried to shot at the Chief but the Chief slide, making the shot pass over his and then slashed at Roman across the gut, fortunately for Roman the cut wasn't deep but it was extremely painful making him drop to his knees in pain while holding his gut.

The moment the Chief slashed at Roman he resume his sprint and charged against the closest person in his eyesight which was Neo. When he reached her, he slashed against her aiming for neck but she was able to dodge at last second but the Chief didn't stop there, using the monument of his failed attack, he launched a kick against Neo that connected with her face and this time she didn't had enough time to use her semblance and was launched across the building and slamming against a wall with enough strength that the wall broke.

After he kicked Neo, he started dodged the Lieutenant's chainsaw, how charged at the Chief trying to take him out as fast as possible, but the Chief was effortlessly dodging all of his attacks. Then the Chief dodged by jumping backwards a descending slash of the massive chainsaw, he then sprint forward and planted his feet across the Lieutenant's body and used him as a springboard to make a back flip pushing the Lieutenant and making him lose his balance **(A/N: think of the Halo 4 cutscene where the Chief is shown fighting a chieftain brute),** the Chief the moment he landed he charged at the Lieutenant and dropkick him, launching him through the air and knocking him out.

The Chief then saw Adam charging against him, so he also charged. When the two were in the range of the other they started to trade blows but none of their attacks connected with the other. Adam seeing how those blades cut through his grunts and Roman's aura, like a hot knife through butter made a note to not allow those blades to touch him or his own blade, he didn't know if his blade will be able to withstand the Chief's blades.

They continue like this dodging each other's strikes for a good amount of time but the Chief in the end was able to break through Adam's guard and decided to return to Adam the favor of the cut that now he sported across his chest, only that instead of one cut the Chief deliver two cuts; one that began dangerously close to Adam's neck by his left side and ended just above his right hip and the other began below his left arm and ended in his right hip and before Adam got the chance to fall to the ground in pain the Chief deliver a spin kick in his chest launching him across the building, knocking him out.

The Chief only watched his handiwork, seeing that every single White Fang members, including Adam, the Lieutenant, Roman and Neo were either unconscious or dead. He then notice something in a dark corner of the safe house, he then got near and notice that it was a camera; he then looked across the safe house finding even more cameras. He realized that someone has been watching him and probably it was the person Roman was talking about before the fight began.

The Chief then turned to the nearest camera and said "I don't know how you are or if you are actually watching this but if you are the person Roman was talking about, then get yourself ready because I will hunt you down and there is no place in this planet where I won't find and when I do that you will wish you haven't dared to became my enemy. That is a promise and I always keep my promises."

Unknown to the Chief over building nearby the area, a woman was looking through her scroll that was linked to the cameras in the safe house. She had ash-black hair and bright amber eyes, she also was wearing a red minidress with yellow designs in the upper part of the dress that extended down her long sleeves and she was also wearing dark glass shoes, she also sported a tattoo in her back that looked like a pair of high heeled placed sole to sole, forming a heart in the inside. This was Cinder Fall and at hearing the Chief's promise, she smirked darkly and said "Challenge accepted, Spartan."

Today was the day that the Chief had become an important player in the most dangerous game that will mark the fate of Remnant and its people forever, but the question is how his actions will affect the future of Remnant? It's he going to save the planet from a major disaster or is he going to play to his enemies tune without knowing? Only time will tell but still, no matter what challenges laid in front of him, he was not going to give up without fighting and he was going to may sure that his enemies knew why he once was called a demon.

 **-End of the Chapter-**

 **I hope everyone likes this new chapter and thanks for following my story and sorry if made you all wait is just that school is starting to consume a lot of my time but I will make an effort to continue this story.**

 **Now to the reviews:**

 **Dred, BrutusSilentium, vincot, Malfurion1, 2helios2: I'm glad you like it and like I said previously I will try to continue this story.**

 **AstralJean: this before RWBY cannon I thought I made it clear in previous chapters.**

 **Pinkiepierocks: Everything in good time, my friend.**

 **TheFishKing: The next chapter it will be your own point of view if it is inside or not of the RWBY cannon but personally it is.**

 **Mandalore The Freedom: The reason why he picked up a fight with Atlas is because even when their military hardware and software is still behind the UNSC own military technology, they still are the most, military speaking, advanced kingdom in the planet and Chief and Cortana needs the resources to continue improving their arsenal and repairing the Forward Unto Dawn and also most huntsmen that are after him are from Atlas or they just simply dislike Chief's methods to deal with criminals, yes they doesn't side with criminals (at least not all, of them if catch what I'm talking about) but compared with them the Chief is brutal.**

 **The part of the allies I'm already working in it.**

 **And last yes I do consider that there is an amount of huntsmen, huntresses, soldiers that could join the Chief and Cortana in their mission to protect humanity from all threats but for the moment I will stick with the AKs (being honest, I really don't have any idea how I'm going to made people join the Chief and I could use some help to do that, for example names, weapons, appearance, etc.)**

 **Anyways thanks for your recommendations.**

 **Evinco: I will talk about later in the story, so no need to worry over it right now.**

 **Six samurai of the dragon order: yep Cinder will have a hard time putting the AKs under her control.**

 **Decendent: Yep, I wanted that Cortana to not only join John in missions as support but also as a fighter but we will see that in later chapters.**

 **Guest 1: Aura can be either stronger or weaker than the Chief's shields it only depends on the person and what they do to improve their aura or if they do anything at all.**

 **Agent California: I may add the UNSC, Covenant and even the Prometheans but that will be until several chapters later.**

 **Guest 2: What happens to Penny is for me to know and for you to figure out.**

 **Well with that I finish with the reviews.**

 **So until next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo neither RWBY.**

* * *

It has passed almost five months **(6 in a week time)** , since the Master Chief battle the White Fang, Adam, Roman Torchwick and Neo. After the Chief found all the cameras and spoke to however was watching him, he notice that Adam, Neo, Roman and the Lieutenant were able to escape before he notice. The only thing that held back the Chief from pulverize that closest thing that he could find, was his extensive, mind breaking training and lessons given by Mendez and Dra. Halsey. For the rest of the day he have mentally kicking himself for letting his guard down and promise that next time, he will may sure to put a pair of bullets inside of them, one in the head and the other in the heart.

Also during this time, he had started to try to discover how was the person behind the sudden alliance between the White Fang and Roman, but whenever he got close to discovering her, he finish hitting a dead end and had to begin from the beginning.

Also Cortana started to join the Chief in some missions but she always changed her appearance (she look like Miranda Keyes) and used a full set of ODST armor so no one could identify her. The Chief didn't regret accepting Cortana's help she had demonstrated that she had the skills for both continue working as support and as a fighter.

But lately, it has seemed that Chief's luck had run out, one would ask why. Well the answer was that right now he was in Vale's police department as a prisoner.

 **-Vale's police department, interrogation room-**

Right now the Chief was in his full armor hand cuffed **(even though he could easily break the cuffs),** he had been facing at a woman who looked very upset with him. She was scolding him for his actions, to which he ignore her completely. The woman had blonde hair and green eyes wearing a pair of glasses, she was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, black high-waisted pencil skirt, black boots and finally a cape that in the inside was purple while in the outside it was black.

This was Glynda Goodwitch teacher at Beacon academy and a really powerful huntress.

Now, one would ask how the Chief got caught by the police, the answer is simple. He was going to Junior's club to ask Junior for more information but when he arrived he heard the sound of gunshots, so he decided to investigate what was happening. What he found there was a blonde teenager girl beating every single one of Junior's lackeys and was about to pulverize Junior, if he haven't intervened, by punching her in the face when she was about to deliver a punch in the face at Junior, saving Junior from the blonde's wrath but the man was so scared for his life that he fainted the moment he saw his life was no longer in danger.

The girl had, aside from her long blonde hair, lilac eyes that turned red, thanks to her semblance and she was wearing a tan vest, over a yellow top that showed her midriff, a brown belt over a pair of black shorts with a half skirt in the back, brown knee-high boots, fingerless black gloves, an orange scarf around her neck and yellow gauntlets that appear act as shotguns.

She was known as Yang Xiao Long.

The moment the Chief intervened, he and Yang started what many would have called the fight the century, they finish wrecking the entire building, until the police arrived lead by Glynda herself and the Chief wasn't able to use any of his armor abilities to escape, because during the fight Yang got a lucky shot and she was able to damage the armor disabling the armor abilities.

But this wasn't the first time that Chief and Yang had meet, oh no. The first time was when the Chief was beating a criminal that worked for criminal group that kidnapped Faunus and sell them as slaves. Yang saw the Chief beating the man but she didn't know that the man was a criminal and attacked the Chief; in the end the Chief beat Yang into unconscious and got the answers he wanted from the criminal so he let police took care of the rest but Cortana manage to convince the Chief to let Yang go.

Time later the two meet in the mall when the Chief went in his John Mendez persona **(A/N: Remember his John Mendez persona is to blend with the civilian population** ), the reason why John was in the mall is because Cortana convince him to buy civilian clothes. During his search for some clothes Yang saw him and couldn't help but stare at John in with pure lust in her eyes, like many other teenager girls that have saw him.

She tried flirt with him all day but John just ignore her all day long, which surprised Yang because normally men will be drooling for being with her and John didn't feel a thing for her or her looks but only made her more determined to made John hers. John will never admit but Yang actually scared him and he preferred to jump from a Pelican dropship, 2 Km from the surface, into a Flood hive with a Gravemind in it.

Right now the Chief was thinking how to escape from this mess, the problem would not be escaping from the police; he could easily do that any day of the week even without his armor or Cortana's guidance. No, the problem here was Glynda herself, John had investigated in every single huntsman and huntress and Glynda was not someone to take lightly, her semblance was telekinesis, a really powerful semblance in his opinion and if used correctly she could defeat most opponent without a lot of trouble, even though never in any of the videos he have seen, he had witness Glynda using her semblance against living opponents unless they were Grimm.

Shortly after she finished her scolding, she said, "Regardless, someone wants to a have a word with you." The moment those words left her mouth, a man with silver hair and brown eyes wearing an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and a green shirt, long dark-green pants and shaded glasses, holding a mug in one hand and a cane in the other and was holding a folder under his arm.

"So, you are the infamous Spartan that everyone has been talking about." The man said with a calm face but the Chief notice that his eyes were alert like the one's of veteran soldiers that have seen a lot in their lives.

"And you must be Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon academy and one of the strongest huntsmen alive." Chief said, while thinking what this man wanted from him.

"So you actually know how I am." Ozpin said, never losing his calm face.

Chief crossed his arms, keeping his guard up. "I like to know who could possess a threat to me and who could be a potential ally, so I can take the best decisions when the time comes to face these persons." Chief said.

Ozpin only took a sip from his coffee and shortly after said, "You know, you have caused a lot of trouble to many people in this last 3 years, you are openly fighting against every single terrorist, criminal and corrupt man in the planet, without mentioning that you have been eluding in several occasions the police, military and Huntsmen and Huntresses that have come after you."

Master Chief frowned behind his helmet. "Cut the small talk Ozpin. We both know that you didn't come here to talk about what I have been doing in this last 3 years." Chief said, causing Glynda to point her crop to the Chief but the Ozpin only lifted his hand telling her to stop.

"You are actually right, I actually was curious of who you are." Ozpin said.

"What do you mean?" Chief said calmly but inside he didn't like to where this conversation was going.

"I mean, that about 3 years ago, a man wearing some type of highly-advance armor appear out of nowhere and no one know who he is, some said that he once formed part of an experiment from Atlas, other says he is a huntsman but I have another theory." Ozpin said, while grabbing folder and giving it to the Chief.

When the Chief opened the folder his eyes widened, while Cortana who remain silent during all this time shut down the armor speakers and said, "John this photos are…"

"… From the day when we arrive in Remnant." Chief finish for her, while looking at the photos of his fight with the Beowolves and the photos of the wreckage of the Dawn.

"What do we do know?" Cortana asked still surprised for the fact there was people that actually knew the location of the Dawn and had an idea of how they were.

"Will let him talk and we try to answer without compromising ourselves." Chief said while turning on the speakers of the armor.

"What do you want to know?" Chief ask to Ozpin.

"Everything but I guess this isn't the place to talk about it." Ozpin said before taking another sip of his coffee and said. "Please, follow me."

 **-Beacon academy-**

The Chief and Cortana were confused as to why Ozpin and Glynda took them to Beacon academy; it wouldn't have matter if they had asked them in the Police station or something like that.

They soon arrived to an elevator that took them to Ozpin's office. Once entering the office, the Chief saw a man with black, spiky hair and red eyes, wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail and black pants and had a flask with what looked like some type of alcoholic drink.

This man was Qrow Branwen, a powerful but drunk Huntsman and one of the most skilled scythe wielders in the world.

"What is he doing here?" Chief asked, what he had found about the man said that he was a teacher at Signal Academy and that most of the time, when he wasn't teaching or getting drunk, he was on missions doing who knows what.

"Qrow here is one of my associates and the one how gave me the photos of your arrival." Ozpin said.

Chief turned to look at the man how was drinking from his flask, without a care of the world before said man stop drinking. "Yo" before returning to his drink.

"Now, could you tell me what or who are you?" Ozpin said.

"John, I think is best you take off your helmet, it will easy a bit the tension." Cortana said making sure that only Chief could hear her.

The Chief only sighed before taking off his helmet showing his pale young face, surprising many of his age. He snapped in a military salute, "Master Chief Petty Officer, John-117 Spartan-II commando."

"Military?" Ozpin said.

"Yes, from the United Nations Space Command or UNSC." John said, confusing everyone in the room because.

"Forgive me but I have never heard from such an organization." Ozpin said.

"And don't you look a little bit too young to hold the rank of Master Chief?" Qrow said, Qrow had a point, even when the John look older than he was **(physical speaking, mentally and canonical is another story)** , he still didn't look like he was old enough to gain such rank.

He stopped the salute, "I didn't expect for you to know about the UNSC and in the case of my rank, I will explain it later on, but first I need you to meet someone that has been helping me." John said.

He then took Cortana's chip from his helmet and show it to Ozpin and his companions. At first they were confused, until a light came from the chip and Cortana materialize over the chip surprising everyone except for the Chief.

"This here is my A.I. companion Cortana." John introduced her.

"Thank you for introducing me, John." Cortana said, before turning to look at Ozpin and said, "Headmaster Ozpin, is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Ozpin said, but he was surprised that she sounded so familiar to a certain person he has displeasure of knowing. It took everything in him to not lose his straight face.

He took a sip from his coffee and said, "Cortana, I have seen several A.I.s in the past, all of them are from Atlas but I can tell that you are different than any other A.I. I have seen."

"You will be right in that, I'm a lot more advanced than any other A.I. Atlas could make at the time." Cortana said with a small smirk on her face before saying. "But I imagine you want some answers on who we are and from where we came from."

"I would like to if you could please enlighten us." Ozpin said.

"Well as you could guess we don't come from this planet, instead we come from a separated branch of Humanity that grew in a planet called Earth." Cortana said, while deploying a hologram of the Earth.

"Forgive me if I find this hard, to believe but you are telling us that you two came from a different planet, where for some odd reason Humanity also grew there and you expect us to believe you." Glynda said.

"I know it sounds crazy but we are speaking with the truth." John said, with a stoic face that didn't betray any emotion.

Ozpin stopped Glynda from retold from Master Chief's reply. "Please, continue." Ozpin said.

"Thanks, to tell the truth we arrive to Remnant by complete accident, our ship was heavily damage and couldn't made the trip back to UNSC controlled space, so the Chief and I were forced to stay in the ship for 5 years. The Chief went into cryo sleep during those 5 years, while I monitored our situation hoping that a rescue party was able to find us, but as you guess that wasn't the case because if it was, we wouldn't have this conversation right now. After 5 years lost in space we came across an anomaly, we didn't know what it was but we didn't want to risk it, so we tried to escape it but we weren't so lucky, in the end the anomaly brought us here into Remnant and it is also responsible for reducing the Chief's physical age." Cortana said, surprising everyone in the room.

"Wait, you are telling me that he is actually older and that some kind of anomaly you found reduced his age." Qrow said surprised.

"Yes, my actual age right now is 50 years old." John said, surprising them even more.

Qrow raised a brow. "Damn, you are older than me and you had the luck to fall through a thing that reduce your physical age. Dude, I envy you." Qrow said, confusing John as he has no idea why having his physical age reduced could be a good thing.

"Also if you need to see more convincing evidence, we had the footage of how we came here." Cortana said and after getting the positive from Ozpin, she replayed the vents of how they came to Remnant.

"So that explains how you arrived into Remnant but it doesn't explain completely how you are or how your ship came to be so heavily damage. Care to explain?" Ozpin said.

Cortana only sighed knowing what was coming and said, "Okay but you better get ready because it will take a lot of time and is not going to be pretty. Well first I will explain a bit of our branch of humanities history."

"Take your time." Ozpin said.

Cortana begins to explain how Humanity had evolved back on Earth and how they develop the means to travel to space and colonize others planets as well as the many conflicts and important occurrences that shaped how humanity from Earth grew. She actually didn't tell them everything like the Human-Covenant war or Project Spartan-II and in some cases she bend the truth to not expose themselves.

Just to said that Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow were fascinated was understatement but what caught even more there attention was the fact that the Humans from earth had lived their entire lives without the knowledge of Dust, Aura or even Faunus and how they have lived without worrying from the Grimm, not like the humans and Faunus from Remnant that every single day were reminded of the constant threat that lured in the shadows.

"The Humans from Earth most be very lucky not having to live with the constant threat of a bunch of monster wanting to destroy every single day of your lives, yes is not paradise for you; you still have internal conflicts between yourselves, like these Insurrectionists but at least you don't have to deal with the kind of monsters we have to deal every single day." Qrow said.

"I wish that was the case." Cortana said, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked.

"She is talking about humanities latest conflict that the two of us knows about. The Human-Covenant war." Chief answer.

"The what?" Qrow asked.

Cortana frowned. "The Human-Covenant war, it was the bloodiest war Humanity had fought but it wasn't against ourselves, instead against a deadly opponent, known as the Covenant. The Covenant was religious alliance between several alien species that believed in what they call the Great Journey." Cortana said.

Glynda narrowed her eyes at this, she didn't like the sound of this. "What is this Great Journey you are talking about?" Glynda asked.

"The Covenant believed that ancient race known as the Forerunners achieved the means to become gods and just like them they wanted to become gods, the Great Journey was focus on finding the artifacts that will allow them to achieve this but the Great Journey was actually a lie but I explain in more detail why it was later on." Cortana explained.

"Which were the alien species that formed the Covenant?" Ozpin asked.

Cortana nodded. "The Covenant consisted of 8 different species. I will show you all images of the species and give you a brief explanation of each of them." Cortana said.

She begins showing images of each species of the Covenant. "First were the San'Shyuum also known as the Prophets. They are one of the first species that formed the Covenant and they were also the leaders of the same in almost all aspects. They were also some of the most highly skilled species, when it came reverse engineer Forerunner technology. Then, the Sangheili or Elites which are, like the Prophets, one of the first species that formed the Covenant, they followed the Prophets in the Covenant hierarchy. They were known for having a strong sense of honor in the battlefield and for a long time they formed the backbone of the Covenant military, thanks to their strength, skills and intelligence in the battlefield. Then we have the Jiralhanae or as we prefer to call them Brutes, the Brutes were a violent race, bloodthirsty, almost complete opposites to the Elites, in fact the Elites and the Brutes, since the moment the Brutes joined the Covenant, were rivals and they hate each other's guts and they were also known because they, like some of the other races of the Covenant, took a liking for human flesh."

Cortana's last statement made Glynda go pale, while Qrow looked green from disgust but Ozpin just stared at the image of the Brute like if he was realizing something. "Then we have the Lekgolo."

"Ha! They are just worms." Qrow said.

"Yes they may be worms but when you combine an entire colony of this guys you obtain a pair of Mgalekgolo or as we prefer to call them Hunters." Cortana said showing how the Lekgolo joined to form the Mgalekgolo while adding the armor they normally wear.

Qrow's eyes widen slightly at the image. "Okay now they look scary." Qrow said.

"The Hunters is one of the strongest race, physically talking, if not the strongest that formed part of the Covenant, they are also an example of one of the races that didn't join the Covenant willingly."

"Wait you mean…?" Glynda said.

"Yes the Hunters like some of the other races that formed the Covenant were forced to join. Some gave fight like the Hunters; others didn't have the means to fight back." Cortana said. "Now we have the Huragok, better known as the Engineers."

Ozpin took closer look at the Huragok image, noting several things about it. "They doesn't look so threatening." Ozpin said.

"Because they normally are not a threat, if they fight it was because they were forced to do it. They only care about repairing and studying technology nothing more, in fact the Huragok are actually biological supercomputer created by the Forerunners but the Covenant took them as a slave race to have an easier access to the Forerunner technology."

Qrow scowled very deeply at this. "This Covenant are really messed up, don't they?" Qrow said.

"Yes, they are. Now we have the Yanme'e or Drones, there is not a lot to say about this race in particular, aside that there is insect like race that have a vast domain of the sky during the Human-Covenant war. Then we have the Kig-Yar better known as the Jackal, the Jackals were a species that dedicate to piracy before they were annexed to the Covenant, they were fast and agile in combat and they also had an excellent aim, making them the exploration forces and excellent snipers and just like the Brutes they had a liking for human flesh. Then finally the Unggoy or Grunts."

"They look like weaklings, if you ask me." Qrow said.

"Yes the Grunts were one of the weakest races that formed part of the Covenant, the Grunts depended on life support to live outside their home planet and have fast rate of reproduction and they also had a strong rivalry with the Jackals but the Grunts with enough motivation can be a force to be reckoned with. The best example of this was the Grunt rebellion were the Jackals tried to poison the Grunts to make them sterile, at seeing that none of the other races did something to stop the Jackals; the Grunts turned violent and attacked any race of the Covenant without second thoughts. The Covenant was forced to take drastic measures to stop the Grunt rebellion, they glassed the majority of the Grunts home planet but after that the Grunts were given the opportunity to serve alongside the Elites as military force." Cortana explained.

"They really went as far to do something so horrible, when they could give them more recognition or something alongside those lines." Glynda said, with venom in her voice.

"That is how the Covenant worked, if you didn't agree with their ideals, then they will force you into accepting them." Cortana explained.

"Okay but what started the war between Humans and the Covenant?" Ozpin asked.

"The Covenant saw us, Humanity, as affronts to their gods, the Forerunners and for the same reason they wished to destroy Humanity under the excuse that our destruction was the will of their gods." Cortana explained.

That disgusted the three Remant natives. "What?! They wanted to destroy Humanity because of their religion!" Qrow said angrily, he couldn't believe the level of stupidly he was hearing.

"Yes, Humanity fought the Covenant for almost 30 years, the Covenant slaughter our people, crush our fleets and reduced our planets into nothing but glass. We were always in the run trying to slow down the Covenant war machine." John stated, shocking everyone in the room.

Ozpin narrow his eyes, he was truly disliking this Covenant the more he was hearing about them.

"We were losing and badly but one of the worst defeats we suffer was the Fall of Reach, it was the planet with more military importance held by the UNSC, second to the Earth, it was there were we trained some our best soldiers, including the Spartans and where some of the most important shipyards were located. The Covenant came with a fleet numbering over 750 ships and thousands of millions of troops, we fought with everything we got but in the end the Covenant still won and they glassed the planet." Cortana said.

"Cortana and I were some of the survivors of the Fall of Reach; we escaped in a modified Halcyon-class cruiser known as the Pillar of Autumn commanded by the captain Jacob Keyes. When we escaped we made a blind jump into slipspace, to try to escape from the Covenant but Covenant ships were faster and easily found here we were going to arrive and waited for us." John said.

"If what you said is true, how did you survive?" Ozpin asked.

"When we came out of slipspace we found a Forerunner relic in the middle of space and the Covenant didn't use their strongest weaponry against us in fear that the could damage the relic." Cortana answer.

"What was this relic?" Glynda asked.

"It was ring of colossal proportions, that the Covenant called Halo." John said.

"A ring? How big this Halo was?" Qrow asked.

The John and Cortana shared a look before Cortana displayed in a hologram a Covenant ship and said, "This is a Covenant CSO-class supercarrier it is almost 29 kilometers long, more than 11 kilometers in width and approximated 3.5 Kilometers in height." Cortana said.

They were shocked by the sheer size of this vessel, it makes what Altas made look like mere ant to a car. "Okay but what does it have to do with the sizes of the Halo?" Qrow asked.

"Because this how big a Halo ring is in comparison with a CSO." Cortana said while displaying, how big a Halo ring is in comparison with the CSO.

Everyone that haven't seen a Halo ring in their lives, all but Ozpin had their jaws dropped in a ring before Qrow said, "It's almost as big as a planet!"

"Yes the Halos were one of the biggest installations that the Forerunners created and it was also what the Covenant believed to be the artifact that will help them achieve a god-like state." Cortana said.

"Wait you mean there are more of this things and this is what the Covenant wanted since the beginning." Glynda said, she was in shock of such a thing existed.

"Yes but like I previously said the Great Journey was a lie, in reality the Halos were a super weapon created in the last days of the Forerunner Empire meant to destroy all life in a radius of 25,000 light years." Cortana said, shocking everyone except John how already knew the truth of the rings.

"Why these Forerunners would construct something like that?" Glynda asked.

"The answer to that question lay hidden in the Halos, when we came we fought against the Covenant trying to find how to use the Halos, at that time we didn't know it's true purpose we only knew that it was some kind of weapon. But we discover that an enemy of the Forerunners lived hidden inside the Halos, this enemy was known as the Flood." Cortana explained.

"The Flood?" Ozpin asked.

"The Flood was a parasite race of unknown origin; the Flood were known consumed any form of intelligent life that crossed their path by doing this they themselves became more intelligent and evolved becoming more adapted. Not even the Forerunners in all their might were able to stop the Flood, so in a last attempt to stop them, the Forerunners build the Halo rings. Countless of other plans were tried and all of them failed, Halo was the last resource to stop the Flood. Before the forerunners activated the Halo array they collected samples of the many species that inhabited the Galaxy, themselves being the exception, and put them in a save please were the Halo array would not reach them so the galaxy could be repopulated later on." Cortana explained.

"Then how did the Flood survived and why in the Halos." Ozpin said.

"Because the Forerunners weren't the first in facing the Flood, in fact there was another race that rivalry with the Forerunners in might; I don't know which race this was but they just like the Forerunners had to face the Flood, in their desperation they started to attack Forerunners colonies searching for resources to continue fighting the Flood or to halt the advance of the Flood. The Forerunners obviously didn't like to have their colonies attacked by this race so they went at war against them; this race had to face a 2 front war with the Flood and the Forerunners but in the end they achieved, what the Forerunners couldn't and that was creating a way to effectively fight the Flood. In the end they manage to repel the Flood but they were so weakened for the war with the Flood that they weren't able to fight the Forerunners. In the End the Forerunners striped that race from all of their technology but said race as a way of revenge against the Forerunners they destroyed the only way known to effectively fight the Flood." Cortana said

"Let me guess the Forerunners later had to fight the Flood but they lacked the means to properly fight them, so seeing that another race was able to build a way to properly fight them but it was destroyed before they could obtain them, decided to leave some specimens hoping that some other race in the future was able to recreate the achievement, their rival race created." Ozpin said.

"Basically, yes." Cortana said.

"This Flood sound worse than Grimm." Qrow said.

"Everything they had told us sounds worse than Grimm." Glynda said.

"Please, continue." Ozpin said.

From there on they told them how they first encounter the Flood, how they meet Guilty Sparks, how they almost active the Halo array, how Guilty Sparks betray them and how they destroyed Halo and escape from it. They also explained how these events later on will affect the tide of the war, together with the first battle for Earth, the events of the Second Halo, the Covenant rebellion, how the Flood took over High Charity and how the Chief was forced to leave Cortana behind. They also explained the alliance between Humans and Elites ( **That shocked the group even more because they would have never believed that humanity could ever join forces with the Elites).**

The second battle for Earth, the battle of the Ark, the defeat of the Covenant loyalists, how Chief returned to High Charity to retrieve Cortana and finally how the Chief, the Arbiter and sergeant Johnson activated the replacement ring, for the one the Chief destroyed, to finally defeat the Flood, Johnson's dead and how the Arbiter, Chief and Cortana escaped from the Halo ring but only how the front part of the Dawn, were the Arbiter was, was able to pass the portal back to Earth and how the Chief and Cortana were left behind.

"Cortana you keep referring to John and other soldiers as Spartans and for what I have seen they are capable of doing feats that Humans without aura or semblance would be unable to do. Care to explain what a Spartan is?" Ozpin asked

Cortana and John shared a look, the Chief gave the okay sign before Cortana continued. "A Spartan is a super soldier, that had pass through several process to a make them better than normal soldiers, they receive body and mental breaking training that only the best of best of our soldiers receive, they are taught how to work in teams, strategies, hand to hand combat, how to use a great degree of weapons and finally they pass through a series of highly dangerous surgical operations to make them even better, by increasing their strength, speed, endurance and reaction time beyond human levels. They were also given special sets of armors, like the one John is wearing, that further improves every single one of their physical abilities. In other words, they were aimed to create the definitive soldier. There were 3 Spartan projects, John belongs to the project Spartan-II which it is considered to today's date as the best out of the 3." Cortana said.

"This Spartans were made to combat the Covenant?" Ozpin asked.

"The original project no, those Spartans were focused in taking down the Insurrectionists, their augmentations in comparison to those of project Spartan-II and III were not as dangerous but also less effective and they used standard UNSC armor, not like the ones used in Project II and III. Project-II was also aimed to fight the Insurrectionists until the Covenant came, but the difference is that we were chosen for the project since a young age, we were chosen because we had characteristics that make us stand out from the rest of the population and also the project was a great improvement of the original project. Spartans-III in the other hand were people that wanted nothing more than revenge against the Covenant and they receive the opportunity to carry on this. Aside from that, the other major difference between Project II and III is that the Spartans-III didn't have the same training as us, the Spartans-II, and were mainly cannon fodder meant to slow down the Covenant. The Project Spartan-III born out of desperation and seeing how effective we, Spartans-II, were in combat, they wanted to create more Spartans to fight off the Covenant." Chief explained.

Qrow however was getting a bad feeling as he was learning more about the Spartans, there was something both Cortana and Master Chief weren't telling them. "So they basically had been watching you to see if you had the skills needed for the project, until the day they could recruit you for the project." Ozpin said.

John only turned to look at Cortana how returned the glance with a worry look in her face, this obviously didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the people inside the office.

"Is there any problem?" Ozpin said.

"Ozpin, what we are going to tell you must stay in here and never see the light of the day." Cortana said

"What's the matter?" Qrow asked, he knew he had a bad feeling about this.

The Master Chief sigh but continued. "To put it simply, what we are about tell you, if anyone back home gets wind of this, we would be labeled as criminals and there would be a high price in our heads." John said.

"Why is that?" Glynda asked, now worry for what they were going to tell them.

"Because Project Spartan-II had committed several crimes that could give a person a life sentence or death." Cortana said.

"Those under control of the Project Spartan-II kidnapped several children at the age of 6 years old, myself included and we were replace with flash clones, which is another crime in itself, that since the beginning of their creation were going to die so no one could suspect that we still were alive, in other words we were dead to the eyes of our families." John explained.

The revelation had different effects in everyone in the room. Ozpin still looked calm but in his eyes one could see clearly the rage of the implications, Glynda look shocked and in the verge of tears, she would have never wished that kind of life for anyone, but he most vocal of all was Qrow.

"WHAT?! They kidnapped kids and transform them into weapons?! What is wrong with those people?!" Qrow shouted in anger, he was horrified at the very idea that they kidnapped children from their own homes. He thought of his nieces, he would kill anyone who would try that with them.

"Qrow please calm down." Ozpin said, even when Qrow was reluctant to calm he did as Ozpin said but he was still angry.

"I understand that you don't agree with this but the UNSC was completely desperate at the time, even if they wanted they couldn't accept the Insurrectionists without destabilizing the UEG economy and no matter what they, did the Insurrectionists keep getting stronger and more powerful at a fast rate." John said.

"But still doing that to a mere child." Glynda said. Yes in Remnant they also trained kids, so they could become huntsman and huntresses, but those kids had a choice and they still could have a family, not like the Spartans that didn't have a choice.

The group had several opinions about what they have seen and heard. Qrow could only stare at the Chief with respect, something incredible hard to gain from him, after all not many could endure what John had to endure, but he was still angered at the fact of how he became the person he is now.

Glynda didn't know what to think for a part she was sad for the kind of hardships the man-turn-teenager in front of her had to endure but for another part she was scare, in front of her was a dangerous man that could kill without any remorse, if he deemed necessary.

Ozpin looked at John with respect but also thinking how much of a danger the man could be if left unsupervised but how much of a benefit it could be to have him join in his own little group.

"John, I will be lying if I side I don't appreciated what you have been doing for Remnant since the day you came. Honestly you are the reason why crime rates have decreased so much in the last years and also you have exposed the truth of how really corrupted some of the people in power are, to the world, but if you continue doing this the way you have been doing it, you will only keep attracting to you a lot of enemies." Ozpin said.

"Then what do you suggest I do? Because honestly, I won't stop until I have made sure that everyone that represents a threat to humanity has been put behind bars or 6 feet under the ground." John said.

"Honestly right now, I can only offer you the chance to become a Huntsman. If you do become one, I will have the opportunity to pull some strings so you can continue without worrying for the government chasing you every time you are spotted, but you will have to attend a huntsmen academy and right now I doubt there is a single Huntsmen academy without an order to shoot or capture you on sight." Ozpin said.

"Except, Beacon academy." Cortana said.

"Yes, you are right." Ozpin said.

"Why I have feeling that there is more than just what you just told us." John said.

"Well you a right, I know that since you came to Remnant you have learn a lot about our world but I assure you that there still secrets hidden away that must be protected at all cost." Ozpin said.

"What are you getting at?" John said.

Ozpin gestures the Chief follow him. "Follow me." Ozpin said.

Quickly catching on what Ozpin was talking about, Glynda said, "Wait, Ozpin. Are you sure is good idea to tell him."

"I'm completely sure about it." Ozpin replied, they all walked towards the elevator before they all got in.

 **-Below Beacon Academy-**

Right now we can see the group walking through the large corridors of catacomb looking basement.

"Interesting this area didn't appear in the blueprints related to Beacon." Cortana said.

"Here we hide one of Remnant's greatest secrets from the eyes of the population." Ozpin said.

"Why is that?" Chief asked (He put his helmet before leaving Ozpin's office).

"Have you ever heard of the story of 'The Four Maidens'?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah but what does it have to do with anything about this?" Cortana said confused.

"What if I told you that said story was completely true but to protect the Maidens and their powers, it was necessary that the world remember the story like a fairy tale." Ozpin answer.

"Wait you mean…?" Chief asked, only for Ozpin to look at him a nod.

Shortly after they arrived to a point where the Chief saw a pair of pods connected by large cables and inside one of the pods the Chief saw a girl with brown hair and brown skin, wearing only a white tank top and white skirt, with some odd looking scars running across her face and for what he could see she was in a comatose state.

"Who is she?" Chief asked.

"She is Amber the actual Fall maiden or at least she partially is the Fall maiden." Ozpin said.

"What do you mean with partially?" Cortana asked.

"She was attacked and shortly after she was stripped from a part of her maiden powers, causing her to fall in the comatose state she is right now." Qrow answer.

"Is that really possible?" Chief asked.

"Yes is very possible, now you see why is important we keep the existence of the maidens as a secret." Ozpin said.

"I understand." Chief said.

"Good, now about my offering." Ozpin said.

The Chief started to weight his options for a part he could take from his back the authorities and continue his work without a problem, but in the other he could continue by his own means but he will have never learn of the other secrets hidden in Remnant, that the people in front him may be the only ones how know about them.

The Chief sighed and said, "I accept but you're gonna need a larger set for a Beacon Uniform."

"I can accept that." Ozpin said.

"Also, I think is necessary to tell you that I also go by the name of John Mendez. I only use it when I try to blend in with the civilian population here Remnant." Chief said.

"Noted." Ozpin said.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to return to my ship." Chief said, before leaving.

The moment that he leave the area, Qrow started to laugh, making his companions look at him with confusion.

"What are you laughing at?" Glynda asked.

"Ha-ha! It's's nothing. Is just that I realize that our friends, the Chief and Cortana, are actually the owners of one of the most important companies in the planet." Qrow said

Realization hit Glynda like a hammer, before she said, "You mean that they are the owners of _'Dawn Industries'_?"

"And not only that but Cortana's voice is incredible similar to Amethyst Keye's voice." Qrow said.

"How we didn't notice that?" Glynda said.

"I also think that the Chief was also responsible of the attack on the Atlas base some months ago." Qrow said.

Glynda turn face Ozpin. "What do you mean?" Glynda said.

"Think Glynda the appearance of the attacker is the same to the one of the Brutes the Chief show us, but its character was completely different, I think the Chief went in a Brute disguise because no one in this planet has seen one, except the Chief and also that base hold the blueprints for Atlas latest project." Qrow said.

"Okay I see your point but what does it have to do Atlas project with the Chief?" Glynda said.

"Simple Cortana and Amethyst Keyes are the same person but how do you give an A.I. a physical body that looks completely human?" Qrow said.

"Oh." Glynda said, unable to say anything else.

Ozpin meanwhile was thinking how things could change in the future but the question was if it was going to change for the good or for the bad.

 **-Unknown location-**

In a large valley but it look completely unnatural, everything was dead and consumed by the darkness. Here we can see a woman with white skin, purple veins around her eyes and her eyes were black in her sclera and glowing red in her iris and she was wearing a black cloak.

This was none other than Salem, sworn enemy of the people of Remnant and possible, the responsible of the origin of the creatures of Grimm.

"I must admit that you have won quite the allies Ozpin, a war hero that has lost everything and yet he kept pushing himself and an A.I. that could be considered an actual living being. But it won't matter, in the end Humanity is destined to fall and also, I'll make sure in succeeding were many others have failed, I'm going to kill the Spartan and destroy his precious A.I. in front of his eyes, while the world burns into ashes." Salem said.

Things looked grim for the world of Remnant, while the Chief and Cortana gained very valuable allies, they also gain a very powerful enemy that wouldn't stop for nothing until she obtains what she wanted, the destruction of humanity. But sooner or later, Salem was going to learn why the Chief was a person to be afraid of, no matter if she succeeded or not in her task.

She grinned in excitement, things were about become very interesting in Remnant.

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

 **-Forward Unto Dawn, Hangar bay-**

We can see John holding some spare parts to repair a Pelican dropship, while around him several AKs-130 were working giving maintenance to the vehicles aboard the Dawn, modifying the weapons of the UNSC and the Covenant so they could carry the same transformation technology that the people of Remnant used in their own weapons or repairing the Dawn.

John got near the Pelican in which he was working on until, Cortana in her robotic body came and tap him on his left shoulder, making him turn around and look at her.

"Cortana, what do you need?" John asked, while leaving the spare parts in the floor.

"I wanted to talk with you about something that has been in my mind lately." Cortana said.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Well, you know how the White Fang and several criminal groups had become even more active than before and how it has become harder to keep up with them." Cortana said.

John only sighed and said. "Yes I'm completely aware from this and to make matters worse we are not even close to discover who is the person behind all off this."

"Also the AKs while incredible useful, thanks to the modifications we made them, they are still robots that are unable to think outside the box **(unless when you are pissed off** ) and no matter how much with improve them both in their fighting skills and combat tactics, they can still be outsmarted." Cortana said.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" John said.

Cortana smirked before saying, "Well there are a lot of people out there, that are not blind at how Remnant really is and that share the same mentality like you about protecting humanity, including Faunus, and that would be more than eager to help us."

John raised a brow. "Cortana, are you suggesting we start recruiting people?" John said.

"Yes John and I think I have the perfect candidates to join us." Cortana said, while lifting her hand and displaying a hologram **(One of her abilities inside her robotic body)** and showing John images of several persons and information about them.

John started to think about it before agreeing with Cortana and shortly after said, "With which one we should start first?"

Cortana showed him the image of man with short black, hair wearing an armored leather outfit, with a dark gray coat over it and a black mask hiding his face, she then removed the mask showing that he had dark eyes and a scar under his chin and he was holding a modified Atlas combat rifle, while displaying information about said person.

 **-Time later, abandoned warehouse-**

We can see the man Cortana had shown to the Chief enter the warehouse, he had received a call from an unidentified person saying that he wanted to meet him face to face and told him to meet there.

He saw at first that there was no one until he saw a distortion in the air moving from the corner of his eye, so he took his rifle and transform it into a sword and said "Identified yourself."

Then in the same spot where he saw the distortion, the Spartan appeared, the man was put on guard right away, he said, "The Spartan, what do you want?"

"I only wanted to talk with you, Jaster Mareel." Chief said.

"I doubt that you only wanted to talk to me in person." The now identified Jaster said.

"True, I call you here because I want you to work for me." Chief said, making Jaster loosen a bit the grip of his sword but he was still ready to defend himself if needed.

Jaster frowned. "Why?" Jaster asked. He did have an idea why the Chief wanted to recruit him but he needed to confirm it.

"Because while we have the resources, we still lack the proper man power to fight the several criminal groups around Remnant and the Grimm and even more now that several crime groups, including the White Fang, had become more organized than how they were previously." A female voice coming from behind him answer, Jaster then turned to look at Cortana wearing a complete set of ODST armor, so he was unable to identify her.

'How did she get behind me?!' He didn't show it but he was greatly surprised by Cortana's appearance. "So you want me to join in your personal war against every single criminal group that exists?" Jaster asked.

"Basically, yes." Cortana said.

"Why me?" Jaster asked.

"Because you have the skills and the morals we are looking for and you know how truly corrupted the world is thanks to your time as a soldier in Atlas military. Also we are going to paid you for your services." Cortana said, while the Chief reached for a suitcase in his back and gave it to Jaster, who looked inside seeing plenty of lien.

Jaster took a moment to think about it, he has great deal of the Spartan and what he has done, he admitted he respect the soldier and could see uses of joining with a powerful ally like him. He then reached a conclusion. "I accept the deal."

"Good we are going to give you more details when we have arrived to the base." Cortana said, while she and the Chief leave the warehouse followed by Jaster.

Jaster was going to receive the shock of his life when he learned who and what truly were his new employers.

* * *

 **A/N:** **And done!**

 **Man, that took forever but that was to be expected, when you have to deal with school and mind breaking homework. Sorry if I took long.**

 **Now I had recently had suggestions to add actual people into the Chief's ranks, the credit of the suggestion goes to Mandalore the Freedom, now sometimes I going to do this Omakes that will mainly focus on people that joins the Chief and missions they do, sometimes I'll do chapters completely focus on the Chief's growing army. But here comes the fun part and is that I'm accepting OCs from the people that are reading this story (I'll be honest I'm not good at making my own OCs), the only thing that I'm asking is the next list: 1-Name, 2-Appearance, 3-Personality, 4-Species, 5-Weapons, 6-Semblance and 7-Background. But please make sure that they are not freaking OP, I understand if they are powerful but make sure that they are not impossible to beat, seriously I don't want characters that are basically OPM.**

 **Now if you ask when these events occur John's questioning and invitation to beacon happen a week or two before the first episode of RWBY, and after the events of Yellow trailer that in my story didn't follow cannon because Yang didn't met with Ruby after beating everyone at Junior's club, because the Chief joined in the fight, giving time to the police to arrive and arrest both. The Omake happens 3 days later.**

 **Now unto the Reviews:**

 **BrutusSilentium, , darkromdemon, spartan120, mds777, Thatguy:** _Good thing you all like my story so far._

 **Pinkiepierocks:** _you will have to wait but I promise that everyone will know why the Covenant called the Chief a demon, even Salem herself._

 **-key:** _You will still have to wait but there would be a major clash between those two._

 **Mandalore the Freedom:** _thanks for the advice and the OC. I'll try to give Jaster a big role inside the Chief's ranks._

 **TheFishKing:** _Yeah, I know but just wait and you will see how things develop, I'll be honest I want to see more of the RWBY universe, before bringing any of those factions into the story but they will come._

 **Brandon Vortex:** _oh you will see in time._

 **Ceceron:** _Just wait._

 **Cmedina1:** _She will learn that the hard way._

 **:** _you have no idea._

 **Six samurai dragon order:** _Next Chapter._

 **AnimeA55Kicker:** _Those this chapter answers your question?_

 **Headreviewer mk2:** _I'm not telling what is going to happen, you will need to wait._

 **RedShirt047:** _First yes but nothing major and second she is blonde._

 **War historian:** _I'm not sure what to make out of that nickname._

 **PrimusDefender501:** _I'll think about it._

 **Guest:** _First, yes they will introduce their own Mechs and second the Mechs of the UNSC that appeared in Halo wars 2 trailer are actually not new, they are modified HRUNTING Mark III (B) Exoskeletons better known as the Cyclops, they are normally used to repair or demolish buildings but sometimes they are modified for combat situations._

 **Spartan49:** _your suggestions are interesting so I will think about it._

 **Shadow:** _I didn't completely understand what you are saying._

 **The Baz:** _I already knew that._

 **So until next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody, I'm sorry if took long in uploading this chapter. I will be honest to you, school got worse during this last weeks, so I was unable to constantly work on this chapter. In fact I was unable to add several things I wanted to put in this chapter.**

 **If you ask why I am uploading this chapter before is 100% complete is because I wanted to tell you all that I wasn't going to be able to upload more chapters any time soon. I'm 1 week from beginning exams I need to put all my focus on those exams, so sorry.**

 **Also this time I am going to be unable to answer your reviews in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, neither RWBY.**

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since the Chief accepted Ozpin's invitation to join Beacon. Since then both Chief and Cortana had been recruiting several persons around the world so they could help them in stopping the several criminal groups and terrorists around the world and discovering how was behind the sudden alliance between Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. Everyone that they recruit, were told a little bit, about the background history of the Chief and Cortana without telling them anything major, like Spartan-II project.

Today it was the day were the possible future students of Beacon came to receive a talk from the headmaster himself, about what they should expect after they had complete the initiation to join Beacon. The Chief was also going to reveal who he was after the initiation, he will be lying if he said he didn't dislike the idea, but Ozpin told him that it was the first step he could take if he wanted the government to start trusting him more and allow him to become a full huntsman.

 **-Airship in route to Beacon academy**

But right now we are not focusing in the Chief, instead we are focusing in a 15 year old girl, with short black hair with a tint of red at the tips and silver eyes, wearing a black blouse, a black waist cincher, a skirt with red trimmings, a belt with large cartridges in individual loops in her left side and magazine pouch at her right side with a silver emblem of a rose and finally a red hood hold by cross-shaped pins.

This was Ruby Rose, huntress in training and future student of Beacon academy. And currently she was being hugged to dead by her half-sister Yang Xiao Long.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever." Yang said with excitement.

"Please, stop." Ruby said, clearly uncomfortable by all the attention she was receiving.

"But I'm so proud of you." Yang answer back.

"Really sis, it was nothing." Ruby said.

"What do you mean? It was incredible. Everyone at Beacon is going to think you are the bee's knees." Yang said **(Seriously? Who uses that phrase?)**.

"I don't want to the "Bee's knees", okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said, clearly not understanding what her sister meant.

Yang frowned at her sister. "What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked.

"Of course I'm excited… I just… I got moved 2 years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ruby said, looking depressed.

"But you are special." Yang said, trying to lift Ruby's mood.

"Hey Yang… did you hear the rumors that had been going around recently?" Ruby asked changing the subject of their discussion.

Yang raised a brow. "What rumors? There a lot of rumors going around, some said that Pyrrha Nikos is going to join Beacon, others said that one of the daughters from the head of the _'Schnee Dust Company_ **(SDC** )'is also going to join and others said that finally _'Dawn Industries_ ' is going to release, for the first time since it was created, special hardware focus on helping train Huntsmen and Huntresses in training." Yang said.

Ruby shook her head, though admittedly she was excited to see what Dawn Industries has. "None of those, no I mean the rumors related to the Spartan joining Beacon." Ruby said with excitement in the last part and killing Yang's good mood.

Yang mood quickly changed soon as she heard that. "Oh, those rumors." Yang said, clearly annoyed for being remind of the Spartan.

"Oh, come on Yang; are you still mad because he beat you in a fight?" Ruby asked, looking at Yang directly in the eyes.

She let go of her sister and turned the other direction. "No." Yang said, while avoiding eye contact with her sister, making it clear that she was lying.

"Seriously?" Ruby ask, with a little bit of sarcasm on her voice, not believing her sister.

"Oh, come on Ruby, you gotta believe me." Yang said, clearly desperate to convince her sister.

Ruby cross her arms and gave her a sister. "Yang, last week you were watching T.V. until a news report interrupt your program and it was talking about the Spartan's latest actions, then you screamed in rage and threw the T.V. through the window and scaring Zwei in the process. And don't even dare use the excuse that you couldn't find the remote because you had it at the time." Ruby said.

Yang let her head fell in shame at being reminded of what she did, then she looked at Ruby and said. "Ok, but why are you excited of seeing the Spartan, as far as it concern me he is view as criminal and he is the public enemy number 1 in the underworld, aside that he is accused of murdered and stealing private property."

Ruby wave her hands in disagreement. "Yang, we both know that, even when I don't approve his actions, everything he has done was aimed to people that truly deserve it." Ruby said, while crossing her arms before saying. "And the reason why I am so excited to see the Spartan is because of his cool armor and weapons."

"Okay fine, just don't get yourself in trouble." Yang said.

Their conversation continue, distracting the two from the news report and Glynda's presentation, until a blonde kid wearing armor ( **to be more precise a chest plate and shoulders pads)** over a black hoodie and blue pants, came running while holding his mouth with one hand and with the other his stomach and accidently puking in Yang's boot making both sisters freak out.

"GROSS! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Screamed Ruby as she try move away from Yang.

 **-Some time later, Beacon's landing bay-**

After leaving the airship both sisters, with several other students, started to admire Beacon in all its glory but they didn't notice the Pelican dropship that arrived shortly after the airship in which they came left.

Inside the Pelican the Chief was talking with Cortana while making sure he brought all of his equipment with him.

"Remember John, we need to cause a good impression and not making more enemies." Cortana said.

"I know, you have been telling me since the other day." Chief said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Also please refrain to shoot Blake if you see her again, after all you both are going to attend the same school for 4 years." Cortana said.

Yep, Chief and Cortana knew that Blake was going to join Beacon, just as Blake knew the Chief was going to join. She found out when Ozpin called her because he wanted to talk with her, the reason was because they wanted for the Chief and Blake to know that each other was going to join Beacon, so they didn't cause any kind of trouble during their stay.

It didn't end well, Blake tried to escape the moment the Chief enter the room, Glynda was forced to hold her back but she won a lot of scratches, while Ozpin and several other professor **(including Oobleck and Port** ) had to tackle the Chief just to stop him from killing Blake, the only one who escaped from getting hurt was Ozpin, the rest now had several wounds ranging from bruises to one or two fractured bones.

In the end they were able to calm down both and made them agreed to not attack each other, Chief accepted but with the condition that if Blake prove to be a threat and betrayed the academy's trust he will personally eliminate her. Needless to say that Blake agreed while shaking in fear.

"Okay but my promise still stands." Chief said.

"Good." Cortana said, she then look at the cargo bay of the Pelican and said. "Also, it was truly necessary to bring so many weapons?"

In the back of the Pelican the Chief had several crates filled with weapons ranging from magnums to machine guns and plasma based weapons and even some melee weapons, mainly energy swords and gravity hammers ( **Some combined with the Laser Spartan).**

"I like to be prepared for any situation." Chief said as he places a assault rifle in the crate.

"Yeah you do but it's not a little bit overkill?" Cortana asked, she raised a brow when seeing Master Chief placing two more gravity hammers in one of the crates.

She almost pity the sore sucker who was getting in way of that.

"Cortana we are going into a school filed with people with all kinds of weapons and semblances, I don't think this is overkill." Chief said while opening the Pelican's back door.

"You got me there." Cortana admitted.

The Chief then started to push the crates of weapons, he was midway from the main building when he heard an explosion, he then turned to place were he heard the explosion and he saw Ruby been scolded by a white haired girl with blue eyes and a scar over her left eye, that was wearing a white dress white heeled boots and a white bolero jacket with the Schnee emblem at the back.

The moment he saw her, he immediately knew who she was. She was Weiss Schnee, Winter's younger sister and heiress to the SDC.

He decided to ignore it until he saw Blake getting near the two, so he decided to get involved in the end. When he got near Blake was saying something about some of the bad things the SDC was known for but when she saw the Chief she started stutter in fear. The other two girls didn't understand why she acting like that until they felt the presence of someone behind them, they turned to look at who was behind them and gasped at seeing the Chief.

Their reactions were different, Weiss was trying to look like he wasn't the big deal but inside she was a little bit intimidated by the Chief without saying that she was also angry beyond words, after all he was responsible that Schnee family had an incredible bad reputation these days. Meanwhile Ruby had star in her eyes amazed by Chief's armor.

"Oh my-oh my-oh my, you are the Spartan!" Ruby squealed in excitement. "Can you show me you armor? What weapons do you use? Did you make them?"

But the Chief ignore her and just looked at Blake, Ruby ( **after realizing that the Chief wasn't paying attention to her** ) and Weiss just stared between the two before the Chief said.

"Boo." That's all it took make Blake faint.

Ruby and Weiss could only stare incredulously at the scene that occur in front of them, making both forget completely about what happen moments earlier.

"Someone should carry her." Chief said.

Weiss at hearing this she snapped from her stupor and said. "Then why don't you do it? After all you are the one who made her faint"

"I already have to carry my equipment." Chief said, while pointing to the several crates of weapons and equipment that he had brought.

At seeing the great amount of crates we warning signs, Ruby squealed in excitement and started to ask the Chief questions related with weapons, that went from what kind of weapons he brought to if he made them and similar things.

"Calm down. Why are you so interested in my weapons and armor?" Chief asked.

Ruby wasted no time explaining. "Because weapons are like an extension of our selves and are like meeting new people but much better." Ruby said in excitement. John could easily tell that Ruby was a weapon obsessed and was not going to leave him alone until he had shown her his weapons.

During this Weiss huffed and leave the area not caring for the unconscious girl or Ruby and the Chief's conversation. The moment she left the blonde kid that puked in the airship arrived where the Chief and Ruby were talking.

"Hey." He said, catching Ruby's and John's attention before saying "I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"Oh, hello I'm Ruby." Ruby said.

"He-he, nice to meet you Ruby." Jaune said before turning to the Chief and said, "And how are you?"

"The Spartan." Chief simply said.

Jaune looked confused. "The who?" Jaune said.

"Wait, you don't know who he is?" Ruby asked in surprise. The Chief only raised an eyebrow at seeing someone that didn't knew about him; after all he was famous/infamous across the entire world, but decided to not say anything about it.

"Not in the slightest." Jaune said while shaking his head from side to side.

Before he knew what happen, Ruby was holding him by the shirts neck while shaking him and saying. "Where have you been all this time? The Spartan is one of the most known persons in the planet, thanks to all the things he had done against criminal groups and corrupt people, even though he is view as a bad guy for things he has done that doesn't are well view by the government."

"Seriously?" Jaune asked, even took he was seeing everything spin in front of his eyes.

"Yes." Ruby answer.

"Sorry if I interrupt but we most go to the main hall and someone still needs to carry Blake." Chief said while pointing at Blake in the last part, which still remains unconscious.

"Yeah, you are right." Ruby said before she realized something and said. "Hey, wait a minute. How do you know her name?" while pointing at Blake.

Chief realize he slipped up but he didn't lose his cool and answer. "I hacked Beacon's mainframe to acquire data of what to expect for when I join."

Ruby and Jaune's eyes widen. "Is not that illegal?" Ruby asked.

"Is important to be prepared for any situation if things go bad." Chief answer.

Ruby shrugged. "Okay, I can't argue against that." Ruby said.

Jaune chose not make much of it. "Well, I will carry Blake." Jaune said.

 **-Moments later-**

The Chief was pushing the cart, were all the crates that held his weapons, to the place that Ozpin told him he could put them, while Ruby and Jaune ( **Jaune was carrying Blake over his shoulder** ) were talking to each other and putting names to each other for their respective accidents that day. He was asking himself when the two will realize that they weren't going to Beacon's main hall

Ruby decided to change subject by unfolding her scythe and saying. "So, I got this thing." She smashes it into the ground, causing cracks on it.

Jaune nearly dropped Blake. "Whoa! Is that a scythe." Jaune said in surprise.

Ruby reloaded her scythe. "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby said.

Master Chief nodded in interest. "Impressive." Chief said, it was a true amazing work, he can tell it was taken in great care and time make it into it.

Jaune though didn't quite catch what Ruby said. "A what?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a gun." Ruby explained to Jaune and shortly after said to the Chief. "Thanks for thinking that my sweetheart is impressive." Then she looked at Jaune again and asked. "So what do you have?"

"Oh I have this sword and shield." Jaune said while showing his weapon after carefully putting Blake in the ground.

"Oh, so what do they do?" Ruby asked before tapping Jaune's shield making it transform and escaping Jaune's grip. The Chief could tell that Jaune was an amateur with very little to none experience in combat for the way he acted.

"Oh well, my shield can transform into a sheath so if I get tired of carrying I could just put it away." Jaune said. The Chief resisted the urge to face palm at Jaune's ignorance.

"But it doesn't weight the same." Ruby said.

"Yeah, it does" Jaune admitted a little bit depressed at being reminded of his error.

Ruby felt a little bad now but she turned to Master Chief. "So Spartan what do you have?" Ruby asked.

Chief knew that if he wanted to be left alone by the small girl he will have to humor her sooner or later.

"Well I have several weapons that range from small side arms to heavy weapons and a couple of melee weapons; for example." He opened one of the crates and took a heavy machine gun. "AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun, the standard model shoots 7.62x51mm SLAP rounds and has a magazine for 200 rounds." He then transformed the weapon in its second form and said. "It also a M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti Vehicle/Assault Weapon better known as a Rocket Launcher it has twin barrels allowing to carry two rockets, one for each barrel and it shoots 102 mm HEAT shaped charged rockets, this one in particular includes a targeting system that allows the rockets to follow their designed targets."

Both Jaune and Ruby were surprised by the weapon, Jaune obviously didn't understand anything of what the Chief said except for the Heavy Machine Gun and Rocket Launcher part, while Ruby was visibly drooling having understand everything the Chief said about his weapon.

"Could you please show me another weapon?" Ruby asked.

The Chief sighed and took another weapon before returning the Heavy Machine Gun/Rocket Launcher hybrid back in the crate and said. "This is a the MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System better known as the Assault Rifle, it shoots 7.62x51mm Full Metal Jacket round, it has magazine of 32 rounds and a it has an attachment that allows you to see the ammunition count of the rifle, it has a rate of fire of 650 RPM and has an effective range of almost 300 meters." He then transform the Assault Rifle into a Battle Rifle and said "It's also a BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle also known as the Battle Rifle, it also contains the attachment for ammunition count, it shoots 9.5x40mm KURZ rounds and it can carry to 36 rounds per magazine, some of the best marksman can shoot this rifle with deadly accuracy in distance of almost 900 meters."

He then transformed the rifle into a DMR and continued explaining. "Finally, it also is a M392 Designated Marksman Rifle or DMR for short, like the rest it shows the ammunition count of the rifle, it shoots 7.62x51mm NATO rounds and it can carry 15 rounds per magazine, it has a bigger effective range than even the Battle Rifle and packs more damage than one."

"So basically is a rifle meant to effectively fight at any distance?" Ruby concluded impressed at the Chief's rifle.

"Basically, yes." Chief answer back.

"But don't you have any melee weapons?" Ruby asked.

"Yes I do have some melee weapons, being honest I don't use them a lot but I do know how to use them." Chief answer.

"Can you show me?" Ruby asked.

Chief sighed before saying. "Fine but this is the last one, okay?" He received a nod from Ruby. He then put back the AR/BR/DMR hybrid in the crate from where he took it and opened another crate from which he took a Gravity Hammer. "This is the Type 2 Energy Weapon/Hammer better known as the Gravity Hammer; this hammer can generate powerful shockwaves that could easily kill anyone without a proper defense and like its name estates, it can control gravity to pull or push objects or opponents and even deflect projectiles, it also includes a blade in the back of the head of the hammer." Chief said, Ruby was drooling even more than when she saw the Machine Gun/Rocket Launcher hybrid and Jaune was impressed even if he didn't understood everything of what the Chief said. The Chief then proceeded to transform the Gravity Hammer into a Spartan Laser.

"What is now? Some kind of heavy weapon?" Ruby asked.

"This is a Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle better known as the Spartan Laser." Chief said.

"A laser? Those are not very common weapons, they are normally used in some of Atlas more powerful mechs and incredible limited number of Huntsmen because of how expensive is to maintain them." Ruby said.

"Yes is not the easiest weapon to maintain and is really expensive, without adding that it takes time to charge a single shot and later one must wait for it to cool down before firing again but it made up for the fire power it packs, one single shot is powerful enough to kill a fully mature Deathstalker and it has perfect accuracy and extremely long range of effective fire." Chief said.

That did it, Ruby was definitely in love with the Chief's weapons, she still loved her Crescent Rose above any other weapon but the weapons the Chief show her, mainly the Gravity Hammer/Spartan Laser, were very close competitors to her scythe-rifle.

She quickly recovered her composure and said. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it."

"Wait. You made that thing?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"Of course. All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" Ruby said.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune confessed.

"Sounds more like family heirloom to me! Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said.

"Yeah, the classics." Jaune said clearly trying to not sound depressed. Master Chief though kept a firm look on Jaune's sword.

For a sword that was old if Jaune was saying the truth, it was in very good shape.

"So, what about you Spartan, did you make your own weapons?" Ruby asked.

Master Chief shook his head. "The original models no but the hybrids yes but I have a lot of help when making them." Chief said.

"Oh, okay. Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I was following you." Jaune said while picking up the still unconscious Blake.

"I was following the Spartan." Ruby said.

"I was going to put my weapons in a safe place before going to the main hall, fortunately for you I know where the main hall is." Chief said, before telling them the directions to the main hall Ruby and Jaune went running to arrive in time but the Chief didn't bother, there was still plenty enough of time before Ozpin's welcoming speech.

He then arrived at a small warehouse, that Ozpin gave him and Cortana so they could store and repair their weapons and equipment. He proceeded to accommodate his weapons before Cortana choose to speak with him.

"Well it seems that you began with the right foot, you have made a good impression so far and you didn't shoot on sight Blake this time and I must admit it was quite funny the stunt you pulled out there." Cortana said.

"Thanks." Chief said, but Cortana was able to tell that something was bothering the Chief.

"John, is there any problem?" Cortana asked-

"Is just that I'm not used to any of this. I mean this is strange to me, most of my life I have been in the battlefield, always in the edge ready for next fight, seeing people dying in front of me. Now I going to live with a bunch of kids that majority of them doesn't have any idea of the horrors they will must face in the battle and ignores completely the idea that at any moment they could die or see someone close to them dying in front of their eyes and in other to survive, they will probably kill at one point of their lives." Chief answer.

"I understand, you grew forced to see things like a veteran soldier instead of how the majority of this kids grew; some believing they could help the world others looking for fame and glory but very few aware of the price they will have to pay for following this path and now, you will between kids that are unaware of horrors they will must face in the future." Cortana said.

"Honestly, even if they are incredible skilled, I think they are not ready for this kind of life, they are still kids." Chief said.

Cortana cross her arms. "You were a kid when you enter the Spartan project." Cortana said.

Well... Not really enter, more like kidnapped into it.

"The moment I was taken for Spartan program was the moment I stopped being a child and I became a soldier." Chief answer back.

"True." Cortana said.

The Chief then sighed and decided to get to the main hall before Ozpin gave his welcoming speech, while putting his hood up.

 **-Main hall, moments earlier-**

While the Chief was putting his weapons and talking with Cortana in the warehouse, Ruby and Jaune finally arrived at the main hall and with enough time before Ozpin began his speech.

"Good, we made it." Ruby said.

"Yeah but what do we do with Blake?" Jaune asked.

"Good question." Ruby said, she started to think until she saw some chairs at the walls of the main hall and said. "We could put her in those chairs over there."

"Good idea." Jaune said, they proceeded to put Blake on said chairs.

The girl in question started to wake up and said while holding her head. "Oh, what happen?"

"Oh, you are awake." Ruby said, before continuing. "Well to answer your question, you interfere with some girls rant, I think you call her Weiss Schnee, but out of nowhere you started to shake in fear, until we saw that you were shaking in fear because you saw the Spartan."

"Oh, that." Blake said, while blushing embarrassed she act in such way, after all it was not her first time dealing with the Spartan but she still acted like a small scared child when he was around but could blame her, after all he was able to keep up with her mentor in a straight fight and win.

"Well shortly after he said "boo" making you faint, after that Jaune, here, came and offer to carry you to the main hall." Ruby said, while pointing at Jaune when she mentioned him, who waved at her with a grin.

"Thanks." Blake said.

Then they heard a certain blonde girl call at Ruby and Ruby said. "Oh, my sister is calling me gotta go." Ruby then proceeded to run straight at her sister.

"Well I think you will want some time alone so, yeah, I'm also leaving." Jaune said.

Back with Ruby she was angrily telling Yang how horrible went her first meeting with another person after Yang ditched her off, with Yang not believing her that she literally exploded in front of another person.

It continued like this until they heard a familiar voice ( **for Ruby** ) angrily said. "YOU!"

Ruby proceeded to jump into Yang's arms while saying. "Oh god, it's happening again!"

Weiss glared at the young girl. "You are lucky we weren't blown off the side off the cliff!" Weiss said.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang said, surprised that what her little sister told her was true.

"It was an accident." Ruby said trying to defend herself, while proceeding to leave her sisters arms. Ruby then proceeded to try to convince that it was an accident, until Weiss shoved a pamphlet in Ruby's face that said in the cover ' _Dust for Dummies and other Inadequate Individuals'_ , Ruby then said. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries…" Weiss continue talking completely losing Ruby trough her little speech that sounded like one of those advisements were the company responsible of making a certain product didn't make itself responsible for the bad use of said product by a customer ( **Which it was** ).

"Uhhh…" Ruby said.

"You really want to start making things up to me." Weiss said.

"Absolutely." Ruby immediately said.

"Read this and never speak to me again." Weiss said.

"Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang suggested.

"Yeah, great idea, sis! Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Want to hang out? We can go out for school supplies." Ruby said, trying to sound friendly to Weiss.

"Yeah and we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there." Weiss said with a lot of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh, wow really?" Ruby said, poor Ruby she didn't understand sarcasm.

Weiss shut that idea down fast. "No." Weiss said, killing every single hope of Ruby to be friends with Weiss.

After this conversation, Ozpin arrived at the stage in the main hall to give his speech. **(A/N: I'm not going to put it because I'm lazy.)** The speech was not like anything the students expected and leave confused several of them but except for one hooded super soldier at the back of the hall.

 **-Outside the Main hall, after Ozpin's speech-**

The Chief was waiting for Ozpin because he wanted to talk with the man about something related with the teams.

He was also thinking about what happened so far; when he entered the main hall he was able to, surprisingly; remain undetected by the large amount of soon- to-be students of Beacon ( **They still needed to pass Beacon's initiation)**. The Chief was able to understand Ozpin's speech perfectly; it was a wakeup call telling the future students that if they thought that just because they were accepted in Beacon they would receive everything for granted, they were deeply wrong and they would need to put everything of themselves, if they really wanted to grow as the next defenders of Remnant and that there wasn't any shortcuts they could take to get what they wanted.

He then saw Ozpin coming out of the main hall and said. "Ozpin I want to talk with you."

Ozpin turned to him. "What do you need?" Ozpin asked.

"It's about the teams." Chief said.

Ozpin takes sip of his coffee before answering. "If it's related at how they are formed or the fact that the number of students is an odd number and how I planning to repair that, I can't talk with you about that." Ozpin said.

"No, is not about that." Chief said.

"Then what is it?" Ozpin asked.

Master Chief crossed his arms. "If you remember I know how to work in teams, I want to help the future students so they are able to properly work with their respective teams. This will increase their chances of survival if they take dangerous missions in the future." Chief said.

Ozpin nodded. "Mhm, I can do that but it will only be with a limited number of teams." Ozpin answered.

"Also, I have notice that many huntsmen and huntresses relay heavily on their weapons and very few have the proper skills to defend themselves in the case they lose their weapons." Chief said.

"I imagine you want to train them in hand to hand combat, don't you?" Ozpin guessed.

"Yes." Chief confirm it, while Master Chief was not the very best in the CQB, that was his friend Frederic-104 and fellow Spartan II Li-008 specialty, the Chief was no pushover in the area and knew CQB well enough.

"I need to first see how to accommodate in the school's schedule but I do agree with you many huntsmen lack the proper abilities to fight in case they lose their weapons, I'll do what I can." Ozpin said. Chief answer with a nod.

After their conversation the two took their respective ways, the Chief went to the warehouse to inspect his weapons, when he received a transmission from Jaster.

He then turned off the communicators of his helmet so only he and Cortana could hear him. "Jaster, what is it?"

 _"Sir, we found that the White Fang has taken interest in several locations for dig sites, the reasons are still unknown to us but we will keep track of them. If we discover anything important we will immediately inform you."_ Jaster said.

"Good, also how are the others doing?" Chief asked, he was a bit worry how everyone he recruited would interact between each other. He had made his point clear that he didn't want any problems between them but still he felt the need to keep track of every each one of them and considering how many of them had personalities that clashed with each other well he's worries were well justified.

 _"For the moment, everyone is doing relative fine. I'm not going to lie, there have been some problems but we have managed to solve them."_ Jaster said.

"Good, if anything important happens inform me immediately about it." Chief said.

 _"Yes sir."_ Jaster said, before cutting off the transmission.

"What do you think the Fang are looking for?" Chief said to Cortana.

"Honestly, I don't any idea of what they could probably looking for, just hope that isn't an installation filled with Forerunner tech, or worse the Flood." Cortana said.

"I'm also hopping you are right Cortana, I don't think this world is ready for that kind of threats, we barely were able to stop the Flood and Forerunner tech will make the Fang almost unstoppable if they get their hands on it. I doubt that the 4 kingdoms have the enough fire power to fight either of each threat." Chief said.

"In that case we better get ready and had several countermeasures ready in case something like this happens. For the Flood we could use the Hyperion missiles aboard the Dawn, they have more than enough fire power to eliminate a Flood outbreak and if they manage to survive, it will weaken them enough so we could destroy them personally. In the case of Forerunner tech, thanks to my time in Halo I could be able to safely disable it or even use it in our favor will good to have other ways to stop any of those threats if the primary countermeasures fail." Cortana said.

"Good, also how are things going with the new project at 'Dawn Industries'?" Chief asked.

"Slow, even with all the resources we have Remnant is still several years behind us in technology and is hard to make progress in the project." Cortana answered.

"Take your time; we don't need anyone getting killed by an error in the system." Chief said.

"I'm already aware of that." Cortana said.

 **-Time later, Beacon's main hall-**

Due Ozpin's request the Chief was going to sleep in the main hall with the rest of the soon-to-be students of Beacon. He was still using his armor while leaning in the wall in the most isolated part of the main hall so no one would bother him.

He was looking at the students, studying them to understand better with what he was going to deal with in his stay here in Beacon. He shook his head at the attempts of a group of male students trying to impress a group of girls by flexing their muscles; he really didn't understand why so many males tried to show off to attract girls and he honestly didn't care but still it was annoying in his opinion.

He then had to resist the urge to face palm when Jaune enter the hall wearing bunny pajamas, seriously he was literally painting a target on his back as a ' _Make me laugh_ ' of the school.

"That's the most ridiculously thing I have ever saw in my life." Cortana said.

"I know." Was the Chief's answer.

Moments later, from the corner of his eye he was able to see Yang pulling Ruby by her wrist in direction where Blake was, so he decided to put attention into their conversation.

"Hello. I believe you two may know each other." Yang said,

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" Blake ask, from what the Chief was able to learn, Ruby accidently sneezed inside a dust cloud in front of Weiss, creating the explosion he heard moments later after he arrived at Beacon.

"Uhh, yeah. My name is Ruby." Ruby said offering her hand to Blake who didn't return the gesture. Ruby then said. "But, you just can call me…crater…actually you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay." Blake said, not really paying attention to what Ruby was saying and more interested in the book she was reading.

"What are you doing?" Yang said, seeing that the conversation was going anywhere.

"I don't know, help me." Ruby answer back.

"So… what's your name?" Yang said trying to break the ice.

"Blake." That was Blake's answer, nothing more.

Yang smirked. "Well Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister… I like your bow!" Yang said.

"Thanks." Blake said, annoyance starting to build in her voice.

"It goes great with your… pajamas." Yang said.

The Chief may not be a social person in any way but he even knew that was dumb, in fact Cortana said a _'seriously'_ at that comment.

Blake by this point was not looking at the two sisters. "Right." Blake said uninterested.

Seeing that she wasn't making any progress Yang tried another approach and said. "Nice night, don't you think?"

Blake was becoming very annoyed now. "Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book…" Blake said trying to make both girls catch the meaning behind her words, it wasn't the case so she continue saying. "That I will continue to read…" She tried again; she failed again, so she decided to go straight to the point. "As soon as you leave."

Yang gave up. "Yeah this girl is a lost cause." Yang said, finally understanding that Blake wanted to be left alone.

Ruby though had her attention on the book. "What is it about?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Now that caught Blake's attention.

"Your book. Those it have a name?" Ruby said.

Blake was surprised but answered her. "Well, is about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake said, now really interested in having a conversation with Ruby.

"Oh yeah… that's really lovely…" Yang said, clearly not in her zone of comfort.

"I love books. Yang used to read me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… they're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress." Ruby said.

"Why is that? Hopping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asked.

"I hope we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and who protected the people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby answer.

The Chief couldn't help but shook his head at hearing that, why Ruby's dream was a good one it was sadly a childish dream, reality was a place where he dreams and hopes of a person tended to die, in one way or another.

Still it didn't mean he disrespected Ruby's goals, it was a good none the less.

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake said.

"Well that's why we're here… to make it better." Ruby said, unfortunately for her this make her sister want to embraced her in a hug, embarrassing Ruby in the process and finishing in a fight that created a fighting cloud.

Chief only shook his head at this, after seeing so many strange sights in his stay here on Remnant, he have given up a long time ago in discovering how things like 'fighting clouds' and people having literally stars around their heads was possible.

From the corner of his eye he was able to see a pissed of Wiess coming directly to the group that was making so much scandal. He then look around the hall an saw that a majority of the students had already turn off their candles and were trying to sleep, so he decided to test a new modification done to his fragmentation grenades, this modification allow him to change the type of grenade he was throwing, it could go from a from a flash bang grenade, to tear gas grenade and even a sleep gas grenade. He changed the mode from fragmentation to sleep gas and threw the grenade in direction of the girls.

"What in the world is going over…" Weiss tried to say until the four girls heard something hit the floor near their feet. They all looked at the floor and their eyes widened at seeing a grenade had landed in front of them but before they could react a gas came from the grenade that made the four cough until a heavy need to sleep over took all of them and Ruby, Weiss and Yang fell to the floor while Blake lose her grip over her book while she fell asleep against the wall.

The Chief seeing his work done went to recover his grenade, while he turned off the candle in the process and returned to the corner where he was going to sleep.

But a certain girl with orange hair and light blue eyes happen catch seeing that. "Wow! Did you see that Ren?! He threw a grenade that released gas and knock those girls out! It totally gives me a awesome idea!" Her friend sigh from this, his appearance hidden from blankets that were covering him.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Man that took forever, if you want to know why then that means you didn't read my author note at the beginning of this chapter.**

 **Also I thank you all for sending me your OC sorry if I didn't add them in the story in this chapter but I promise that I'm going to put them at one point of the story. Another thing that I must say is that I'm not accepting Spartans OC, at least not at this point of the story, maybe in later chapters.**

 **Finally, I don't remember if I said this in previous chapters or not but I saying here and now if you don't like my story then don't read it and don't review unless it is to give me advice or something like that.**

 **Hope you like the chapter and goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait but I had a lot of work lately to deal with.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Halo neither RWBY.**

* * *

When the Chief woke up, the first thing he saw were the still sleeping soon to be students of Beacon. He then looked at window where he saw the broken moon of Remnant starting moments to hide in the horizon. Calculating that there was still an hour before sunrise he decided to go and make some exercises before anyone awoke.

So he took his things and leaved the hall without making any noise but before leaving he took another glance to the people inside the hall, just to suppress a light chuckle at seeing a certain group of 4 girls sleeping in a really awkward scene.

Then Cortana seeing the same scenes from the Chief's helmet also had to suppress a chuckle just too shortly after say. "Chief, shouldn't we do something?"

"No." He said.

"Are you sure? They are going to flip when they woke up." Cortana said.

"Not our problem." Chief said.

"Chief, you threw a grenade against them so you are partially responsible they are in that position." Cortana said.

"I know but I still don't care." Chief said.

"Fine." Cortana said while rolling her eyes.

 **-Moments later, main hall-**

When Weiss started to wake up, she remembered a pleasant dream she had last night about herself having a successful life as huntress and as head of the SDC.

She was still a little bit disorientated for just suddenly waking up and her eyes were still closed but when her senses started to return to her, she felt a strange weight over her waist so she decided to take it off from her but when she tried she felt how it put resistance against her, so she opened her eyes to see what it was weight around her waist and froze at what she saw.

It was Ruby's arm what was over waist grabbing her in a tight embrace but that wasn't what make her frost, it was the fact that in front of her face was Ruby's own face so close that one would think that they were kissing.

Weiss couldn't stop herself from screaming in surprise, waking up the majority of the soon to be students of Beacon. She rapidly got off Ruby's grip waking up Ruby in the process, who said. "Ah? What… What… What happen?"

"YOU DOLT, WHAT THE HECK ARE DOING?!" Weiss screamed, making Ruby jump from the floor in fear for being yelled. The scream also happened to wake up a certain black haired Faunus girl that had yet to realize where she was sleeping.

"Please, shut up I'm trying to sleep here." Blake said, making Ruby and Weiss direct at her, but the moment they saw where she was sleeping their eyes widened. Blake didn't know why the two were looking at her like that until she turned her head and see that she was resting her head not in a pillow but instead in Yang's impressive assets. Blake at seeing this quickly got up from the floor kicking accidently Yang in the side, who surprisingly was still asleep after all that screaming until she received the kick to her side.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" Yang said angrily.

"Sorry is just that…" Blake said before blushing, remembering where she was resting her head.

Yang stood up, looking at her. "Just what?" Yang asked.

"Nothing, it's just nothing." Blake said, trying to hide away her growing blush.

Yang frowned at this and shortly after turned her head to look at Ruby, with a look on her face that clearly said _'Explain'._

Ruby only rubbed the back of her head while giving her sister a nervous smile before saying. "Is just that Blake accidently slept on your chest."

Blake stared at Ruby with a giant blush on her face and completely mortified by the fact that Ruby just ratted her, Weiss just shook her head and Yang had a look on her face, like she was still processing the information she was just told, before gaining a sly smirk on her face that only spell trouble and then she turn to look at Blake before saying. "Oh Blake, I didn't know you swing that way."

Caught completely off guard, Blake started to stutter trying and miserable failing at trying to explain herself, Weiss mouth hang open while at the same time her left eye was twitching in complete annoyance and Ruby could only face palm at her sister's antics.

Yang seeing the expressions of the other 3 girls, couldn't help herself and started to roll on the floor laughing her ass off, confusing everyone except her sister.

"Wha… What the Heck is going on?" Blake ask.

"Sorry Blake, but Yang has a bad tendency to tease people when she has a chance." Ruby explained while Yang started to recover from her state of ROFLMAO.

Blake's left eye only twitched in annoyance at this before sighing and saying. "Ok fine but what are you 3 doing here."

"I don't know, when I woke up I was already here." Weiss said.

"So you don't remember?" Blake asked, to which Blake shook her head indicating that she didn't remember a thing, the Blake turned to look at Ruby and Yang who gave her the same answer as Weiss.

Blake seeing that none of them remembered a thing was about to suggest to just forgot the subject, but before she could said a thing they all heard a cheerful voice say. "Oh, I remember what happen."

Out on nowhere the girl that saw how the Chief threw the sleep gas grenade; appear between the 4 of them. She had orange colored hair and turquoise colored eyes and she was wearing a black collared vest over a white sleeveless top and pink skirt. But the most catching feature wasn't her appearance; no it was her hyperactive behavior. This was Nora Valkyrie.

"Wait you know what happen?" Weiss said while she grabbed Nora by her shoulders.

"Yep." Nora said.

"Then tell us." Weiss harshly demanded.

"Okay." Nora said never losing her smile or happy attitude, she then proceeded to explain what happen and even call Weiss 'Ice Queen' earning a 'Hey' from Weiss and some chuckles from the other 3 girls and the n she said. "Well that's it, now if you excuse me I have to wake up Ren."

Meanwhile the other 4 girls were processing the information they just recently learn, before Ruby said. "So this partially the Spartan's fault?" The only answer she received were the nods from the other 3 girls, before silence fell over them again.

Yang decided to break the silence by saying. "I'm going to kill that guy one day."

 **-Beacon's training grounds-**

We can see the Chief practicing his hand to hand combat skills by fighting several robots that the school had so students could train their fighting skills. These robots were made to be able to receive a lot of damage so they could last, but even like that the Chief was ripping them apart like if they were made of paper.

Right now only 3 robots were left standing, one of them charged at the chief with a punch but the Chief caught it in his right hand before delivering a hammer blow with his other hand in the part were the robots arm connected with his shoulder ripping the arm from the robot's body and then the Chief used the robots arm as a makeshift club against the robot before putting the arm around the robot's neck and kick it in the chest, sending the robot backwards but with the arm in its way the head of the robot came off from its body.

The Chief then saw another charging from his left side so he turn and threw his makeshift weapon against the robot with enough force to knock down the robot for a small amount of time. The Chief then was forced to duck under a punch from the third robot, just to knee said robot in the chest pushing it back a few steps but the Chief wasn't done with it and grabbed the robot by the chest before throwing it to the other side of the arena, before blocking a flying kick directed to his head from the robot that the Chief previously had knocked down by throwing the arm of the first robot against it, the Chief then pushed the robot away and before the robot could recover the Chief was already on top of it and started punching it all across the body to finish by digging his fist inside the robot's chest before pulling his fist back with a lot of wires inside of it and to follow it with a kick that launched the robot away.

The Chief then turned to look at the last robot charging at him and the robot started to throw several blows that either the Chief dodged or blocked, the Chief then decided to go into the offensive and blocked one last punch before delivering a punch of his own across the robot's face, followed with a double kick directed to the robot's chest, the chief the grabbed the robot by the back of its head and brought it down against his knee, the Chief then released the robot from his hold just to deliver a swipe kick that brought down the robot and before the robot could stand up the Chief raised his right foot above the robots head and brought it down crushing the robot's head under the weight of his armored boot, finishing the fight.

The Chief then just started at the mess he made, counting the 3 robots he just recently destroyed, he had already destroyed 37 robots. The Chief then sighed and proceeded to leave, he was going to pay for the damages after the initiation but before could leave he felt a foreigner presence enter the area, so he took his combat knife and was about to throw it in the direction he felt it, until a feminine voice said. "Wait!"

Seeing that the person that entered the area was another of the initiates that was trying to enter Beacon, the Chief lowered his knife before saying. "Sorry, force of habit."

The person was a red haired, green eyed girl. She was wearing bronze colored armor that consisted of a chest plate that covered from her waist to just barely above her chest; she also had greaves that began below her mid-tights and continue into her boots and armguard in her left arm, she also wore a short skirt and over it a red drapery, opera length gloves and a bronze colored headpiece around her head.

This was Pyrrha Nikos the 'Invincible Girl', the 4 times champion of the Mistral tournament and celebrity all across the world.

"So you must be the Spartan everyone is talking about, right?" Pyrrha said.

The Master Chief nodded, placing his knife back into it's case. "And you must be Pyrrha Nikos." Chief said, to which he only received a nod from the red haired girl, after a moment of silence the Chief said. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, is just that I heard fighting going on and came here to investigate. I only arrived to see the results of your fight and I must say that it looks more like a massacre than a fight." Pyrrha said, she then look again at the Chief and said. "Ah… Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Chief answer, while raising an eyebrow behind his helmet.

"Is just that I want to know why are you doing this? I mean, why are you so brutal when it comes to deal with criminals and terrorists? I'm not saying that I dislike what are you doing, in fact I'm glad that someone has taken the initiative to put a stop to them, but is the way you do things that I don't like." Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha, the reason why I do the things the way I do, is because is the only way left." Chief said.

"What do you mean? There is always another way." Pyrrha answer back.

"Pyrrha, you have not seen the things I have seen and trust if you have seen even the half of it, you would have nightmares for the rest of your life." The Chief said, making Pyrrha gulp not wanting to imagine what kind of things the Chief has seen.

"But still, there still people that deserves a second chance." Pyrrha said, after a moment of silence.

"I cannot deny that's true." Chief said, after all some of his enemies like the Arbiter and some Faunus that have join with him were previously his enemies but he knew better than believing that everyone deserve a second chance, so he continue. "But most of the people that have become my enemy since I first appear are far too gone to deserve that chance for example, the majority of the White Fang or people like Roman Torchwick."

"I understand in the case of Torchwick, but why the White Fang? I know that what they are doing is wrong but didn't, we, humans were the ones who push them to do those things?" Pyrrha asked.

"That may be true, but the Fang since the moment they become terrorist, they started to represent a threat to everyone, not just for those who wrong them but also to the people that were innocent of making any kind of wrong to the Faunus. Majority no longer care for the lives they ruin, in fact they may say that they fight for equality, but honestly I doubt that's the case, instead I believe they fight more for the idea of getting revenge over the people who has wrong them than for equality." Chief answer back.

Pyrrha frowned as she process this information... She admittedly have to say the Master Chief has a point. "Ah… I think I understand, besides what you just said makes sense, is just that is hard to accept that kind of reality." Pyrrha said. She then sighed and said. "Well, I think I must leave, after all the initiation begins in a few hours, also good luck in the initiation." And with that Pyrrha proceeded to leave the area.

But before she was out of earshot, Chief said. "We make our own luck."

That make Pyrrha stop in her tracks and look at the Chief who was already leaving the area in the opposite direction to the one she took, she then said to herself. "We made our own luck?" She then smiled and continued walking the lockers room and said. "What an interesting way of thinking."

 **-Moments later, Beacon's cliff-**

We know see the initiates all in line standing over some platforms near the cliff. We can see the Chief standing at end of the line, to his left was Jaune who look completely nervous and in front of him was Ozpin and Glynda which were giving an explanation of what the initiation consisted.

The Chief was carrying a pair of needlers at his side and a Gravity hammer in his back.

Ozpin explained that during the initiation they were going to head north to find a temple with some relics on it, that they needed to recover, they also explained that the first person they made eye contact with would be their partner for the rest of their lives as students of Beacon, at this the Chief could swear he heard Ruby's world shatter around her, only to be confirmed when she shouted out loud. "WHAT?!"

Ozpin also told to not hesitate to destroy any opposition they found in the forest or they would die. Honestly, this reminded the Chief a little bit of his training in Reach, more specifically the time where he and his Spartan brothers and sisters, were dropped in the middle of the forest and they needed to return to base by their own means.

Then Ozpin said. "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, did you take in account the weight of my armor?" Chief asked, this earned him some confused looks from the rest of the initiates

Ozpin nodded. "Yes, yes we did." Ozpin answer.

Master Chief cracked his neck, hearing couple pops. "Good." Chief said.

Ruby frown in confusement. "Ah… Hey, what did you mean with that? I mean I'm sure that armor could weight a lot but why would there be caution regarding your armor?" Ruby said, some students have to agree with her yes it look heavy but not that heavy.

"On the contrary Ruby, this armor weights almost half a ton." Chief said, causing many people to have their jaws drop.

"What? Are you serious?!" Ruby asked. She couldn't believe that he could move with little to no problem in an armor that weighted that much, yeah there are some huntsmen and huntresses that could lift said weight but unless they had a strength based semblance they would still have trouble moving around with that much weight over their bodies.

"I'm serious Ruby, also you should pay attention on your platform." Chief said.

Ruby's eyes widened when she heard the last part before saying. "Wait, WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt!" And that was the last thing that was heard from Ruby the moment she was launched into the Emerald Forest.

Jaune realizing that he was next in line he became nervous and tried to say. "Wait, I still have a QQQUUUEEESSSSTTTTTIIIiiiiiooooonnn!" And like that he was launched into the Emerald Forest.

Seeing that now it was his turn the Chief took a ready stance, but before he was launched, Cortana said to him. "Please try not to destroy the forest."

"No promises." Was the Chief's answer before being launched into the Emerald Forest.

Ozpin just look at the airborne initiates while taking a sip from his coffee, before looking at Glynda and said. "Glynda, please could you prepare the school, I got the feel that Ironwood is going to come, with several platoons of elite Atlas soldiers and the new AKs-200."

Glynda just sighed before saying. "I can feel the headache coming a mile away."

"Indeed." Ozpin said, he then started to think about something before saying. "Do we still have aspirin?"

"No, I took the last of it yesterday." Glynda confessed, she then sighed and said. "I going to make sure that the next cargo with supplies come with lots of them."

"Thanks Glynda." Ozpin said, to which he received a nod.

 **-Above the Emerald Forest-**

The Chief was thinking what he was going to do once he landed; there was an odd number of students, so one was going to be left alone. He preferred to be the one who was left alone, after all he didn't want a team that could slow him down in his personal agenda of finding who was Roman's and Adam's boss and put a stop to her before she could complete her plans.

The moment he felt the gravity starting to drag him down to the ground he activated the thrusters in his armor to make him hover midair, he then quickly scanned where the rest of the students were falling.

When he finished scanning where they were landing, he started to look for a place to land before his thrusters needed to recharge, fortunately he found a clearing far away from the rest of the initiates the only problem, was the Ursa Major that was in the middle of the clearing but the Chief decided to solve that problem by delivering a 'ground pound' in the Ursa's face, so using the remaining energy in his thrusters before they had to cool down, he rocketed in direction of where the Ursa was. The moment his fist connected with the Ursa's head there was a loud boom that was heard by almost every single initiated in the forest.

In the case of the Ursa Major, it never stood a chance against the devastating blow from the Chief's fist, the moment it made contact with its head the Ursa's head exploded from the combination of speed, strength and gravity that was affecting the Chief's fist but it didn't stop there the moment the Ursa's head was no longer in its pad it continue to the ground to when it made contact with it, the ground shatter and colossal dust cloud was lifted, it also create a shockwave powerful enough that send the Ursa's body several meters away before this started to disappear.

After a few seconds from completing the 'ground pound' the Chief stood up and analyzed the damage he made, not only he killed the Ursa Major and shattered the ground below him but also some nearby trees and boulders where destroyed by the kinetic force generated by the shockwave.

He then heard Cortana sarcastically said. "Great idea Chief, now every single Grimm knows where to found us."

The Chief just shrugged, before taking his needlers and started to walk north taking his time so the other students could reach first the temple.

 **\- Moments earlier, with Ruby -**

After she landed in the forest she started too frantically start searching for her sister. Right now she was worriedly thinking _'Ugh, this bad, this is really bad! What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? There's always Jaune… he is nice. He is funny! I don't think he is very good in a fight, though.'_ At the same time she was thinking this, in her head was a badly drawn cartoonish version of Jaune that first was seen helping an equal bad drawn version of Ruby, then he was laughing with Ruby but then he was seen been attacked by badly drawn versions of Beowolfs, she then thought.

 _'Oh, what about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well, then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her.'_ Just like with Jaune she was seeing in her head a badly drawn version of Blake representing everything she was thinking about her, and then she thought.

 _'Oh, there is the Spartan, he can definitely hold his own in a fight, and his weapons and armor are so cool but then again just like Blake I don't think I could hold a conversation with him, without mentioning that he threw me a sleeping gas grenade. But still so cool.'_ Just like with Blake and Jaune, she was seeing a badly drawn version of the Chief representing every single of her thought. Ruby then shook her and finally thought.

 _'Ugh! Okay… Who else do I know in the school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, the Spartan and…'_

Before she could finish her thoughts she came face to face with a familiar white haired heiress. They stood in complete silence before Weiss turned back and left Ruby.

Ruby at seeing Weiss leaving her she screamed. "Wait! Where are you going?!" She then became depressed and said in a whisper. "We're supposed to be teammate."

Weiss continue searching for another partner, there was no way that she was going to be the partner of Ruby after what happen yesterday. Well that's it, until she found Jaune hanging from a tree by a familiar spear.

Deciding to take the lesser of two evils, Weiss turned back once again without saying a single word leaving Jaune stuck to the tree.

When she returned with Ruby she grabbed Ruby by the back of her cloak and start dragging her while saying. "By no means does this make us friends."

Ruby became happy once again and said. "You came back!"

But before they could go far they heard a powerful explosion. The two became wide eyed at hearing the explosion and they turned their gazes to where they heard the explosion and said at the same time. "What the heck was that?"

Unknown to them they were not the only ones that were asking themselves the same question.

 **-Moments earlier, with Yang-**

After an epic landing, Yang started to look for a partner for the initiation but right now she was having any luck on finding one. What she didn't know right now is that she was being followed.

"Hellooooo?! Is anyone out there? Hellooooo?! I'm getting bored here." Yang said, she then heard sounds of someone or something moving through the foliage, at hearing this Yang turned around to look at some bushes and asked. "Is someone there?" She then came near the bushes to inspect them and said. "Ruby is that you?" Her only answer was the growling of an angry animal or better said an angry Grimm. At seeing that it was a Grimm and to be more specific an Ursa minor, Yang only said.

"Nope." Before she was forced to roll out of the way of the Ursa.

After dodging the Ursa, Yang activated her gauntlets in combat form, just to dodge a second Ursa that joined its partner in trying to kill the huntress-in-training in front of them. The first Ursa charged against Yang but Yang counter with a punch to the gut enhanced by a shot of fire dust, the second Ursa stupidly follow the example of the first Ursa and charged Yang head on, only to receive and uppercut to the lower jaw followed by a kick to the gut that launch it back.

Yang without a care of the world asked both downed Grimms. "You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a little girl in a red hood, would you?" Her only answer was more angry growls from both Ursas, to which she said. "Could you said no!"

One of the two Grimms only charged at Yang and swung both of its claws at Yang which she effortlessly dodged. Yang then laughs mockingly before saying. "Geez you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba…" Yang didn't finish her insult at seeing a small strand of her hair falling to the ground in front of her. Yang then closed her eyes and said.

"You…" she then opened her eyes that changed from purple to red, confusing both Grimms, Yang then screamed. "YOU MONSTERS!" She then charged at both Ursas with a battle cry, she then punched the Ursa closest to her in the face followed by an uppercut that launched said Ursa in the air and before the Ursa could touch the ground, Yang used her gauntlets explosive fire dust rounds to charge the Ursa and unleashed a barrage of punches in the Ursa's gut before finishing it with another punch that launched the Ursa through several trees. She then turned aroung to look at remaining Ursa standing and said. "What you want some too?!"

The Ursa just growled in anger but before it could do anything the sound of a blade piercing flesh was heard and shortly after the Ursa fell to the ground revealing Blake that was behind it with her weapon in its Kusarigama form.

Yang returned to normal after seeing the Ursa dead and just stared at Blake, before saying. "I could have taken him."

But before anything else could happen they heard a loud boom. Yang only said. "What the heck was that?"

"I think I saw the Spartan hovering in the air some moments ago, near the area of the explosion." Blake said.

"Ugh, and what does it have to do with the explosion that just occur?" Yang said clearly annoyed at being reminded of the person that constantly beat her in a fist fight.

"Are you familiar with his _'rocket fist'_?" **(A/N: 'Rocket Fist' is the name that the people of Remnant popularly gave to the Spartan ability of 'Ground Pound' for not knowing that real name of said move)**

"Yeah, I have been the target of that move in more of one occasion." Yang answer.

"Ah?" Blake said, while looking at Yang confused.

Yang seeing this only groaned and said. "I get myself in many fights, okay?"

Blake backed away a bit after hearing Yang's statement but at the end shrugged it off and said. "Well the _'rocket fist'_ cause a small shockwave but considering at the high he was and the speed at which he launch himself is not crazy to think that the explosion would be much stronger than normal."

Yang only sighed and said. "You know what I don't care about that right now, I just want to be done with this test, okay."

Blake only rolled her eyes but nodded before the two continue their way trying to fine the temple that Ozpin was talking about.

 **-Back with the Chief-**

Like Cortana predicted several Grimms went to hunt down the Chief, unfortunately for them the Chief is not someone that you could easily take down. Right now the Chief was holding down the claw of an Ursa major with his left arm, while unloading his right Needler in the Ursa's chest, after some shots the Chief kicked said Ursa a couple of meters away and before the Ursa could recover the crystals of the Needlers detonated in a pink explosion reducing the Ursa major into pieces. Then the Chief saw another Ursa **(a minor this time)** charging against him, he only moved his head to the right, dodging the first swipe effortlessly and shortly after he brought his right hand and Needler behind the left side of his head and counter with a backhand another swipe coming from the left claw of the Ursa, unbalancing said Ursa, the Chief took chance of this by quickly unloading some crystals in the left knee of the Ursa, before he jumped back getting away of the range of the explosion, said explosion completely obliterated the Ursa's left knee and leg making it fall face first to the ground.

But before the Chief could put the Ursa out of his misery another Ursa came charging and when it got close enough to the Chief, it gave a descending slash but the Chief block it with his left arm, the Chief then drop his right Needler and quickly as lighting he grabbed the offending limb and dug his fingers in the Ursa's flesh before throwing the Ursa over his head, the Chief then grabbed his Needler slam it against the Ursa's face digging the crystals' of the Needler all across the Ursa's face and to finish the Chief pulled the Needler tearing to the Grimm's bone mask and flesh and if that didn't kill it blood loss would.

The Chief then put his Needlers by his side again and looked at the downed Ursa that was trying and miserably failing to stand up even with the loss of its lower left leg. The Chief only looked at the downed Ursa for a moment before taking his Gravity Hammer from his back and spin it so the blade of the Hammer was facing forward before bring it down over the Ursa's neck beheading it.

The Chief then look at the area where he was right now before he heard Cortana saying. "Don't you think it was a little too much by beheading that Ursa, John?"

"I just don't see the reason why waste resources when a simpler choice could be just as effective as any other." Chief said with a shrug, the Chief then turned his head and looked at a pack Beowolfs arriving into the area.

"What about these guys?" Cortana asked.

"They can fight back and in the numbers they came some area damage could be very effective." Chief said, before spinning again his hammer so the blade was facing backwards.

Cortana only shook her head while letting out a light chuckle, before saying. "Go get them big guy."

After Cortana said those words the Chief charged into the mass of Beowolfs but the moment he charged he felt like if someone was looking at him and it wasn't the several hidden cameras across the forest **(from which he was aware of)** , no it was something that wasn't friendly in any way and he wasn't away from being right because hidden in the foliage away from the cameras or the Chief's motion sensor, a Grimm older than several of the other Grimms in the forest, except maybe the giant Nevermore or the Deathstalker, was stalking the Chief ready for the right moment to attack.

 **-Forward Unto Dawn, Observation Deck, Weeks before the Assignment-**

It has been 5 days since the Chief had recruit Jaster in his personal army today he planned to recruit two more people that had catch his attention.

The first was a man born in Vacuo known as Dewitt ' _Whit'_ Montana. According to his profile he was once a Beacon student that after graduating he joined to the Vacuo Rangers but after overstepping the rules followed by the Vacuo Rangers he was forced retire but shortly after he became a mercenary. What not many knew, was that his family had problems in the past with the Schnee family, the reason behind that was still a mystery to those how knew about that but Cortana after some time of investigation, she discover the reason of that, it appear that Dewitt's father was once a member of the Schnee family but it was considered an impure Schnee because he didn't have the Glyph semblance that all other Schnees had and to not make an scandal about it the Schnee family disowned Dewitt's father and tried to hide his existence.

Cortana had to admit that the Schnees did a pretty good job on hiding that because even she had problems in discovering that information.

The second one was known as Sei _'Pyro'_ Redsorf. According to his profile he was a human orphan that was later adopted by a Faunus couple growing to respect and see Faunus as equals. When he became old enough he became a Gun for hire but he only took jobs that didn't involve innocent, no matter if they were humans or Faunus.

He was also know for helping Faunus population as much as he can and in many occasion had express his displeasure for the Atlas army and General Ironwood.

Both of these persons have shown to be very skilled in the battlefield and have seen the darker side of reality that many ignore in a daily basis. The Chief, Cortana and Jaster had agree that these 2 could be good assets in their fight against the many threats of Remnant and also could greatly help destabilize the plans of whoever was behind the alliance between Roman Torchwick and the White Fang.

The Chief had tried to contact them but he learned that the 2 had taken a joint mission to capture or eliminated a high ranking criminal known as Ja. Ja was a weapons dealer and was known for rivaling Torchwick when it came to steal from the government, after all he had provide other crime lords of some of the best weapons that Atlas could offer and even he stole an Atlesian dreadnought right under the Atlesian's military nose. Also, his loyalties only belong to highest bidder and right now the White Fang was the one with said position.

But even when he was unable to contact them, he could turn this to his favor by tracking them to personally oversee there individuals skills and at the same time take down another high level criminal and maybe even getting a step closer to find who is the person behind the sudden rise of criminal activity. It was like taking down 2 birds with one rock except that instead of 2 birds it would probably be 3.

Having taken his decision, he went to find Jaster and Cortana and told them about their next mission.

He in the end found them in the hangar bay and Cortana was teaching Jaster how to operate a Hornet.

The Chief then said in a commanding tone. "Cortana, Jaster."

At hearing the Chief, Cortana and Jaster stopped their session. Cortan only turned to look at the Chief with a loss stand while Jaster after coming out of the Hornet he stood ready **(military style)** and said. "Sir."

Cortana only rolled her eyes with a small smirk on her face and said. "What is it, Chief?"

"Get your gear, ready we are going to help Dewitt and Sei **(Pyro** ) take down Ja once and for all." Chief said.

"Sir, what could we expect from the enemy?" Jaster said.

"From the information that I had obtain related to Ja he is not a man that we should underestimate, while the man himself is not a fighter he doesn't tolerated incompetence, so he hires well trained Guns- for-hire and even in some cases rogue huntsmen as security so expect a hard fight." Chief said.

"Ah Chief, what about Dewitt and Pyro?" Cortana asked.

"We are going to let them do their job but for the most part do not interfere unless absolutely necessary." Chief answer.

"Roger that, Chief." Cortana said.

"Anything else?" Chief asked.

"Yes, where is going the mission to take place?" Jaster ask.

"In the ruins of the city of mountain Glenn." Chief said, before he turn back and went to ready his armor.

 **-Night time, Mountain Glenn-**

We now see a man at the top of one of the many destroyed buildings of the failed city of mountain Glenn look through the scope of his revolver rifle. He had short salt and pepper colored hair, piercing blue eyes. He also had low crown white Stetson, a belt with revolver holster with emblem on the belt buckle, cowboy style riding boots, glacier blue western shirt, blue jeans, white bandana and a grey serape.

This was Dewitt 'Whit' Montana; a Beacon graduated and retired Vacuo Ranger.

To his side, mounting guard in case some Grimm tried to sneak up on them, was a man that was holding a wrecking hammer with a head of an AK hanging from a chain. He had black hair and was wearing a black hoodie with a red shirt under, dark blue jeans and black boots; he also was wearing a dark Flamenco hat and a dragon looking skull mask and you could see that his eyes were red colored.

This was the Gun for hire Sei Redsorf better known as 'Pyro'.

"Hey Dewitt, do you see our target?" Pyro asked.

"No, not yet but there is more activity and not from Grimm." Dewitt answer.

"Human?" Pyro asked.

"Yes, to be more precise Ja's goons, they are getting ready for whoever is going to buy from Ja." Dewitt said.

Before they could continue three bullheads appear in the sky and a fourth appear from the opposite direction.

"Do you think that it's him?" Pyro asked.

"Do know, we have to wait for them to land but the other three are from the White Fang." Dewitt answer.

"White Fang, are you sure?" Pyro asked.

"I'm positive their emblem is painted by the side of the Bullheads." Dewitt answer.

Pyro only sighed at this not really liking the idea of fighting Faunus but after all he knew that the White Fang were a threat and if they were left to continue they were going to damage the public image of the Faunus population even more than what it was already.

Dewitt only continue looking through the scope of his rifle knowing that his partner was having a moment because of his dislike of harming Faunus, shortly after he saw Ja coming out from the fourth Bullhead and said. "Pyro there is our target, get ready."

After that two started to get closer to the meeting point without being detected. Unknown to them they were being watch by the Chief and Jaster.

"Sir, what do we do now?" Jaster asked. He was right now wearing a full set of ODST armor that was personalized by Jaster.

"Simple we follow them without being detected and we help them take down Ja. Don't do anything until they act first." Chief said.

"Roger." Jaster said.

The Chief then looked at Cortana and said. "Cortana, are the AKs in the Pelican ready?"

"Yes Chief, the moment anyone tries to run away on those bullheads they are going to shoot them down, before they knew what hit them." Cortana answer.

"Good, now move out." Chief ordered.

When Dewitt and Pyro arrived to the meeting area they quickly found a place that would provide enough cover but they still had a clear shot at Ja.

Dewitt then took a quick glance at the meeting area and not only he saw Ja but also he saw the Lieutenant of the White Fang, he then quickly hide again and said. "Ready Pyro?"

Pyro then transformed his hammer into a flamethrower and said. "Ready."

Dewitt just nodded before he came out of cover; out of nowhere time seemed to freeze around him but he was still able to move at least the upper part of his body. This was Dewitt's semblance, Deadsight. Deadsight, massively speed up Dewitt's thought processes, reflexes, and boost senses causing that everyone, without super speed, to look like they're standing still.

So taking advantage of the abilities granted by his semblance, he without a lot of worries started to analyzes the area to have a better insight with what he and Pyro were dealing with and shortly after lined up the shoot to incapacitate Ja and shoot out of his revolver rifle **(A/N: his weapon name is Magnum Officium)**. After making the shot everything return to normal in his vision and faster than any normal dust round, a black colored ice pierced through Ja's body. The shot was so precise that it wouldn't kill the man but would make him unable to run away. The Dust used in that shot was not the normal ice dust instead it was Dewitt's own variant that he called Black Ice.

After the shot connected, everything became a complete chaos, many White Fang and Ja's bodyguards started to take cover while some bodyguards tried to take Ja out of the firing zone.

Dewitt quickly returned to cover and changed the dust chamber to regular ice and said. "There are three snipers hiding in the buildings so watch out for them, several bodyguards and White Fang grunts are using melee weapons and the rest are using assault rifles, also watch out for that White Fang member with the massive chainsaw and anyone wielding heavy weapons."

Pyro only nodded before jumping from cover and quickly used his flamethrower in the closest enemies he could see that were a couple of bodyguards that tried to snuck on them while they were behind cover, some of them were able to get out of the way but the rest were burned into crisp, Pyro then transform his flamethrower into hammer and engage the remaining bodyguards taking them down before they could completely recover before transforming his hammer back into its flamethrower form and charge against the next group.

Then Dewitt also came out of cover and with a precise shoot he froze a couple of White Fang grunts that tried to take the weapons that Ja had brought, he then changed the dust chamber to steam and shot against another group that were hiding behind cover, creating a thick smoke cloud so they were forced to come out of their hiding spots and then he heard saw one of the snipers ready to fire but before the sniper could pull the trigger, again the world in Dewitt's eyes seemed to froze, he then returned the chamber to Black Ice and shot, when the world return to normal in his eyes the sniper stumble backwards before falling to the ground.

With Pyro he took advantage on the group of enemies that were coming out of the smoke cloud created by Dewitt and changed his flamethrower back in hammer form and started to beat the crap out of them before they had a chance to raise their weapons, but when he finish he heard the sound of a rocket coming his way from behind, but he quickly turned around and changed his hammer to flamethrower form and release from it a very powerful wave of gas that returned the rocket to the sender that was some random White Fang grunt that screamed like a little girl before trying and failing to get away from the rockets way. Pyro only shrugged at this before returning to the fight.

Meanwhile Dewitt was easily dispatching several bodyguards and White Fang grunts with hand to hand combat, normally these guys would have fought better but they were easily getting angry thanks to the many quips and on-liners Dewitt was saying just to piss them off, this was making them give a lot of openings that Dewitt took the pleasure to capitalize on them, but out of nowhere the White Fang Lieutenant appear and swing his chainsaw against Dewitt that just barely was able to jump away from, the Lieutenant was not going to let him get away easily so he continue to attack Dewitt with several powerful swings that Dewitt was forced to dodge.

Dewitt was about to use his semblance but before he got a chance a flying kick slammed in the side of the Lieutenant's face with enough force to launch him several meters through the air against one of the bullheads that he and the rest of the White Fang grunts used. The one who threw the kick was none other than the Chief himself, who quickly charged against the stunned enemies while drawing a shotgun **(A/N: Like a side note, the shotgun can transform into a SAW)** from his back and started to fight in close range against several bodyguards.

Quickly after the Chief enter the fight Cortana and Jaster joined, Cortana was making a great display of skills in the use of knives and hand to hand combat and she was also using a special small triangle shaped drones that were shooting lasers against anything that was an enemy. This were actually a modified version of the laser that was supposed to be used in the original Atlas project so that instead of being a massive individual laser, it was several smaller ones that even though considerable less more powerful than the original one, they could be used against many more targets from several angles.

Meanwhile Jaster quickly dispatched the remaining two snipers before he engage several White Fang grunts and bodyguards in close quarters combat by using the sword form of his rifle. He was finding that the bodyguards were decent enough fighters but the White fang grunts left much to expect but he still did quick work of his opponents, but before he could continue with the next group the Lieutenant charged against him with his chainsaw over his head but Jaster block his attack with his sword and the two started a parry and block each other's attacks but Jaster was quickly gaining the advantage over his opponent and the end he was able to disarm the Lieutenant from his chainsaw.

At seeing that they were losing and badly the bodyguards that were with Ja decided to escape with there boss in the bullhead, unfortunately for them Cortana saw this and gave the order to the AKs to bring the Pelican. The Pelican quickly arrive to battle zone, surprising everyone that wasn't the Chief or his companions, and quickly destroy the bullhead with a pair of missiles and provide support fire from its heavy machine guns, laying waste against any remaining soldiers and destroying the remaining bullheads in the area.

What was left of the enemies quickly surrender at seeing that they were cut off of any means to escape.

After the battle the Chief and his team helped Jaster and Pyro to apprehend what remain of the Ja's bodyguards and White Fang grunts, including the Lieutenant.

Then the Chief approached both Dewitt and Pyro and said. "Dewitt, Sei."

"Ah, the Spartan, we didn't expect to meet you tonight." Dewitt said.

"Also could you please refer to me by my nickname?" Pyro asked.

The Chief only nodded at Pyro before saying. "Dewitt, I have an offer for both you and Pyro."

"What is it?" Dewitt asked.

"I want you to join me against both Torchwick and White Fang, they have lately caused too much trouble for and they are getting harder to stop with each passing day." Chief said.

"Not to sound rude but why should we? After all you yourself have caused a lot of trouble." Dewitt said.

"That maybe but I don't like how many things here in Remnant work, the government and several of the major companies are a lot more corrupt than they let on and also the White Fang is only making things worse for Faunus population, that's without mentioning how much trouble Torchwick has caused lately himself." Chief explain.

"Good point." Pyro said.

"I'll give you time to think about it but if you accept contact me by using this scroll." The Chief said while handing them a pair of scrolls and then he said. "This scrolls can are modified so is not possible to trace down my location and they can only use to call me. Now I will take my leave." Then shortly after, he left in the Pelican with Cortana and Jaster right behind him.

Sometime later both Dewitt and Pyro would accept Chief's offer, something that will heavily change their lives forever.

Also the White Fang Lieutenant wouldn't last long in prison and with help of the White Fang he escaped from the authorities.

* * *

 **AN: And finish.**

 **Again sorry for the long wait but classes have being the bane of me lately, but I hope the chapter compensates for the wait.**

 **Also the OCs Dewitt 'Whit' Montana and Sei 'Pyro' Redsorf belongs to RedShirt047 and darkromdemon respectively. If I was out of character with them then I'm sorry about it and also I could use some help with improving how they act in some situations.**

 **Also for the moment if anyone else wants to send me another OC then you have to wait for the moment you guys have send me far enough in my opinion but maybe later in the story I will ask for more.**

 **That's all guys.**


	8. AN:

**I am sorry, this is not a chapter. I know many of you were waiting for the next chapter and for that it pains me more to say that I will not be able to continue this story.**

 **Yeah, I know many will hate me for this but I also didn't want to stop doing this story. The reason why I won't be able to continue this story, is not because I lose inspiration or because I didn't like how the story was being developed, it's just that circumstances in my private life had made it impossible for me to continue this story or make any other stories.**

 **Honestly I don't want my story to die just yet, so I am allowing that anyone who has the time and the inspiration to adopt this story. You read right you can adopt this story if you want but there are some conditions and ideas of mine that I want you to stick at, there are also some idea that are completely optional.**

 **Conditions:**

 **1- First that you will not forget this story unless, you have a really good reason to not continue it.**

 **2- Second each chapter most have a minimum 4000-5000 words and well made.**

 **3- That the story is coherent.**

 **4- And last NO harems and NO lemons and also NO yaoi or yuri (is not that I have something against homosexual people but I just simply hate that way of thinking. I am a hardcore believer that people must accept that if they are males they are males and if they are females they are females, nothing else nothing more) but I can allow one or two jokes just that they are in the level of something like** _ **'Big Bang Theory'**_ **or something like that.**

 **Ideas I want you to stick at:**

 **1- First I want that both Earth humanity and Remnant humanity are descendants from the ancient humanity (The same one who fought against both the Flood and the Forerunners almost 100000 years ago)**

 **2- Earth humans also have aura but they are unable to unlock it unless they receive help from their Remnant cousins.**

 **3- Team RWBY (Optional: and Team JNPR) most discover at some point the truth about the Master Chief.**

 **4- In this story the Master Chief is definitely stronger than Adam Taurus but not by much, also he is weaker than characters like Qrow, Glynda, Cinder and Ozpin (Side note: Overdrive mode was meant to allow the MC to allow him to fight in even terms against this characters and anyone who is similar in strength to them until he unlocks aura.)**

 **5- MC doesn't unlock his aura until the last chapters of vol 3 or later on in the story.**

 **6- There are several Forerunners installations all across Remnant but no one has find them yet. The MC will have to fight several groups to obtain the relics first or destroy them. (Mainly the White Fang and Atlas military)**

 **7- Make several chapters that doesn't focus on the RWBY main story and please don't stick to much to cannon but don't throw the cannon RWBY story completely out of the window (at least not until you reach vol 4).**

 **8- Make the MC grow more in a human sense. His whole life he has been forced to defend humanity but by sometimes having to sacrifice his own humanity.**

 **9- By the end of vol 3, the MC must kill one major villain. (The one who dies is your complete choice)**

 **10- At some point The UNSC and/or the Storm Covenant discovers Remnant but finds a way to stabilize the anomaly that reduced Chief's age.**

 **Now here are some ideas that are completely optional:**

 **1- The Chief can get a weapon more akin to the Huntsmen weapons (I was thinking on something similar to the sword used by Cloud Strife during FF7: Advent Children, just made out of Forerunners alloys).**

 **2- The Chief enters in a romantic relationship with someone, just made sure that it makes sense and that is not rushed, you chose with who he ends up (After all his was age reduced).**

 **3- In vol 3 the Forward Unto Dawn joins in the battle for Beacon and kicks some major ass (this last one is highly recommended).**

 **Well I wish you all good luck and happy holidays.**

 **Ah, before I forget, I had two other story ideas that I wanted to make in the near future but now it will be impossible for me to do them. If you are interested on knowing them, PM and I will tell you it will be your choice if you do it or no but at the end it will be your choice.**


	9. Challenge

Sorry dudes but this is not a chapter and neither an Author Note saying that I am coming back. No, this instead is a challenge to anyone who is interested in adopting any of the ideas that I was planning to do but due certain circumstances I will be unable to do.

My first idea was another Halo/RWBY crossover but this is way different to the one I was originally doing.

This story starts at least 10 years before the end of the Human-Covenant war. In this fic the Covenant discovered the planet of Remnant but they take a great deal of interest in the abilities displayed by the humans there and the Dust. So instead of destroying the planet like they would normally do to a planet inhabited by humans, they only glass the major city, destroy the major military forces in the planet (including a great number of huntsmen) and took prisoners any humans they are able to capture to use them in labor camps to mine Dust or in sick experiments to grant the Covenant the ability to use Aura, with anyone that tries to resist the Covenant being public executed to maintain the fear in the remaining population of Remnant. In this story Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, who are just 10 year old (8 in Ruby's case), are taken by the Covenant for their experiments to give the Covenant the ability to use Aura and are send to High Charity but the UNSC intercepts the ship they were on and rescue by the Spartans from Blue Team, mainly by the Master Chief (John-117) to whom they become emotionally attached. Now the MC will have become something he never in his life had thought to become, a Father.

There are some things I want to point out about this story to anyone who got any interest about it:

First, the Covenant will see the Faunus as a subspecies of humanity and they will treat them just like they would treat normal humans.

Second, the Grimm were exterminated by the Covenant after they found out there point of origin and glass it and in the process unknowingly killing Salem.

Third, there is a small resistance in Remnant trying to liberate Remnant from the Covenant (if you want to focus on it or not, is your choice).

Fourth and main point of this story, the Master Chief would be put in a position where he will be forced to take care of the young members of team RWBY and become a father figure for the four girls, at first he won't like the idea much but in time he will take a liking to the four girls and start to see them as if they were really his daughters.

Fifth, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang have their Auras unlocked, reason in the story to give them a better chance to survive the Covenant (their respective families were some of the few who were not capture by the Covenant), personal reason, because, in my opinion, will be funny to see the MC trying to deal with four young girls with powers that no one understands.

Sixth and final point, is that Earth humanity is just as capable of using Aura as Remnant humanity, the difference is that the Earth humanity doesn't know how to unlock it and that the Forerunners when they planned to repopulate the entire galaxy had the idea to stunt (Earth humanity) their ability to use Aura forcing them to develop more their mental capacities and with Remnant humanity being the other way around; Some of you will say that that doesn't make sense but I believe that conflict is the major factor that forces humanity to develop, technologically speaking, and considering that Remnant has yet to develop A.I. in the same level as those seen used by the UNSC or ships capable of space flight or weapons of mass destruction like the Atomic bomb even when they are nearly in constant conflict (due to the Grimm), then yeah I think Earth humanity is more technologically advance than Remnant.

Now unto my second idea, this one is a Sonic the Hedgehog/RWBY crossover.

This story takes places nearly 3800 years after the time of Sonic and in the beginning of RWBY canon, but I'll put a backstory so the story could be better understand; 800 years after the time of Sonic a great cataclysm hit Sonic's world (Mobius) destroying the entire world and shortly after the Grimm appear, the survivors of this disaster joined together to try to survive the Grimm and recover from the destruction caused by the cataclysm, but during the time they recover and builded the four kingdoms of Remnant the majority of the population forgot almost everything related to world before the cataclysm, including the legends and history of the past, mainly Sonic and his friends and allies and the Chaos Emeralds, and renamed the planet to Remnant but the few who remember the legends and stories of the past they traveled the seas for a time until they discover a land far away from the rest of the kingdoms, their they discover the remains of one the bases from organization known as G.U.N. (A/N: for those who doesn't know who G.U.N. is, it is basically the military force of the planet, that had the responsibility to protect it from the multiple threats that targeted the world, mainly Dr. Eggman), they also found the Master Emerald, with what they found they started to rebuild and create a new kingdom one that remain hidden from the rest of the world know as the kingdom of Neo-Mobius and thanks to the tech found in the G.U.N. base and with the Master Emerald offering a great deal of Chaos Energy, enough to power the majority of their industries and cities of the kingdom, they were able to recover even faster than the rest of the world and become the strongest kingdom of Remnant and the only one capable to achieve space flight (thanks to their reliance of Chaos Energy instead of Dust). 10 years before the beginning of RWBY canon a frigate of the Schnee Dust Company would discover the fifth kingdom of Remnant, this throws the four kingdoms of Remnant for a loop because of not knowing the existence of this kingdom, the relations between the four kingdoms are shaky at first and even it turns violent between Atlas and the Neo-Mobius exploding in a short war that ends in the favor of the kingdom of Neo-Mobius, in time the relations between the kingdoms of Vale, Mistral, Vacuo and Neo-Mobius became more stable but Atlas still held a lot of bad blood with Neo-Mobius and vice versa. The story begins when a group of students from Neo-Mobius kingdom are sent to study in the school of huntsmen of Vale, Beacon Academy to further improve relations between the two kingdoms that group consists of four Faunus teenagers, three boys and one girl; the first is Sonic, the second is Shadow, the third is Silver and the fourth is Blaze. But during their time there they will help their new friends fight evils from both past and the present and discover several secrets about them and their friends back home.

Now important details about this story:

First Sonic and his friends and allies all have been reborn in this time but they don't possess the memories of their past selves but in time they will recover them.

Second, everyone is capable of using Chaos Energy but is not easy use; one must train themselves way beyond their limits to actually use them and even then is not guarantee that they will be able to use Chaos Energy to full power.

Third, there is a group of people now as Chaos Born, this people are people that show a lot of potential in using Chaos Energy since the day they were born and normally they are able to use it more naturally than other Chaos users but this group are rare, in the kingdom of Neo-Mobius 1 of every 10,000 person is born as Chaos Born and in the rest of the world every 1 of 100,000 is a Chaos Born. Sonic and his gang are some of the few that were born as Chaos Born, also Ruby Rose is one of the few Chaos Born but she doesn't learn about this until further in the story.

Fourth, the kingdom of Neo-Mobius is ruled by a constitutional monarchy, in fact Sonic is a member of the royal family and current heir of the throne.

Fifth and very important point, Dr. Eggman still is alive, well more or less, because during his last years of his life he created a robot that resemble himself and passed his conscience and mind into the robot, but after that he decided to leave the planet and create his kingdom in another planet this lead to a series of conquest across the galaxy making Eggman the ruler of a great part of the galaxy rivaled in power by other 3 factions but Eggman at learning of the reincarnations of Sonic and his friends he decided to return to Mobius/Remnant to finish what he started so long ago.

Sixth, the location of the Seven Chaos Emeralds: two of the Emeralds are located in the kingdom of Neo-Mobius one used to boost their military and the other in the power of the royal family. Two others are in the possession of Dr. Eggman, one used to create Fake Chaos Emeralds (that he uses to power his most powerful robots) and the other to power his robotic body. Another Emerald is in possession of Salem which she uses to boost her own abilities. The sixth Emerald is in possession of Ruby Rose, this Emerald had been passed from generation to generation in the Rose family as a lucky charm and it was Summer's last gift to Ruby before she died. The last Emerald is hidden deep in Emerald forest and is supposed to be found by Sonic during the initiation of Beacon Academy.

Seven, the kingdom of Neo-Mobius is in possession of the Ark colony space station and is used as scientifically center and last resource weapon, while they are unable to use the Eclipse cannon (due moral reasons) they still were able to activate the rest of the weapons onboard, making the Ark as a gigantic space fortress.

Eight, the kingdom of Neo-Mobius has politic of cooperation between Faunus and Humans and had tried, with a lot of success in their kingdom, to eradicate discrimination between the two species.

Nine, in this story Mobians and Faunus are the same thing.

Ten, Chaos Energy is far more powerful than dust and it doesn't possess the same limitations like in space and is the main source of energy in the kingdom of Neo-Mobius, also Chaos users with lots ability in the art of using Chaos Energy tend to become stronger than even some of the most powerful huntsmen in the planet (including the likes of Ozpin, Qrow and the Maidens).


End file.
